Yoda's Reformations
by AEStarWars
Summary: Four Centuries before the Clone Wars started, a civil war occurred within the Jedi. Those who wanted the Jedi Code to change and those who were against them. After Anakin rescues Chancellor Palpatine, Yoda has a vision of Anakin turning to the Dark Side and tries to prevent that, but those chain of events make the battle surface once again. Yoda's Reforms Universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

Chapter 1

 **Hey! Yeah! I know I post Temporal Duplicates first on the three days, but I decided I'd post the stories in reverse alphabetical order like I always did. So Y comes before T and then F for Force Travellers or A for Adenan the Masterless Padawan, whichever of those two I do first.**

Master Yoda had another day of the Clone Wars, sitting in the Jedi Council. But today marked a victory for the Republic since Anakin and Obi-Wan rescued Chancellor Palpatine from Count Dooku, who was apparently murdered by Anakin himself.

Yoda knew something was off, something was not right about this war. Yoda went to sleep.

"You're right, something is off about this war" A female voice told Yoda in his visions

"Who are you?" Yoda asked

"I am the Daughter, and you are right, something is off, and I will show you" The Daughter motioned Yoda to go through a white light

Yoda walked inside, he was in front of the doors of the Chancellor's Office, Yoda came in, no one noticed him, so Yoda deducted that his spirit was in the office, seeing the future.

"I need your help, son" Palpatine urged Anakin Skywalker "I cannot trust the Jedi" Yoda was stunned, cannot trust the Jedi?, Palpatine continued "I want you to be my eyes and ears. I am appointing you, my representative at the Jedi Council"

Anakin was stunned this time "I…I don't know what to say"

Yoda knew that Anakin always wanted to be a Council Member, and Yoda was comforted a bit that Anakin was going to in the near future, since it looked like the Clone Wars continued. But little did he know what he would see at the Council Room when he got transported there

"You are on this Council, but we will not make you a Jedi Master" Mace's voice echoed across the room, making it more intimidating

"What?!" Anakin protested "You put me on the Council, but not make me a Master? This is an outrage!"

"Take a seat, Skywalker!" Mace exclaimed, motioning at a seat next to Obi-Wan

Yoda was stunned, despite he could understand that Anakin was not officially in the Council. Yoda knew Anakin would not perform that type of outburst, unless…

Anakin really wanted to be a Jedi Master

Yoda became puzzled about this, it is true that Anakin wanted attention, but never did he want any ranks. The Daughter came along and paused the meeting. The Daughter explained that Anakin actually wanted to become a Jedi Master, because he had a premonition.

Yoda now was in a medical base, he saw his future self, Obi-Wan and Senator Bail Organa

"May I ask who is the father?" A medical droid asked and Obi-Wan walked right to see the birth alone

"Who is the mother?" Yoda asked  
"Look" The Daughter hinted and Yoda saw Senator Padmé Amidala giving birth

Yoda was surprised, Padmé was married to no one. Padmé told her last words to Obi-Wan, who let a tear off his eye. Yoda thought for a while that Obi-Wan was the father, until he had another premonition, this one was in the Bespin System. Yoda heard a robotic man say 'Young Skywalker' to the baby in the previous premonition. Yoda was surprised. Yoda and the Daughter saw the robotic man cut the blonde's hand off.

"The robotic man, who is?" Yoda asked

"That is Darth Vader, I will show you one last vision" The Daughter explained "This will show the birth of Darth Vader"

"Lot of Dark behind this, I suspect" Yoda rubbed his chin

"Correct you are!" The Daughter and Yoda were once more in the Chancellor's Office, but they heard screams and lightsaber sounds.

The Daughter and Yoda went further into the Chancellor's Office and saw Mace Windu and the Chancellor fighting each other

"The Chancellor! The Sith Lord he is!" Yoda exclaimed

"Yes, but watch" The Daughter urged

Mace seemingly dominated the Chancellor and then he shot force lightning at Mace Windu, who deflected it, seemingly defeating the Sith Lord. Anakin came in and then tried to convince Mace to arrest him. Then, after a while of speaking, Anakin cut off the hand of Mace Windu, Windu screamed in agony as he was thrown off the building. Anakin was now completely converted to the Dark Side of The Force, which doomed the entire Jedi Order. Yoda then woke up, he found that it was 11:00 in the morning.

Yoda went through his morning schedule. He first took a shower, and then he ate breakfast. He then went to the Council Chambers, fashionably late at 12:35.

"Master Yoda? Why are you so late today?" Obi-Wan asked

"Had a… dream I had" Yoda exaggerated

"Ok?" Obi-Wan asked

Yoda sat on his chair until the meeting was over, then he went back into his office. Yoda put the alarm to summon Anakin Skywalker, back at his living quarters, Obi-Wan came into his room

"Yes?" Anakin asked groggily

"Master Yoda has summoned you for an unknown reason" Obi-Wan answered

"Ugh! What have I done this time?" Anakin mumbled as he went. He just came back from the Chancellor

Anakin knocked the door, and Master Yoda told him to come in, Anakin sat down. The young man tried to be serious, because he was a Jedi. Yoda stayed silent for a while

"What?" Anakin asked, annoyed at the silence

"Good, your patience is, to ask you something I need, you done after killing Dooku, what have?" Yoda asked

"I… I got congratulated by the Senators" Anakin lied

"What about Senator Amidala?" Yoda asked

"Err… she congratulated me too" Anakin lied again

"Lie, you should not! Said something, she has!" Yoda exclaimed

"Said… what?" Anakin was sweating now

"Married, you are" Yoda prompted

"NO! I am… fine! Yes! I'm married, and she's pregnant with my child!" Anakin confessed

"Tell something I have to." Yoda confessed "Help me, you must"

"What?" Anakin became more serious

"I… wanted to change the Jedi Code I did, almost got exiled from the Order I did because of that" Yoda stated

"Wait… you were, what you guys call me?" Anakin asked, confused

"Truly the Chosen One, see that now, I do, a war. Hundreds of years ago it happened, still ended, it hadn't" Yoda finished  
"Wait… How long ago?"

For the 878 years Yoda lived, the war was between radical Jedi 'Balancers' who wanted to change the Code for a evolving era, and stoic Jedi 'Traditionalists' who wanted to keep the code like it was, every battle, the code was changed. The Order was in chaos during the time. A Jedi Civil War begun. It happened 400 years in the past. The War was stopped by the Chancellor of the time. The balancers were led by Yoda himself, and the other side was led by the ancestor of Mace Windu, Chard Windu. Chard was exiled from the order, and the Windu family was unheard of for a long time, until Mace. When Yoda finally was granted the title of Grand Master, he was forced by the traditionalists to keep the previous code. The war was never finished

"Wow. So, you want me to join the Balancers?" Anakin asked

"Yes, but your destiny, still bring balance to the force it is" Yoda told the Chosen One

"I will join the Balancers!" Anakin promised as he stood up "How many remember this battle?"

"Few Jedi remember" Yoda answered

The 'few' were actually not that few, but not many remembered the Jedi Civil War Yoda led, they only remembered a Jedi Civil War that happened long ago, before the battle described. Unluckily, one of the people who remembered it was Mace Windu, who was sitting on his office, and was meditating. He experienced a surge of light, normally, Mace would be happy because Jedi signified light, but this wasn't normal light. It came from a specific side.

The Balancer's Light

Mace became very frustrated, he was told that his ancestor was exiled because of the Balancers, later, that was the reason he was killed. He heard that that ancestor's child was made before he left the Order, oh the hypocrisy. But he knew that his ancestor had no other choice, since his ancestor's wife was actually Cerulean, one of the few species that rarely produced males, so they called on other species, just to test, and they got a male that ultimately continued the Windu line, and kept the Civil War going. This was the reason he hated Anakin Skywalker, because he reminded him of the Head of the Order of the Balancers, who was also a Skywalker, apparently. He knew that the only people who remembered it was the descendants of who were part of the battle, or who were in the battle.

But Anakin Skywalker didn't seem to remember. Mace was confused by this

Mace summoned his former ally, Depa Bilaba, who was serious about the Code too and was secretly in the traditionalists, like a few other Jedi

Mace considered expanding the traditionalist through Caleb Dume, Depa's apprentice. But he decided to wait until he matured

"Yes, Master Windu?" Depa asked

"There has been a surge of the Balancers, I believe that Civil War is inevitable" Mace told

"What do we do?" Depa hated the Balancers, since she believed them to be 'Hypocritical'

"We wait, till the time comes, hopefully after this Clone Wars, then, we will end the Balancers" Mace answered and smirked

 **I am trying to keep this in line with the new canon, at the same time expand on the Balancers and the Traditionalists. So, if you didn't see it in the hints, if the Jedi Order was ended with most members dying, which is Order 66, then no one will remember the battle. Only Yoda, Mace and Depa Bilaba know. Anakin is introduced to it in this timeline.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: ANAKIN'S VISIONS_**


	2. Chapter 2: Running Dark Times

Chapter 2

 **My document for Yoda's Reformations has been erased. Argh! So I had to rewrite Yoda's Reformations late at night! I am so angry! I also edited the end of Chapter 1, if you didn't notice. Also, the erasure also made my time go away, so sorry for bad quality, it was good. And that is why I'm one day late for posting.**

Anakin was searching around the serene Archives of the Jedi. The archives were very tall, and lots of Jedi were walking through it at this very busy moment. The Archives were filled with holobooks and computers, and it was flowing with the peaceful colour of sky blue, just like any other place of the Jedi Temple He was specifically looking for the Balancer's leader. He found it out. It was Sean Skywalker.

Wait. Sean Skywalker. Skywalker

"He might be your ancestor" Obi-Wan noted

"That's not true! That's impossible!" Anakin screamed

Anakin tried to stand up and run, but the shock got over him and he fainted on the blue grounds of the Jedi Archives

Lots of people crowded over him. Their clothes were filled with tons of colours, all together. Some white medics came along and took Anakin to the Medical Chambers. The Chambers were filled with sick and injured Jedi. Medics were there too. The doctors lay Anakin in an hospital bed. There, he slept peacefully. Until he saw a vision. Padmé, his wife, was screaming. He heard a baby crying as Padmé died.

"NOOOOO!" Anakin screamed as he woke up

Anakin then found his lightsaber at the beside table next to him. He picked it up and examined it

The lightsaber was gleaming, on it shining metal. The red shroud emitter was matt, so it didn't shine in the bright light. The black plastic lines of the lightsaber fashionably fit with the metal. Anakin opened the lightsaber with the force and saw a glowing blue crystal, with all the parts normally kept covered because of fragile reasons. He wondered why the crystal was glowing.

"Storng Dark Times, it is" Yoda answered Anakin's thought

Anakin dropped the opened lightsaber, breaking all the important parts "Argh! Yoda! You scared me!"

"Clean up, you will. See the Chancellor, you must, invited you, he did" Yoda told the young Jedi

Anakin obeyed, and went to his speeder. The yellow speeder was parked along all the other speeders. He activated the speedy Mach 10 engine and saw all the otters speeders in the hyper-lanes, they were all whooshing speedily. He rushed towards the Chancellors Office.

The Chancellor's Office was red, everything was red, even the chairs. There were a lot of couches and chairs in the big room. There was a big window behind the Chancellor's Desk. Anakin came in and they talked a while about Anakin's lightsaber. Palpatine gave Anakin a red lightsaber. Which was similar in design to Anakin's now broken lightsaber. But the shroud emitter was purple and it lacked any blacks. Anakin noted it was a Sith Lightsaber. Then, Palpatine changed the subject

"I need your help, son" Palpatine urged Anakin Skywalker "I cannot trust the Jedi" he paused, and then he continued "I want you to be my eyes and ears. I am appointing you, my representative at the Jedi Council"

Anakin was stunned this time "I…I don't know what to say"

Anakin went back and told the predicament to the Jedi Council. The council room was tall, and big. There were a lot of chairs for the Jedi Masters to sit on. Anakin stepped onto the middle Yoda had the sinking feeling as Mace told his lines, and that was Anakin told it

"You are on this Council, but we will not make you a Jedi Master" Mace's voice echoed across the room, making it more intimidating

"What?!" Anakin protested "You put me on the Council, but not make me a Master? This is an outrage!"

"Take a seat, Skywalker!" Mace exclaimed, motioning at a seat next to Obi-Wan

They told that Obi-Wan will take the mission to Utapau. Anakin grumbled. When the Council Meeting was over, Anakin talked to Obi-Wan

"They put me in the Council, and not make me a Master! It's a disgrace!" Anakin exclaimed

"Yes, but…" Obi-Wan was interrupted by Yoda

"It, a disgrace, is" Yoda told

"What about the mission?" Obi-Wan asked

"Ah… the mission… yes" Yoda answered the auburn

"What mission?" Anakin asked

"Spy on the Chancellor, we need you to" Anakin was about to speak when Yoda beat him to it "I know, again both Jedi Codes, it is, but kept secret it will be. Know why I said not to trust the Chancellor, then you will know."

Anakin was curious anyway, so he went out of the Jedi Temple and into his yellow speeder

"Done, my work is… for now" Yoda narrowed his eyes and went to his office

"Did he say… both Jedi Codes?" Obi-Wan, who noticed the entire conversation, got suspicious

Obi-Wan then went to Master Windu, the exact wrong person to be asked about this since he will try to turn you against the Balancers. So in the case of Obi-Wan, against Anakin. He went into the office of Mace Windu. The office was black and white, there were three meditation chairs. Mace was sitting on one, legs crossed. Obi-Wan did the same on the chair opposite to him.

"I am suspicious" Obi-Wan spoke

"Suspicious? About what?" Mace asked

"Yoda mentioned two Jedi Codes, and Anakin heeded him quicker than to me" Obi-Wan told the bald secret-Traditionalist

"Hmmm… Oh no!" Mace exclaimed softly

"What?" Obi-Wan asked

Mace started "There was a battle about 400 years ago… there were some evil Jedi who called themselves the 'Balancers'…"

 **Yup! Obi-Wan will join the Traditionalists! I just ended it there to be more dramatic. See you next chapter!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE CHANCELLOR ARRESTED_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chancellor's Arrest

Chapter 3

 **Wow! Things are moving rather quickly! The Chancellor arrested in Chapter III! But I mixed my plans for Yoda's Reforms and Dark Anakin into one story. So expect Anakin to turn to the Dark Side.**

Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine were talking to each other about the Sith in the Chancellor's Office

"My mentor taught me everything, even the nature of the Dark Side!" Palpatine smirked

"You're the Sith Lord!" Anakin exclaimed, pointing his red lightsaber at Palpatine

"You're going to kill me are you?" Sidious asked

"Yes" Anakin smirked

"What bout your loyalty to the 'Balancers'?" Sidious smirked "You can use the power I have to help their cause!"

"I will make my enemy kill another enemy!" Anakin exclaimed, as he left for the Jedi Temple

Anakin was thinking of making his now sworn enemy, Mace Windu, do the dirty work for him. Anakin couldn't look at Mace straight in the eye after he learnt that Mace attempted to kill his uncle once or twice. But to his relief, his uncle was still alive.

"Hello… Anakin" Obi-Wan greeted, saying the name darkly

"Hello Master!" Anakin exclaimed and left

"You are unworthy as an apprentice" Obi-Wan mumbled as Anakin left to see Windu

Anakin saw Mace talk to some Jedi Masters at the Starship Parking Lot. The lot had a few ships now, it's grey, metal walls were gleaming, there were a lot of people walking around. Anakin smirked, he would get two enemies killed now, with Windu destroying the Sith, and then himself killing Mace Windu.

"Anakin, has the Chancellor given up his emergency power?" Mace asked

"No, and he will never do, I just learnt a horrible truth, the Chancellor is the Sith Lord" Anakin confessed

"A Sith Lord?" Mace asked

"Yes!" Anakin exclaimed

"I will take a team of Jedi Masters to end him" Mace deduced

"I will come with you!" Anakin exclaimed

"I sense a lot of confusion and anger from you, you will stay at the Council Chambers until I return!" Mace ordered and left

"No" Anakin mumbled, with a dark undercurrent "Soon, you will be dead"

Obi-Wan was watching the entire talk from behind a pillar, and he could use his force bond to Anakin to sense his thoughts, Obi-Wan kept the Force Bond a secret, even when turning to Windu. He decided to cut the force bond of him and Anakin with the younger Jedi dying.

Anakin speeded to the Chancellor's Office, as he entered, he heard buzzes and screams. Judging from the screams, three Jedi were dead and only one remained. Anakin saw purple and red blurs as he went in more, so Windu survived. Anakin growled in frustration, but this was part of his plan, so he stopped growling. Anakin snapped back into reality when he heard a strong gust and lightning attacks. He went in more to see the Chancellor seemingly defeated.

"I was right Anakin! The Jedi are taking over!" The Chancellor exclaimed

"You old fool!" Mace mumbled "Your reign is over! You, have lost!"

"No, No, No! You will die!" Sidious exclaimed as he used lightning attacks on Mace

Sidious and Mace were both trying to convince Anakin to murder their opponent. Anakin was confused, not because of Sidious's manipulations, because of the old war. Anakin thought for a while until he decided 'I could kill Windu later after the trial'

"You're wrong! He must stand trial!" Anakin exclaimed, attempting to invade Mace's mind

"He has control over the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!" Windu exclaimed as the wind started howling loudly

"It's not the Jedi Way!" Anakin exclaimed, waving his hand horizontally "You will let him live!"

"I will let him live" Mace parroted and weakened his stance, Anakin felt proud for a moment, he was able to manipulate one of the finest Jedi in the Order

Mace handcuffed the Chancellor, and they walked a bit when Sidious glared at Anakin. The young Jedi made his eyes yellow and winked at his mentor. Anakin was fully seduced to the Dark Side. He reversed Mace's effect, making him think that it was his decision to arrest the Chancellor, and Anakin convinced him using good words. Anakin speeded to Padmé's Apartment. The walls were white and there was a big window which showed speeders flying and the entire Jedi Temple was in view.

"Ani!" Padmé exclaimed "What happened? I heard the Chancellor was arrested!"

"Arrested, by my enemy!" Anakin exclaimed

"Who is your enemy?" Padmé asked

"The Jedi Order" Anakin breathed

"Why would the Jedi turn on their own?" Padmé asked

"There's a few Jedi I trust, like Obi-Wan and Yoda, but the rest are my enemies" Anakin explained "Do not trust Jedi who don't want the code to change and they follow it than anything else"

"Umm…" Padmé didn't get it

Anakin sensed her thoughts "You will get it in time!"

Anakin quickly left his wife's home and went to the prison, it was full of forcefields and the walls and floors were made of pure grey metal. There were a few lightsaber streaks from the business with Bariss Offee. Anakin went to the counter, the counter was grey and a yellow forcefield was acting as a glass window

"I would like to visit Chancellor Palpatine" Anakin told the Clone, dangerously

"Of course, Give me your lightsabers, General" The Clone ordered, Anakin obliged

"Channel T-72 001#1246" The Clone told and motioned Anakin to follow him

The Clone led to the place where one of the most dangerous prisoners were kept. Anakin heard Bariss screaming at him. Anakin went a bit more and saw the Chancellor.

"Leave us!" Anakin ordered

"Yes Sir!" The Clone Saluted and went off hearing distance, and closed the door behind him

"Ah! Anakin! I was beginning to think you wouldn't save me!" Sidious exclaimed

"I am not saving you, not yet, I will do later at the right time" Anakin reassured

"Fine" The ex-Chancellor told the fallen Jedi

"I pledge myself as your apprentice, Master… Sidious" Anakin read the sign to his left

"Good! Good! Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader!" Sidious exclaimed and both of the Sith laughed

"I will release you later… my master!" Vader left the room

 **Sorry for short chapter guys! Also, in the original plans for the story, Anakin did turn to the Dark Side, and then redeemed himself when he saw Yoda and Sidious duel. That won't happen. Since the Dark Anakin universe was mixed with this, Anakin will… never mind… find out for yourself.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: MANIPULATIONS_**


	4. Chapter 4: Manipulations

Chapter 4

Darth Vader, or known as Anakin Skywalker by almost everyone, was actually manipulating everyone in the Jedi Order, Traditionalists and Balancers included.

Vader walked toward his shelf and sighed. He was supposed to rescue the Chancellor before his trial, but how will he invade a place with 24 hour high security without blowing his cover, it was complicated.

Vader was now in his Jedi Quarters. It was all grey, to symbolise the greyness he had now. He had a shelf which had a Jedi Starfighter figure on top of it and the bed was flat on the floor. He thought for a while until he figured it out. He would file a prisoner transfer for the ex-Chancellor and take him out disguised as Anakin Skywalker. It was foolproof, but then, people would check the other prison that Sidious would be supposed to be sent to and not find him. So it was back to the drawing board for him.

Vader grumbled as he did that. He thought of the security cells holding the Chancellor, he could kill the clone that brings him there, by disintegrating the clone using Force Lightning. He didn't know how to do Force Lightning yet, unless he force chokes the Clone to unconsciousness before Sidious uses Force Lightning on the Clone, that would be brilliant, and then he could smuggle the Chancellor out of there by the walls, or maybe even the ventilation shaft like how he did back in the Clone Wars.

He walked out of his quarters to go to the fields, he disguised himself with the force and gone to the field. They were peaceful, not so many, but many Jedi were talking. The Clone Wars had a big effect on the Republic, and they were recovering. Vader wasn't sure who were the Traditionalists except Master Windu, but he was sure that another war was incoming if the plans of his master fail, which was possible. But Sidious's plans never failed… possibly.

He went outside and saw Yoda

"Ah! Master Yoda!" Vader exclaimed

"Good it is huh? Defeated the Sith we have!" Yoda exclaimed

"Master… what do you think, of the dark side?" Vader asked

"Bad it is, even for a Balancer! Why do you ask?" Yoda asked back

"No reason!" Vader exclaimed

Yoda left Vader, who thought of his plan, it must not fail

 **Sorry for short chapter! Sorry! But I lost almost all inspiration for this story! I might complete Fall of the Chosen One first… I'll think about it.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: A SITH IN ENEMY RANKS_**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape of the Old Chancellor

Chapter 5

 **Remind me not to rush things. Because I think I am rushing this story.**

 **Wow… I'm losing so much inspiration for this story, just like Grandpa McFly's Adventure! But I lost inspiration for that one in two chapters, and this one five**

Darth Vader, Sith Lord, and Jedi Knight as Anakin Skywalker, was now talking to Yoda about the upcoming battle that was coming up

Despite he turned to the Dark Side, his intentions for it was to help the Balancers, since he now knew that Padmé would stay alive if he didn't use the Dark Side on her. His only intention was to help the Balancers, since they would make the Jedi better.

He held a respect for both of his masters, Master Yoda and Lord Sidious. By using the Dark Side, he could sense everything! He could partially sense the traitorous thoughts from Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Master. He wasn't sure what they meant, but he had the right to be suspicious of his former master.

Vader went out. He had two different personalities, one between Jedi and one between Sith. The actual thing was, he was a mix of both. He was in the middle of Light and Dark for now.

Little did he know what will come up.

He walked through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, the open windows were lighting up the grey, stone walls. Lots of Jedi were walking around talking to each other. There was many famous Jedi, and even some not-so-famous Jedi. He walked around, he didn't stand out in the crowd, not today. His mind shields were secure, one leak and all the Jedi would discover his true intentions.

He walked to the iron doors and read the golden sign, the writing said 'Supplies'. This was what Darth Vader was looking for. He opened the door with the force and took a few supplies, he took, a grappling hook, a packet of protein rolls and a screwdriver. The screwdriver was important for deactivating the prison without raising the alarm. The protein rolls for his Sith Master and the grappling hook to break out of the prison

He went out of the Jedi Temple happily. He was completely prepared for anything, even evading his superiors.

Superiors

He hated that word! Superiors meant something controlling him, he wanted to be free, to not be enslaved. But the Galaxy wasn't giving it to him, what was he doing wrong?

Vader growled at thinking that, then realised he was wasting his time. He got on his speeder and then he went to Padmé's Speeder, to see what happened in the Senate, so he could modify his evading security if it was a Chancellor who was experienced in conducting security.

Vader opened the door and saw Padmé, her brown hair was hanging down from her head, she was wearing red lipstick and beautiful purple silk clothes

"Hello angel, you look stunning!" Vader commented

"Thank you Ani" Padmé thanked

"I need to know who is the new Chancellor" Vader told his wife

"It is not decided yet, there is a Senate Meeting today if you want to come"

"Really?"

"Come, I will too" A voice boomed around the room, making Padmé and Vader jump

"Master Yoda!" Vader exclaimed "Sure, you can come too!"

"It'll be my pleasure" Padmé accepted

Vader kept planning his big break out, he got it all covered, he will take advantage of the new chancellor's weaknesses, whoever he is. If t is an aggressive war type Chancellor, he will take advantage of aggressive leadership to fight his way out. If it is a pacifistic Chancellor, they will try to minimise Clones, so it will be easier to minimise casualties.

When they got onto the Senate Podium, Vader was standing beside Master Yoda in a Senate Pod. The Senate was filled with circular pods, all stood and sat on by Senators. The whole room was lit and it was all coloured in a greyish-indigo shade. The Senators started the votes by nominating Senators other than themselves. All the Senators first nominated Senators Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma for the final vote. Vader decided they were all pacifists in a way, so it would make his job easy.

All the votes cam in within five minutes, and Senator Amidala became Chancellor Amidala. Vader smirked, this would make his job a lot easier, Padmé was a pacifist, and she could care less about manufacturing Clones, and she always took decision from the Senate.

She was also his wife

This made his job a lot, lot more easier. He could break his master out of prison and get unnoticed due to the lack of clones.

He congratulated his wife, and so did Yoda, calling her 'Chancellor Skywalker' in private. Vader was happy that the couple wasn't the only one who knew the secret, except maybe the handmaidens knew before. But the Handmaidens didn't have any relation to the Sith Apprentice whatsoever.

Vader thought out the entire escape for the last time until he went to the prison at night. There were many Clones at the prison. Vader shrugged them off and went into the prison with the Clone guard, his lightsaber successfully hidden in his robes, and they were so hidden, that the clones couldn't see it. He went to the prison.

"Sir, you have fifteen minutes!" The Clone guard exclaimed

"I don't need, fifteen minutes!" Vader mumbled

"What?" The Clone asked and felt the air rushing out of him until he passed out

Vader deactivated all Security in the prison, releasing the ex-Chancellor. The Dark Master then disintegrated the unconscious Clone and then broke the wall behind him, revealing a huge drop to the ground.

Sidious sighed, then jumped, Vader followed him, they both wore their cloaks and then stole a ship to a nearby planet called Byss.

 **Schedule Troubles took over! I went to a friend's house today, and managed to write this in two days! Which was yesterday and today! Thank god!**


	6. Chapter 6: Execute, Order 66

Chapter 6

 **Here's where the true fun begins for this story, no more plotting, no more manipulations**

 **Execute Order… 66!**

 **Tell me reviewers, should I add my favourite OC, Adenan Kornen to this story (If you don't know him, read Resurrection of the Father and Adenan The Masterless Padawan)**

Yoda felt a great disturbance in the force, the Dark Side was active. Now, for the first time since Dooku's death, he had second thoughts of exposing Anakin to the Balancers

After the Civil War that the Traditionalists won, Yoda began having doubts of Sean Skywalker's protest movements. Yoda unknowingly became brainwashed by the Traditionalists because of his doubts.

Yoda realised he was being brainwashed when Anakin was 9, inducted into the Jedi Order. As Anakin's training went on, he realised that Jedi like Anakin would be beneficial for the Jedi Order, the part of his personality that got removed the Traditionalist was returning.

That flame had been growing as Yoda saw Anakin Skywalker grow into one of the most well-performed Jedi of his time

But alas, Jedi Anakin Skywalker had a lot to learn.

Yoda knew that since the start of the Clone Wars. But Mace Windu would protest against training Anakin, and the Grand Master knew that. And the pressure was too big.

His intentions to fully quash the Traditionalists became bigger. He and Anakin could figure out who supported or was the personality for a Balancer. He didn't know where to start.

That's why Yoda was meditating in his office. The office was dark since the grey curtains were down. The whole room was grey, it was evening. Yoda was meditating if he should return the Balancers truly. For now, there were 5 members. Those counted Yoda, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura and last but not least, Anakin Skywalker

Yoda realised that the Traditionalist must have more. He guessed that Mace Windu was of course was in it. He didn't know how many Traditionalists were in the Jedi Order.

Jedi Order.

The Order was hardly an order these days, with the Balancers and Traditionalists splitting up, and a Sith in the Ranks.

Yoda didn't know who was the secret Sith in the ranks, but he will find it, he was sure.

All the Balancers except Anakin knew each other. There was a reason Anakin didn't know, the Force warned the little green alien not to. Yoda didn't know why, but he will listen to the force, since that was part of the Balancers rules.

Meanwhile. In Byss, Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, who is also known as Anakin Skywalker, was planning their next move.

"My apprentice, who is the new Chancellor?" Sidious asked

"Padmé Amidala, my wife!" Vader exclaimed

"Good, she is your wife, you can easily manipulate her!" Sidious sighed in relief, things were going to plan "I contacted the Kaminoans and Separatists in the change of plans. Since Obi-Wan Kenobi never gone to the mission, General Grievous is still intact, the Clones now follow contingency order 66, on your command Lord Vader!"

"I will execute it!" Vader exclaimed as he went out of the Sith Base

Vader stepped on the ground, here, it was a corrupted city, ruled by his master. Vader stepped on the road to the parking lot. He found his Jedi Starfighter and left for Coruscant. The works were made of rusted metal, the whole thing, he went into a room with a holocron. He went to the works and contacted General Grievous with the encryption code Sidious gave him.

"You must be Lord Vader!" The Separatist General exclaimed

"Correct… Order 66 will be executed in minutes, prepare for the rise of the Empire!" Vader told Grievous

"You are my partner, but I will heed that order!" Grievous warned as he disconnected, he now told the Clone Troopers across the Galaxy to… then he heard footsteps.

"I knew you were up to no good, you're under arrest… Vader!" Vader heard a voice and a lightsaber activating. Vader saw an auburn man, with a beard wearing white Jedi Robes.

"Kenobi!" Vader seethed, this was the wrong time "I will kill you!"

Vader and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers. They both did upper slashes, while running toward each other, making a 'x' with their lightsabers, Vader pushed Obi-Wan's lightsaber sideways, who did the same thing to Vader.

Vader did a side slash coupled with acrobatic jump. Vader slid to the other side of the office. Both combatants took both sides. Vader and Obi-Wan duelled for a while. Vader pushed Obi-Wan off a balcony, and Vader jumped too. When Vader got down, he saw Obi-Wan running.

Vader knew that this was the time, he pulled out his comlink and contacted Clone Headquarters

"General Skywalker!" The receiving clone greeted

"No time for greetings, put this message on loudspeaker!" Vader exclaimed. The clone did this quickly and every Clone would hear what he said "The time has come, infiltrate the Temple, and execute Order… 66!"

Then at the base, everything happened quickly, The Clones went into battle positions and started to infiltrate the Temple. Just before they could walk there, Obi-Wan put blast shields and warned all the other Jedi that Anakin Skywalker was the second Sith Lord they have been looking for.

Yoda was shocked at that. And it happened just at nightfall. Anakin Skywalker was a Sith Lord! He wondered what Padmé would react at that. Few Jedi were dying because of the blast shield, but Jedi were dying anyway. Yoda saw all the exits guarded by Clones.

It was a standoff between the Clones and the Jedi in the Temple. Yoda sensed Jedi across the Galaxy, which hasn't been much since the end of the Clone Wars. If Anakin was undercover for so long, then that meant that…

Anakin Skywalker was now very powerful

That would help the Balancers, but if he wasn't redeemed, then that meant that he was an enemy to the Jedi. There were a few Jedi trying to block the Clones. The blast shields were doing good, and they would fade and all the Jedi would die unless Anakin was redeemed.

If Anakin was redeemed!

Yoda had an epiphany right then, he will personally go fight Anakin, or whomever he was now. He will try to redeem Anakin Skywalker.

He figured it out, love was the thing that saved people from the consuming forces of the Dark Side of the Force.

Yoda quickly snuck out of the Temple.

He will save Anakin.

 **I've wrote longer chapters, but never did I write as good as I did here. My newest schedule is Monday and Friday for updates. I did say Wednesday and Friday in my other story, but I thought Monday would be more fair than Wednesday.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE DUEL ON MUSTAFAR_**


	7. Chapter 7: Duel on Mustafar

Chapter 7

 **Sorry for being so late… but I got so much inspiration for my newest fanfiction that I updated it last week Monday and the day I was supposed to update this… I don't have any favourites to my stories, I like writing all my stories equally.**

Yoda was now in his Jedi Starfighter, going to a certain lava planet to reform his best ally

Anakin Skywalker

Though Anakin was now a Sith Lord, Darth Vader, fallen to the Dark. If this was earlier, Yoda would have thought that Anakin was forever consumed by the dark side, but to defeat an enemy, is to become his friend.

So that's why Yoda was going to redeem Anakin.

Yoda felt his ship jerking, he deduced that his small, green ship had jumped out of hyperspace. He took the controls and released his ship from the hyperspace ring, then started to land. Yoda saw that everything was red, due to the lava. There were a lot of clouds and Vader was standing on the front platform, waiting for the ship in the sky to land. Yoda thought not to waste Vader's time. Yoda landed on the iron surface

The ship opened and Yoda jumped out, to see the tall figure that was and will be Anakin Skywalker. The man was wearing a black cloak and black robes, but he was facing backwards, so his face couldn't be seen

"Are you, proud of me Master?" Vader asked

"Proud, I am not, killed all the Jedi you have!" Yoda exclaimed, angrily

"But doesn't that kill all the Traditionalists?" Vader asked, even more happy despite Yoda's criticism

"The Balancers, almost killed they could have!" Yoda noted

"There are other, Balancers?" Vader asked sharply

"Yes" Yoda answered

"You traitor!" Vader exclaimed and then began attacking Yoda with his lightsaber

Yoda barely defended the attack as Vader relentlessly continued to swing his lightsaber. A pang of terror came to Yoda. Redeeming him would be hard. Yoda and Vader continued duelling throughout the iron platforms. Vader was relentless, Yoda was fast and the Battle of the Heroes have begun.

Lava was everywhere, spurting, snaking and trying to attack the fighters every once in a while, though it fails due to get to the fighters due to forcefields, which got deactivated, in the room where the corpses of the dead Separatist Leaders and General Grievous's pieces. When Yoda and Anakin went to close to the controls and fought. They went outside and Yoda did a spin, making him face Vader and looked at his now-yellow eyes. Yoda decided now was the time to talk, so the little green Jedi jumped onto a floating platform. As expected, Vader followed him.

Lava was boiling everywhere and miners were working to get rocks and gems

"I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Vader exclaimed

"Anakin, The Chancellor, evil he is!" Yoda exclaimed

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Vader exclaimed

"To a normal Jedi, think that you were lost, they would, but I do not!" Yoda sighed, not letting Vader talk, he began ranting "The Emperor, power he gave you, but the Dark Side, Power it is not! True power, steals from others, it does not, but empowers others it does!" The ranting was so convincing, that it did not seem like ranting

Vader was truly confused on loyalty "Uh…" he told no one

"Think of what others would think, if found that you, a Sith, is! Think badly they will!" Yoda convinced Vader, who deactivated his lightsaber and crossed his legs

Yoda began sitting down too. There was a big piece of land, they jumped there before the platform fell another lava waterfall. They both sat on the dark brown dirt of the piece of land.

"Master, you're right, I… I don't know what g-got into me" Vader began becoming Anakin Skywalker again

Anakin bent his legs and leaned on them, he put his hands on his legs as tears came out of the redeemed Sith's eyes.

"Master… I'm sorry!" Anakin cried as he began bawling

"Forgive you, I do, my student" Yoda softly whispered to Anakin

A while went, when Anakin stopped crying, and then he signalled Yoda to continue as a section of lava spurted out like a geyser.

"Trust you at first, all non-balancers will not, but with paying your debts" Yoda started suggesting before Anakin stopped him

"We will go duel Sidious, I know now what I must do!" Anakin exclaimed, fully converted to the light

They both went to their respective ships. They both went to their hyperspace rings and launched into hyperspace, going to the planet that was the Capital of the Republic.

Yoda had a sense of proud in him, he had redeemed Anakin, contrary to his statement, 'Once turned to the Dark, forever dominate your destiny it will'.

Anakin laid back on his ship, he would see Padmé again! And also, he needed to rid the red lightsaber, and replace it with a blue one, since that colour made his eyes flame. He then thought that red was a bad colour for him.

Anakin was a Jedi, no one could doubt it.

Both Balancers sensed a bout of darkness fluctuating in the home of the Jedi, they all wondered what happened to the rest of the Jedi. Anakin heard a speeder whooshing.

Two familiar faces came along, one of Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti.

"Master Yoda! Knight Skywalker!" Shaak exclaimed

"Master Ti!" Anakin exclaimed

"Hop on!" Aayla instructed, which Yoda and Anakin did

The speeder went up again, Anakin noticed it was yellow, his favourite colour.

"Anakin, a Balancer, is!" Yoda assured all of them

"Phew! I didn't want to keep up charade, especially in a time like this!" Shaak sighed in relief

"Y'know, the Balancers are exactly like some Jedi my uncle told me about" Anakin smiled

"Your uncle?" Aayla asked

"Never told us any relatives, you did!" Yoda exclaimed

"Talimer Skywalker, nicknamed Tal, elder brother of Shmi Skywalker, and my uncle, he visited Tatooine a few times" Anakin identified

"This Talimer, familiar his name sounds… descendant of Sean Skywalker, is?" Yoda asked

"Yes, by sixteen generations" Anakin answered

"Sixteen… that means Anakin is" Aayla stopped talking right there allowing Yoda to talk

"Seventeenth… The Prophecy, says does, that the seventeenth of the main balancer will become chosen. Not a coincidence this is!" Yoda exclaimed

They all stopped talking because the reached an ancient Jedi hideout, once a Jedi Temple, in the floor the most bottom of Coruscant, no one tracked it. It was also the place of the light heart, a artefact that can defeat the ones with dark feelings and intentions.

The room was all dark, there were swirls and curved lines drawn on the marble walls, the floor felt… clean and pure, like marble. There was not much to see, but it was obvious that this building hadn't been used in a thousand years

"So… this is the hideout, just like Uncle Tal told me" Anakin looked around in awe

"Hide here we will, until defeat the Sith, we do" Yoda told all of them

 **Chapter over! Oh yeah! My holidays started today, so I will be able to revert back to my old schedule of updating every four days or so…**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Allies

Chapter 8

 **Wow! Time goes fast! It's like yesterday I was writing the last chapter of this fanfiction**

 **Warning: For anyone who reads Adenan the Masterless Padawan, there are a few spoilers in this chapter, mostly concerning the relationship between Adenan and Bethrona, and the destinies of Faro, Master Chi, Solace and Knight Sero**

Anakin was fully awake, walking around in the now-fully lit, long hallways, earlier, the Jedi Knight had a feeling to stand around the entrance, when he got there, he saw a boy hugging a girl and another girl glaring at the two, standing on the grey, rock surface, this was the most bottom level of Corusant of course!

Wait… the boy was Adenan! His tanned skin, brown eyes and brown-black hair styled formally was clear, though his turquoise armour was questionable.

He knew Adenan from the two times he bumped into him, if he hadn't had Ahsoka, he definitely would've had Adenan as his Padawan. But who were the two girls

"Yeah, sure! Go on a romantic relationship if you will!" The girl who glared sarcastically exclaimed

"Oh… Shut Up, Solace!" Adenan angrily exclaimed

"Oh… what are you going to do? Kill me?" Solace's sarcasm was apparently angering Adenan

"Now that I think about it, I would like to see blood spurt out of you!" Adenan dangerously answered as he activated his lightsaber "If I only had a vibroblade!" He mumbled and then ordered the girl behind him "Stay back Bethrona!"

Solace knew what was going on, she activated her blue lightsaber as Adenan activated his orange one. They both started duelling, though Adenan was clearly more superior in combat, he was for some reason, holding back. Anakin was watching this, not being noticed by anyone. He knew that if someone struck the chord, Adenan would use powers of the Dark Side.

"Your love for her makes you pathetic!" Solace tried to taunt

"Doesn't work! Love makes me stronger!" Adenan resisted

Anakin noticed the duel, he wondered who their masters were, he noticed that Adenan was using Form III, and Solace was using Form II.

"Fear isn't the Jedi Way, yet you fear heights!" Solace exclaimed, Anakin was a bit surprised

"Oh… you hadn't had enough misery to know that the Jedi Code is flawed!" Adenan exclaimed

"Oh course I had misery! My Master was killed!" Solace whined pathetically

"Just your Master?" Adenan laughed, trying to bite back a chuckle "I've had more miseries than that! Tell me, did you get rejected by someone you love? Oh wait… you did. Did you get rejected by every Jedi Master and Knight, when you did nothing wrong, were you forced to take a life of someone innocent? Did you have to get berated every time you lifted a finger, did you have to see a child die? A mere child! Only 4 years old!" Adenan exclaimed, Anakin sadly nodded his head, if he knew that, he would trade Ahsoka for Adenan, but he loved Ahsoka.

Adenan then quickly gone to his full power and overpowered Solace, who was then lying down against a wall, defeated. Solace was squirming in the fear of dying, Anakin wondered who picked that pathetic student.

"You won. Kill me. I have nothing left!" Solace said, failing to be noble due to her fear

"I see your fear, and plus, killing an unarmed man, or woman in this case, is dishonourable" Adenan noted "So, Leave and make sure I don't see you ever again!"

Solace quickly ran out of sight of the clearly dangerous Masterless Padawan. Adenan deactivated his lightsaber and went to Bethrona, both of them prepared to leave when Anakin walked behind them

"Wait!" Anakin exclaimed

Adenan turned "Master Skywalker!" he exclaimed, surprised "I can explain!"

"You don't have to explain anything, Padawan Kornen, I saw the whole thing!" Anakin

"What about my clear attachments!" Adenan then turned his surprised expression into a smile "Oh wait… you're married to Chancellor Amidala!"

Anakin was shocked "How'd… How'd ya know that?!"

"Oh, I saw you guys when I went to the Senate one afternoon, sorry!" Adenan exclaimed

"It's okay! There's a group of Jedi against the normal code anyway!" Anakin exclaimed

"What?" Adenan asked

"Yoda'll tell you guys the rest of it" Anakin answered, motioning both of them to follow him

When they arrived at Yoda's room, Yoda told them the story of the Balancers and the Traditionalists, after the story, Adenan joined and Bethrona became a sympathiser.

"Maybe my friends will join" Adenan suggested, right after joining

"Yeah… where are Faro and Master Chi?" Bethrona asked, at that time, Anakin fully looked at Bethrona, she had raven black hair, tan skin, only a bit darker than Adenan's, wearing purple Senatorial Robes

"Oh… that's classified, though I know where they are!" Adenan answered

"Fine, find Master Chi and Padawan Sheekano you will, bring them back here, you will!" Yoda exclaimed "Join them you will" Yoda looked at Anakin

"Yes Master!" Anakin exclaimed and took both of them to a five seater ship that was parked nearby, two pilots and three passengers.

Adenan immediately took the Co-Pilot seat

"Hey, why there?" Anakin asked

"Though I know my way around the ship, I'm no where near as good as you" Adenan answered

"Yeah… we all almost lost our breakfast the last time he flew!" Bethrona exclaimed

"How fast was he flying?" Anakin asked

"From the 300 km/h to 400 km/h range, but in my defence, we were being chased by a insane Dark Jedi" Adenan answered

"Sounds like the trouble me, Obi-Wan and Ah… me and Obi-Wan get into" Anakin thought he would be over Ahsoka by now!

"And I had to make so many manoeuvres, and a jumping to hyperspace without stopping!" Adenan exclaimed "Oh! Speaking about that, brace yourself for hyperspace!"

Anakin and Bethrona did exactly as told as all the front display became blue and they were travelling to the planet Pantora

"Now, I guess it's safe to tell you, we are approaching Pantora!" Adenan told the both of them

"Pantora! Who made that choice?" Anakin asked, knowing that Pantora was now a planet belonging to the Empire

"Master Chi, he's a Pantoran!" Adenan exclaimed

Anakin then realised that if he was a Pantoran, then Master Chi would be able to blend in easily, but he didn't know this 'Faro' guy.

He would have to ask later. Adenan began slouching on his chair. Anakin decided to ask him

"Oh… It's just that, I'm so used to having Master Chi and Faro with me, I never realised that it could be so boring without them" Adenan answered

"Yeah. I know that feeling"

They hit off on an conversation after that, and thing calmed down visibly, but the excitement was still there

He couldn't wait to meet the two other Jedi

 **End of Chapter, Sorry for all the spoilers! But this chapter takes place after Episode III, and the last chapter of Adenan the Masterless Padawan takes place during the time of The Clone Wars Season 4.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pantora

Chapter 9

 **Anyway, now for another Yoda's Reformations Chapter! When I call a character from Adenan the Masterless Padawan, I will tell them in Adenan's point of view, so I will call Panto Chi Master Chi, and so on.**

Anakin was enjoying himself, he got quite acquainted with Adenan and Bethrona. Now was the morning, they were still in hyperspace, apparently, it was late night when Adenan and Solace fought.

He went into the main cockpit and saw Adenan and Bethrona talking

"Good Morning!" Anakin greeted

"Good morning to you too, Anakin!" Adenan exclaimed

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what is Bethrona?" Anakin asked

"Oh, she is the daughter of Senator Terume Da'atarka of Chameta" Adenan identified

"Chameta… an unfamiliar planet!" Anakin wondered aloud

"That's because it isn't a popular planet, it only had one Separatist Invasion, and it doesn't have high values to the Republic" Bethrona told Anakin, who sat down on the third chair

"Anyway, we've approached Orto Plutonia!" Adenan exclaimed

Anakin saw a snowy planet, he saw a green and blue moon, they were headed for the green and blue moon. The blue and green moon was Pantora. The ship landed and Adenan looked around, clearly intrigued.

"Hmm… this is a nice planet" Adenan marked "Anyway, can we go and find our friends?" Adenan asked

"Yeah, sure!" Bethrona answered

Anakin followed Adenan and Bethrona, they ended up in a secluded piece of land, they saw three people talking. Adenan told Anakin that the Pantoran is Master Chi, he was wearing traditional Jedi Robes, had white hair and obviously blue skin. He was wearing a brown belt with his lightsaber attached to it. Master Chi was 6'1''

Faro, was Master Chi's Padawan, he was a Rodian. He had green skin, a long snout and no hair. Faro was wearing traditional Jedi robes and carried a lightsaber similar to his master's. Faro was 6'1'', so he was near Adenan's height of 6'2''.

Anakin then realised that Bethrona was the shortest, being 6 feet.

Anakin had a shock when he realised who the third person was, he recognised him from his childhood, his tall height of 6'2'', his curly brown hair, his fair skin, it showed it all, it was his uncle, Talimer Skywalker!

Anakin approached the three.

"Master Skywalker?" Master Chi asked

"Wait… do you mean, Anakin Skywalker" Talimer asked

"Yes, I am Anakin Skywalker!" Anakin answered, smirking

"Nephew! Long time no see!" Talimer greeted, hugging Anakin

"Yeah, I'm good!" Anakin released himself from the hug

"Anyway, why are you here?" Master Chi asked

"Oh, Adenan joined a group I am in, the Balancers!" Anakin answered, earning a gasp from Master Chi

"I never thought the Balancers would become again!" Master Chi exclaimed, nodding his head happily

"What are the… Balancers?" Faro asked

"Long Story!" Adenan exclaimed "But it's good!"

All of them told Faro the story, Talimer, Master Chi and Faro joined the group. Now there were 9 members in the Balancers, or so Anakin knew of. Little did he know that Adenan and Solace weren't the only Jedi in front of the Balancer's hiding spot. There were two more Jedi, who would've met Adenan and Bethrona if Anakin hadn't took them in. Friends of Master Chi, Bobgaron Hossain and his Padawan, Hitu Harean. They came in front of the Balancer's hiding spot and when they heard the Balancers were actually in the picture again, they joined, already knowing the battle.

When Anakin and the ones who travelled with him came back, it was noon, the metal was gleaming as usual, but it had an air of darkness on it, since Emperor Palpatine began ruling the galaxy, Anakin couldn't help feel happiness for his friend, since he had done what he wanted, and Anakin actually wanted the Chancellor rule.

Anakin walked to his private quarters, only to sense Master Chi behind him. He growled, the Jedi Master must've sensed his thoughts!

"You're the new Sith Apprentice, aren't you?" Master Chi asked

"That's a fact I've been trying to forget!" Anakin raged

"You are trying to hide your fears, you need to conquer then to leave your hate!" Master Chi exclaimed

"Well, easier said than done!" Anakin mocked

"Look Anakin, if you truly are the Chosen One, you need to let go! Let go of your hate!" Master Chi tried to convince him

"You all think I'm goody goody, well, let me tell you, I'm not!" Anakin shouted "And you should just leave!"

"Fine, but think of the words I said" Master Chi told Anakin, and then slid the metallic door close for Anakin to think

Anakin then sat down on his bed, and then thought of the word, 'let go', said Yoda and Master Chi. It was hard to let go! Why didn't they realise that?!

It was very hard, to let go of fear, where had he gone wrong? And he knew, more than anyone else.

His Mother.

He began feeling anger for the Tuskens the tortured and killed his mother. He knew he shouldn't have killed them all in cold blood, but he had to, to avenge his mother.

But Massacre wasn't the Jedi Way

'To hell with the Jedi Way' One part of Anakin thought, 'But what am I thinking?' Another part thought

He needed the answer to the universal question 'Why?'

Anakin and Vader were fighting for dominance of his mind and heart, to set him with ways of their own, their ways, their masters, their allegiance, their love!

Their love was the same, for one lady, one that was far from being the damsel in distress.

Padmé

Anakin had visited Padmé even when he was a Balancer, even as Vader. Anakin and Vader both loved Padmé. The Jedi Knight was truly conflicted, they might have the same love, but they were truly different, this was all so confusing.

Light, or Dark

That's a question that only someone with both light and dark would know. But he didn't know, he was with both light and dark, yet he didn't truly know.

Yoda was right, he had a lot to learn

And it wasn't a straight line, it would have lots of twists and turns until he managed to possess true Mastery of the Force.

But the only question, hope, peril, was 'Light, or Dark'

 **I guess you're all wondering why I posted new chapters for two stories in one day, my answer is that I am going on a trip tomorrow, and I won't have internet there whatsoever, not even Cellular Data, so I have to update this story today too.**


	10. Chapter 10: Defeating Darth Sidious

Chapter 10

 **For those who read Adenan the Masterless Padawan: That story and this story is apparently depending on each other, since some plotlines of this story come from the story named. And that story is on hold. Sorry, but I'm having a writer's block for that story.**

 **Wait a minute, it's Chapter 10 that the Balancers are gonna**

Adenan was concerned for Master Skywalker. He seemed a little on edge recently, Adenan also sensed the darkness radiating from the Jedi Knight, and that was troublesome, especially for the Jedi.

Adenan was in his room, it was pretty small, but it had a bed, also a wardrobe, and the walls were the same colour as the rest of the former Jedi Temple, white with green swirls. There was also lighting everywhere. Everyone's room was the same

Adenan recently learned that it was Master Skywalker turned dark that killed the entire Jedi Order. And Adenan knew that Anakin would have to face the Emperor, once and for all.

Adenan was just getting ready for that, but it was unclear what the future holds for the Chosen One.

Meanwhile, in another room, Anakin was at a storm of emotions, he would meet his master once again, but this time, as an enemy. Yoda and Master Chi instructed Anakin to think of what type of future he wants for his family, to channel his emotions in a positive way.

It wasn't hard, but darker emotions were invading him, he was at a loss.

"You aren't!" A voice told Anakin, who recognised it immediately. Anakin already knew Force Ghosts from Mortis, so he looked around, using a Force Aura to amplify the presence

"Master Qui-Gon. What do mean, I not?" Anakin asked

"Adenan, destiny chose him to put your destiny on track, whatever circumstance" Qui-Gon answered

"Y'mean, he's a fail safe?" Anakin asked

"No, your son is. He is the one who creates the chain of events that will help you fulfil your destiny" Qui-Gon clarified

"Oh… So you're saying I should depend on my friends?" Anakin asked

"Correct!" Qui-Gon exclaimed "You should tell someone about those dark emotions. Adenan and Master Chi already have knowledge of them"

Anakin thanked Master Qui-Gon, who disappeared. Anakin saw Adenan standing by the corridor with a knowing look. Adenan must've saw it

"Master Qui-Gon's correct you know. You have friends. And plus, I'm all for helping you!" Adenan told Anakin

"Thanks kid!" Anakin replied, only to see Adenan frown

"I don't like being called kid. Call me by my name, or Padawan Kornen" Adenan told Anakin

"Oh… Sorry Adenan" Anakin apologised

"It's okay" Adenan accepted the apology.

Anakin and Adenan both got their lightsabers. This was the first time Anakin noticed Adenan's second lightsaber.

"Hey, Adenan, what's with the second lightsaber?" Anakin asked

"Oh… I managed to get the crystal of this lightsaber" Adenan told Anakin.

He activated his second lightsaber, it was a cylinder, and it had a blade that was very different, it was multiple colours, spiralling, making the blade, the blade was short, the same size as what Ahsoka's second lightsaber was. Adenan swung it, emitting rainbow particles and light,

"When I saved Jemaleia from a massacre of Dark Jedi, the royal family had mistaken me for the leader. So they gave me the rainbow crystal" Adenan recounted

"It's strong in the force!" Anakin noted

"Very. I sometimes use it to prevent myself from getting angry, since the crystal is strong in the light side of the force" Adenan told Anakin, hinting what he could do

Anakin and Adenan checked the time and quickly headed to briefing. They made a plan which started by all of them storming the place where the Emperor's Pod is at it's lowest level, since the Emperor is bound to be there. Few hours later, they discussed all the plans and started heading there. The room was entirely grey, the Senate pod was there, there was a desk and a chair, but the middle of the room was most different, there was an extra control desk. The Balancers stormed the room.

"Lord Vader!" Sidious greeted, turning his chair towards who he thought was Vader "You did not respond to my transmissions for the past few days!"

"It's Anakin, and you are under arrest!" Anakin exclaimed

Adenan had a feeling, so he deviated from the crowd of Jedi and snuck right. The duel started. Many Jedi jumped out of the way, and attacked Sidious at their own respective times. Adenan wasn't the only one who was not duelling, Faro wasn't due to the lack of skill.

Adenan sneaked to the new control table. He saw many suspicious buttons. He saw one that said 'lower cage'. Adenan had a million things in his mind that a Sith would put in a cage. He decided to lower it. The cage lowered dramatically.

"No, No, No!" Sidious screamed "Do you know, what you've done?!"

"I… guess not" Adenan answered, laughing nervously. The cage was lowered to the ground, Chancellor Amidala was seen in the cage

"You caged Padmé?" Anakin angrily asked

"What else do you think I'd do with her?" Sidious scoffed

"Ani! Help!" Padmé exclaimed

"I have to duel Palpatine, Adenan, release her!" Anakin ordered

"I can't allow that to happen!" Sidious exclaimed and aimed force lightning at Adenan

Despite the fact that Adenan had very fast reflexes, it wasn't fast enough for Adenan to block Sidious's lightning. Adenan tried hard not to scream. But it was no use, the pain was agonisingly painful, Adenan felt like he was being incinerated.

"Stop, he's only a child!" Padmé cried out

"Adenan!" Faro exclaimed

"I'll stop him!" Master Chi exclaimed and charged at Sidious "Faro, go release the Chancellor!"

"Yes Master!" Faro tried avoiding the Force Lighting and then, he almost singed his foot, and released Senator Amidala.

Anakin saw Adenan almost disappearing. He knew what to do, but he was too stunned to do anything

Sidious searched Adenan's memories, and found out that the lack of Dark Jedi was thanks to that kid. He became more angry and increased the pain. He was going to kill him!

"You will pay for all those Separatists you've killed!" Sidious exclaimed "You killed them before their usefulness was over!"  
"N-no" Adenan panted, and then screamed in pain again "You will!"

Sidious tried to laugh because he thought that made no sense, but before he could do that, Anakin kicked his former Sith Master on the shin, which made him recoil in pain.

"I once told a Dark Jedi that Dooku's Master knew the true power of the dark side, I was apparently a bit off" Adenan tried to laugh

Faro laughed too, and then turned serious "Are you okay? I'd hate to tell Bethrona if you're not!"

"I'm okay, and if I was not, I'd tell her myself!" Adenan answered in a joking tone

"But I think you need a medic!" Padmé exclaimed "And thanks for saving me"

"I told Anakin that I'd do anything for him, and his wife!" Adenan looked at Padmé

"You, know?" Padmé asked

"Since two years ago!" Adenan answered "When I went to the Senate, I saw you and Anakin talk about marriage, and I put two and two together!"

Adenan tried sitting down, Faro and Padmé supported him. Adenan leaned on the control table. It was hard with all those burns, but Adenan sat down successfully.

"I can't even move quickly enough! I might need a medic!" Adenan exclaimed

"Well, I could easily beat you in SSB now!" Faro exclaimed, Adenan just glared at him as the three watched the duel

Yoda told all of them that if they felt like they were going to be killed, to forfeit the duel until necessary, so the remaining people were Master Chi, who was heavily relying on Force Pushes, Anakin, who was relying a little too much on Force Lightning and Yoda, who was using sheer skill.

Anakin's Force Lightning became green. Anakin's knowledge of the Dark Side and the Light Side allowed Anakin to excel quicker in the Light Side. So he was now using Force Lightning that was controlled by the light side of the force.

Adenan decided to quicken the duel and raised his hand, pushing Sidious a far distance, Aayla force pushed Sidious the other way. Anakin then used Force Pull and killed Sidious with his blade.

Anakin ran up to Padmé, Adenan and Faro.

"Adenan, you okay?" Anakin asked

"I'm fine, but, as said before, I need a medic!" Adenan answered

"What about you, angel?" Anakin asked Padmé

"I'm fine, and about the part where Palpatine said 'Lord Vader'" Padmé told Anakin, who groaned

"I was the Sith App" Anakin was interrupted by footsteps. Everyone looked up and saw two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu.

"Oh… Hello Master Kenobi!" Padmé greeted

"Chancellor!" Obi-Wan greeted back

"We must put the Republic back to what it was" Mace persisted

"Yes, of course!" Padmé as Anakin and Adenan went to the Chancellor's Pod and went to press the raise button. Padmé hopped on just in time and went up with Anakin and Adenan.

Anakin called everyone to the Senate, most were overjoyed that Padmé was back on the center. All the Senators took their seats.

"Senators, Citizens, and especially, Jedi! The Emperor has ruined out government and peacekeepers, we wish to immediately start cleanup efforts! The Empire will be reorganised back, into the Republic and Clone Troopers will have Order 66 removed! The Jedi will head immediately back into the Temple once they hear this message. We will survive!" Padmé exclaimed, and everyone cheered for her

 **The most pivotal chapter in the story. Please review and enjoy this chapter. Anyway, since the Sith are over, there's only one more part to this story, the war between the Balancers and the Traditionalists.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: KICKED OUT_**


	11. Chapter 11: Kicked out of the Temple

Chapter 11

 **Ok, now for an excellent chapter, this is the Chapter where the war between the Balancers and the Traditionalist begin!**

The Council was now on their first meeting after the cleanup of the Republic, things were going good and everyone thought that there were going to be no wars anymore.

If only they knew about the Balancers and the Traditionalists.

The Jedi Order was splitting over the pressure of the two groups that had battled for many years. It would start all now. All over again.

Yoda felt the sun-warmed, metal edge of his council chair, the feel was relishing, but the feeling wasn't complete since Yoda could feel darkness coming through the split in the Order.

Mace Windu had bought them all to the Council Meeting. The reason was not told, and that worried Yoda, and Anakin, who was also in the Council.

"I bought you all here, to tell you all something!" Mace exclaimed as he stood up from the Council Chair, his feet stepping forward, then he turned to Yoda "I am aware that the Balancers are rising, are you part of it?"

Every Council Member was murmuring in confusion or contentment. Anakin was aware of Yoda's fears at that second, instinctively, Anakin activated and pointed his new, blue lightsaber blade at the Dark-Skinned Jedi Master.

"Part of the Balancers, we are!" Yoda exclaimed, pointing his lightsaber at Mace Windu

Every Council Member except for Yoda, Mace and Anakin coiled in surprise. A few other council members activated their lightsabers, pointing them at different Jedi

At the end, Anakin Skywalker was pointing his lightsaber at Ki-Adi Mundi, who was pointing it at Shaak Ti, who was pointing it at Mace Windu, who was pointing it at Yoda. The rest of the Council members were stunned. All of the members with their lightsabers went out of the chambers, at full view of the other Jedi. More Jedi and Padawans activated their weapons at the line.

"So, this is a standoff now!" Mace Windu exclaimed

At that moment, everyone pointing their lightsabers were confused, how would they know when to fight. Adenan, who pointed his lightsaber at Ki-Adi, sensed all their confusion over that question and came up with something

"What about, first sound and then fight?" Adenan asked

"Good Idea!" Anakin exclaimed

"Deal!" Mace boomed

More Jedi came in, Balancers pointing their lightsabers at Traditionalists and vice versa. Apparently, there were equal number of all the Balancers and Traditionalists. And they figured out each other. There was now an air of suspense around the Council Chambers.

The suspense was truly agonising, no one spoke a word and didn't even move from where they were. For what seemed like hours, The Chancellor Amidala came into the room, frowning at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" Padmé shouted, hating all the Jedi against each other

That was their cue, all of them fought with what they got. It was a huge lightsaber duel between the Split Order. There were glowing colours everywhere. Mace Windu used his own form to catch the Balancers off guard, who crowded near the exit.

"So, any suggestions?" Master Chi, who was also in the crowd, asked

"Yeah! Retreat?" Adenan asked

"We're not retreating!" Anakin exclaimed

Then all the Traditionalists and anyone who disliked even one Balancers crowded together, showing the Balancers that this could not be one

"Ok… we retreat!" Anakin smiled, nervous

"RUUUNNN!" Adenan exclaimed as all the Balancers ran for their lives, out of the temple almost all of them were raised in

"You are all kicked out of the Republic! All of you are traitors!" Mace screamed

Anakin stopped from where he was, the first step of the exit stairs, and turned at Mace, his face was full of sweat. He felt his mechanical hand as he smiled.

"You forgot one thing!" Anakin exclaimed

"What?" Mace asked

"I still control all the Clones!" Anakin answered back as he ran along with all the other Balancers

Padmé was very worried for all the Balancers, the Jedi that defeated the Sith, and especially, her husband. Mace misinterpreted her feelings and went close to her, but not too close due to the attachment rule.

"It's okay, these traitors will be executed for their crimes!" Mace exclaimed

"That's not what I'm worried about" Padmé mumbled

The run to the speeder lot was agonisingly tiring, and all the Balancers were panting when their got there, Anakin put all the Balancers in a Republic Gunship, they all took a rest when they got in. Anakin and Adenan were piloting the gunship.

"Where are we going now?" Adenan asked

"The Military Base, I am capable of cutting Clone Support from the Traditionalists!" Anakin exclaimed

The Gunship sped to the Military Base, the landscape of Coruscant was normal as ever, the only difference was that there was no air of darkness, only a conflicting light. The Gunship landed at the base, there were a lot of clones and buildings, there were lots of Clone Transports going around. Anakin was welcomed by the Clones.

Anakin went to the Terminal, where there were many Clones on computers, tracking ships, monitoring landings and what they were going to do, announce large-scale orders.

"Sadly I will have to kill all the non-Balancers. Not just Traditionalists, but I can't be more specific than what I will" Anakin mumbled as a Clone came to him.

"General Skywalker, what's your orders?" The Clone asked

Anakin showed all the Balancers to the Clone "Execute Order 66 on every Jedi except the ones with me! But I want Obi-Wan Kenobi alive!"

"Yes Sir!" The Clone exclaimed

A few minutes later, all the Clones were turned against the non-Balancers, to kill all of the non-Balancers except for Obi-Wan, who was to be arrested and interrogated by Anakin himself, now this war was tipped to the Balancers right before it started.

But the Balancers were blissfully unaware that the Traditionalists were trying to counter the plot. Since they heard of the Order 66 being re-executed and the Jedi decided to counter it by making the newer Clones be with the Traditionalists.

It was in the watery planet of Kamino where the negotiations took place. Mace Windu made an Order 70 to the newer Clones.

"Now, Anakin Skywalker, you turned the old Clones against us, we now rule the entire Clone Sector!" Mace gleed evilly, unaware that the Traditionalists were turning to the Dark Side of the Force

 **I'll now end the chapter here, or am I? Just kidding, I am!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE SECOND BATTLE OF CHAMETA_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Holonet

Chapter 12

 **Wow. Time flies, at this rate, I wonder when will I finish this story, not that I hate it, I love this story, but I was just wondering.**

"I sense… darkness", that was the first line Anakin Skywalker woke up to. He and Adenan were in a starfighter. Ever since the Traditionalists kicked them out of the Temple, Adenan became Anakin's Padawan, forfeiting his Masterless Padawan rank

Anakin looked around, he was in his quarters on his Star Destroyer. Anakin looked left and saw Adenan walking around. Anakin could sense Adenan's inner turmoil. Anakin felt caring for the kid, he had a life of being annoyed and unsatisfied, though not as much as Anakin, but in the Chosen One's opinion, Adenan was handling his life pretty well and was unusually content.

And when Adenan was angry, it was always controlled, and kept anger only if he wanted to, other than that, he let it go only a few seconds after being.

Now, Anakin felt the cold iron on his feet as he walked towards Adenan

"What is it?" Anakin asked

"As you know, the Jedi Order is split. I sense darkness on the other side" Adenan answered

"Oh. I actually sense it too, now that you say it. Wait. You said you can see other dimensions?" Anakin replied, and implied other dimensions with war

"Yes. I get what you want to see, and Darkness is in every dimension near us!" Adenan exclaimed "That's a con of dimension sightseeing, you get to feel the nature of other dimensions! Now, I just have to limit myself to this dimension"

Anakin had to take a few seconds to grasp what Adenan said "Oh", he just said

Then, the two went outside of their quarters, as Anakin thought of what the situation was like, of now. The Balancers had all the Clones, but rumours said that Clone Processes were controlled by the Traditionalists and the Republic was forced to support the Traditionalists all because of that. But all the Clones that were owned by the Traditionalists were probably outnumbered by the Balancer controlled Clones. Anakin and Adenan then went to the Mess Hall. There was the aroma of food everywhere. There were Clones and Admirals eating on tables. Everything was also white. There were others walking to tables.

Anakin and Adenan sat at their respective seats, which were apparently separate from the other Clones. Normally, the Jedi would sit with the Clones, but the darkness was plaguing them like a lack of oxygen.

"How do we combat this, Master?" Adenan asked, when they sat down on the white chairs

"Defeat Traditionalists" Anakin answered, sighing

"Why the sadness?" Adenan asked

"Oh… that counts every non-Balancer who is a Jedi" Anakin answered

"Did they kill any?" Adenan asked

"No" Anakin answered

"Then tell the Clones that Order 66 is off again, and then let's try to kill every traditionalist and save everyone who doesn't still know!" Adenan exclaimed

"That's actually a good idea!" Anakin exclaimed "Let's put a holonet broadcast!"

"Hmm… and I know just the planet to broadcast from" Adenan told Anakin

Then, Anakin and Adenan asked Admiral Yularen to jump to the Mid-Outer Rim Planet of Chameta. He was a man with brown hair wearing a normal grey Republic Admiral Suit, they were at the central command station, where there were many Clones and a holotable. They also deactivated Order 66 again, but told them to kill any Jedi that look like they're about to kill them.

"Mid Outer Rim? There's an actual Republic Planet out there?" Yularen asked

"Yes, I've been there for a mission, I have a friend there who's the daughter of the Senator of that planet!" Adenan answered

Then, all the stars looked like they headed towards them as the familiar sound of the Hyperdrive came. Few Seconds later, blue was seen on all the windows as the ship jumped for hyperspace to the nature planet of Chameta.

When they arrived there, Anakin stared out, to see a planet that was green, brown and blue. There were a few whites, from the clouds. When they landed, Anakin just shrugged, it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as other planets like it, for example, Naboo. There were trees everywhere, and every structure was made of either stone or sandstone, like the stone platform they landed on.

The Jedi got out first, two guards walked towards Adenan. They had metal armour, a helmet covering their hair and cheeks, but not the rest of their face. Anakin walked over to the two guards.

"Hello Adenan, I'm sorry, but Bethrona's back on Coruscant!" The first guard exclaimed

"Yeah, so I heard, is any of her family here?" Adenan asked

"Yeah, her mother" The second guard answered

"Ok, take me to her, I need to transmit a holonet broadcast!" Adenan replied

"Why?" The first guard asked

"Oh… to tell all the Jedi who are not Traditionalists to come here" Anakin answered

"Oh… so you're part of the 'Balancers', that the Jedi have been talking about!" The first guard exclaimed "I was kinda freaked when I saw your name Adenan, I mean, you saved me from that frackin' Sith"

"That was actually a Dark Jedi. But we need to get to the broadcast room in the Palace!" Adenan exclaimed

"Ok, all aboard!" The guards took the Jedi to a transport, they got on. The transport was closed roof, but there were no windows, only open.

Adenan looked around, just like normal. He thought of Bethrona, how would she feel if he was labelled a wanted man. He hoped that Chancellor Amidala would tell everyone about the Balancer's true side. But that would cause strife within the Republic, not that it's split already.

Anakin looked around to see lakes and trees everywhere, these people obviously respected Nature. They seemed nice, but Anakin wasn't about to trust them, like Adenan has. It's not like there was something wrong with them, their presences were fully pure and uncorrupted by the dark side, but Anakin sensed that something would go wrong with the plan.

They got to the palace, on the outside, it was sandstone, but on the inside, it was quartz. There were flower pots and paintings everywhere on the inside.

"We already told the Queen you are here" The first guard told Adenan

"Much appreciated" Adenan replied "You may leave"

"Yes your Prince" The guards playfully told Adenan

"I'm not with Bethrona!" Adenan mumbled, slightly annoyed

Anakin followed Adenan to the throne room, it was all quartz and there was one throne, the queen was standing there, she looked older than Anakin. Anakin and Adenan bowed to her.

"You don't have to do that!" The Queen exclaimed, both of them stood up "I heard of your problem, I can only say that I fully accept the Balancers, the Code needs to change!"

"Thank you" Adenan thanked

"No thanks is needed, I know your fighting a good cause Adenan. Anyway, the Broadcast room is next to the electric generator complex" The Queen told Adenan

Adenan and Anakin walked to the Electric Generator Complex. There was a big Generator there, though not as big as Coruscant. Then, they walked to the room next to it, there was a crew working out cables and holos.

A man came to them, he had black hair, which was styled sideways formally. He was wearing very formal clothes.

"Chancellor Sky- err…. Amidala will be delighted to hear from you!" The man exclaimed to Anakin "I am the host, you two may sit on those chairs"

Anakin and his new Padawan sat on the chairs. The camera was aimed Anakin. The host looked at Anakin and Adenan kindly.

"Don't worry, it will only take a while!" The host exclaimed

They heard a beep and the host motioned them to speak. Anakin adjusted his throat.

"Hello, Republic. This is a call from Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Knight and Master to Ahsoka Tano and Adenan Kornen." Anakin paused, a bit nervous, he breathed and then spoke again "I instruct all Jedi that are not Traditionalists to come to the mid-outer rim planet of Chameta. It is fully supported by the Republic and the people here are supporting the Balancers. I carry a huge risk giving my location, but I instruct you come, only if we band together can we finally mend the split!" Anakin exclaimed

The host stopped recording the live holo, and then he saw the 'watched' stats, there were many people who watched the video, but he wasn't sure if there were Jedi who watched it, only time will tell.

The Senate was shocked at the holo. Bethrona had mixed feelings of the Balancers being on her home planet. Padmé was just happy that her husband was still alive and healthy.

"Ani, hopefully you win this war!" Padmé told Anakin from afar

Every Balancer automatically en-routed to Chameta from the ships they were in. And in fact, almost all Jedi saw it, from Neutrals, who don't support/know of any side to Traditionalists. All the Neutrals only had opinions of it, and all of them decided to go to the Balancers for different reasons. They were unaware the Traditionalists were following them.

"Ah… underhanded trick Skywalker! Well, I'll kill you where you stand!" Mace exclaimed, then got onto his own Jedi Starfighter.

 **I know I promised war on this chapter, but I decided next chapter should do it! Sorry!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: (REALLY) THE SECOND BATTLE OF CHAMETA_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Second Battle of Chameta

Chapter 13

 **And now… a new chapter.**

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was nervous, since he and his Padawan, Adenan Kornen, were waiting for the rest of the non-traditionalists to come, Balancers or Neutral.

Anakin was hoping that the neutrals would join them, so they won't have to die by the hand of the Clones. Now, Anakin was seeing how much Adenan was trained in the force and the lightsaber.

They were in a not-so big quartz room, which was almost empty, Anakin was sitting on a chair at the right side of the room, Adenan deflecting blaster bolts from a training droid in front of him. He was doing kind of good, in the Level 7 difficulty.

Anakin then used his remote to higher the difficulty to Level 8, a beep was heard and Adenan visibly tensed at the higher difficulty

"Stay calm and use the force to guide you" Anakin instructed

"But, I never could do good over Level Seven!" Adenan exclaimed as he deflected another blaster bolt "But okay… I guess"

Adenan calmed himself as he deflected another blaster bolt near his ear. Then, they heard a few knocks on the door.

A scribe came in. He was a human who had fair skin, was wearing a Nemodian-style Hat and fully white robes

"All the Jedi came!" The scribe exclaimed as Anakin turned off the Training Droid. Adenan deactivated his lightsaber and panted

"Come on!" Anakin told Adenan, who quickly stood up and came with Anakin.

Everything was almost normal outside, with the very blue sky and sandstone buildings beside the forest and green grass. There were almost all the Jedi to be seen.

A Jedi Master came to them with many other Jedi. All of them were visibly split into two groups. Anakin knew the Jedi Master who was in the front, it was Shaak Ti! Anakin and Adenan bowed in a sign of courtesy.

"Hello, Anakin and Adenan" Shaak greeted

"Master Ti" Anakin greeted back and looked at all the Jedi "So, these are all the non-traditionalists!"

"Yes. But I cannot guarantee that they will all kill the Traditionalists" Shaak told Anakin

"Yes, I know I won't!" A Jedi stepped in. It was Ki-Adi Mundi, a one who doesn't want the code to change "You are killing innocent Jedi who want to defend their tradition and honour!"

"We are killing because they are hunting us down!" Anakin exclaimed "The code needs to change Master Mundi!"

"But we aren't the only ones here" Plo Koon, a Kel Dor Jedi Master, whispered

"Who is here then?" Anakin asked

"We were followed, by the Traditionalists!" Plo exclaimed

"What?!" Adenan screamed

Then, Anakin saw a shadow covering them, so he looked up and saw a few more Republic Cruisers jumping out of hyperspace. The split group split more, marking the divide in the Order. They all activated their lightsabers, Anakin quickly did, Adenan followed Anakin's movements.

Meanwhile, in the central command center of the front Republic Cruiser, Mace Windu activated the speakers, so he could be heard by that area.

"Traditionalists, Friends, Traitors and Enemies! I have full control over the Cloning processes! We have to defend the code from corruption of the Balancers, we must defeat them! Attack!" Mace Windu exclaimed

The Traditionalists and the right side of the split groups on ground attacked the Balancers and the left side of the split, who attacked back. All the Clones they had support of attacked other side, there were visible differences in the old Clones and the new Clones, who were wearing Phase I armour, except they were as comfortable as Phase II.

This was an all out war on the forest planet as many Jedi and Clones started getting killed, or injured. The entire battle was messy. As blaster bolts were flying everywhere and, at the same time, lightsabers being flung, swung and spun everywhere, making the inexperienced fighters die in the battle, and that counted most young Padawans, and the Traditionalists Clones'. Adenan had a specific strategy, as he ducked, then spun his lightsaber up, deflecting a lot of blaster bolts at both sides, Adenan then activated his rainbow shoto and deflected all the blaster bolts that were coming at anybody on his side. Then that made most of the Traditionalists Clones' die. They slumped onto the ground senseless. Mace Windu then realised that the Balancer's might've taken the best Jedi. But that was actually a wrong answer.

Now, the Traditionalists desperately decided to launch bomber squadrons. The orange clones began throwing bombs at the balancers, which made the good guys killed quicker. Then, Adenan jumped up and a New Clone Bomber aimed a Thermal Detonator at him midair. When the New Clone thrown it, Adenan quickly ducked in midair, making the thermal detonator hit the Palace that was right behind the battle area.

"Uh oh!" Adenan mumbled to himself as the palace began to cripple due to the explosion on the front wing.

Mace decided to kill Balancers purely on explosives. That move was a wrong one. Since the Traditionalists launched Republic Gunships with missile launchers, and hitting the Balancers, devastating the environment of Chameta. The Balancers took cover and began to revise battle plans.

"Let's make the battle fair!" Anakin exclaimed "By bombing the Traditionalists!"

"No! We might devastate this planet Master!" Adenan countered "I suggest an air assault, to get rid of the gunships and cruisers"

"We will need the most skilled pilots and the fastest ships for that" Shaak told all of them "It's worth a shot!"

Anakin turned on his comlink "Everyone listening to this, get on your fighters and prepare for an air assault. We must target every main bomb fighter"

All of them quickly listened to Anakin's orders. Adenan and Anakin got on their Jedi Starfighters as the rest flew in the air. The 501st and Adenan formed on Anakin as they all headed to the Traditionalists fighters and cruisers.

"So, what's your orders General?" A Clone pilot asked

"Adenan, take the left squadron and bomb the left ships" Anakin ordered

"Yes Master" Adenan quickly went out of the formation to work on that

"The rest, come with me!" Anakin went forward, and all the others followed, then they reached the right squadron

Adenan wasted no time he went to the left squadron, which was shooting at them. Adenan did a spin, dodging two shots.

"Pilots, go forward and kill as many as possible, I'll handle the rest!" Adenan ordered

"Err… yes sir!" A Clone Pilot went forward

The 501st never actually had a taste of Adenan's custom battle tactics. Adenan soared up, and when he was clearly over all the bomber ships, he shot at them down under. Adenan stayed at that altitude, seeing the entire battle, looking for a clear head at the cruisers. Adenan tracked it down, and then he commed Anakin in a private signal.

"Yes Adenan?" Anakin asked

"I have an idea. Is it okay if the squadron that went with my forms on you?" Adenan asked

"What are you planning?" Anakin asked back

"Oh… to bomb the Traditionalist Cruisers from over them. I'm really high up in space!" Adenan answered

"Okay, weird battle planning, but I have a feeling it might just be crazy enough to work!" Anakin exclaimed "Do it!"

Adenan went down to the altitude where the battle was going on, from the behind. He told the squadron that went with him to form on Anakin, who immediately went to the Cruisers right after that. Then, he called the bomber squadron on the Balancer's side.

"Commander Kornen! What's your orders?" A Clone Bomber Pilot asked

"Form on me!" Adenan ordered

The Clone Bomber Pilots wasted no time, when they were all formed on a triangle shape behind Adenan. They all went close enough to the crowd of enemy ships until Adenan and the formation could go up without being seen.

In the central command station of Mace Windu's cruiser, and Admiral came to report to Windu.

"What is it, Admiral?" Mace asked, darkly

The Admiral was bought aback by Mace's dark tone, but regained his composure, and reported "Apparently, there's a bomber squadron and a Jedi Starfighter that's coming right on us, but we haven't seen any fighters at that position!"

Then, the cruiser shook wildly. This shaking put everyone off-balance. When the shaking stopped Mace Windu realised what was happening.

"That's because they're on top of us!" Mace exclaimed "Get them!"

Before all the Clone Pilots could respond, the bomber squadron hit many other cruisers. There was one cruiser which got exploded, it crashed towards the planet, most of it disintegrating midair. The Bomber Squadron then came from the other side, exploding more cruisers.

"This battle's over! Retreat!" Mace ordered all the Traditionalist-supporting people in battle.

All the Balancer-supporting people cheered as the Traditionalists tried to go back to Coruscant, a few succeeded, but many got killed.

All of them went back to their cruisers. Adenan and Anakin were walking together to their central command station. Admiral Yularen was there with Yoda, but the rest were continuing their work in the Cruiser.

"Congratulations Commander Kornen! Thanks to your… weird battle planning, we won!" Admiral Yularen congratulated

"Thanks Admiral, but, this isn't over yet… I can feel it!" Adenan told the Admiral

And he was right, it wasn't. Since, back in Coruscant, Mace Windu entered the Chancellor's Office, it was still red, but instead of Sith Artefacts, there were Nubian Artefacts, like off-white pots instead of black ones.

When the now-Jedi Grand Master went into the office, and sensed, two lifeforms in the force, inside Chancellor Amidala. One of them was similar to Anakin Skywalker. 'So it's true', Mace thought 'The Chancellor and Skywalker did break the attachment rule!'

"Master Windu! What can I help you with?" Padmé hoped it wasn't about the Balancers

"I am aware that you recently got to know Adenan Kornen" Mace started

"Yes, he's Master Skywalker's apprentice, is he not?" Padmé had a bad feeling about this

"I want you to tell me all his friends!" Mace exclaimed

"Why?" Padmé asked

"Because he destroyed military personnel in battle! I want to execute all of them, to make his weakness reveal!" Mace answered

"Love, isn't a weakness Master Windu!" Padmé objected "And I will not let you execute Adenan's friends!"

"He is a traitor!" Mace argued "And love IS a weakness!"

"How so?" Padmé asked

"Like the one you marrying… Chancellor Skywalker!" Mace exclaimed. Padmé's eyes widened "Yes, I know, due to the babies I'm going to take to the Jedi Order once they are born!"

"You will not take my babies!" Padmé exclaimed

"Oh… I will, you just wait and see!" Mace seethed, then went to a mocking tone "And your little 'Ani' won't be able to save you!"

Mace left with a cold atmosphere in the Chancellor's office. Padmé got a cold feeling. Mace Windu was truly dark now. Padmé has no choice, but to wait. 'Oh Ani! Please, help me!', she thought

Meanwhile, in Anakin Skywalker was meditating in his cruiser quarters with Adenan

"Oh Ani! Please, help me!" Anakin and Adenan heard Padmé's voice

Anakin and Adenan quickly opened their eyes. Adenan looked at Anakin with his brown eyes, looking for answers.

"I think you already know" Anakin nudged Adenan

"Mace Windu is threatening Padmé!" Adenan exclaimed, wide eyed

"We must go to Coruscant!" Anakin exclaimed

"Now?" Adenan asked

"Now." Anakin mumbled

 **Yup, you can already guess what the next chapter's gonna be all about. But for those who don't get it…** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: CORUSCANT RESCUE_**


	14. Chapter 14: Preparing for a Rescue

Chapter 14

 **Something tells me that this story will be less than 20 chapters. Though I don't wanna end it so quick! Oh yeah, and as you can see, I went back to normal schedule.**

 **Warning: Includes hints of rape in this chapter**

Anakin Skywalker was very worried. He now hated the Traditionalists. Despite what all Jedi say, Anakin knew that hate was not that dangerous.

The Traditionalists try to completely block it, and the Balancers try to control it, but Anakin knew that uncontrolled rage can sometimes be useful during battle. Though he will try to control it at most times.

Anakin was now waiting for Adenan to finish the making of equipment that might help them. Anakin paced around the central command station.

Anakin's uncle, Talimer Skywalker, who was in the cruiser, came up to Anakin.

"Don't worry, Adenan will finish the equipment shortly" Talimer tried to console his nephew

"Yeah, I hope!" Anakin replied

"Apprentices always have ideas, they may seem bad, but they might have good consequences" Talimer told Anakin

Adenan came in with Admiral Yularen. Two Clone Troopers wheeled up a box on a cart.

"I should say, Lord Skywalker, your apprentice has some interesting ideas!" Admiral Yularen commented, Anakin reminded himself to change his rank back to General from Lord

Adenan walked up to the box and got out two clothes. Anakin saw that they were both black, like Vader's robes. Except that one of them was smaller.

Adenan came up to Anakin.

"Yeah… you're obviously wondering why I made clothing, but you'll find out, wear this" Adenan gave his Master the bigger ones.

Few minutes later, Anakin came in wearing those robes, everything was black, except for the gloves, which were yellow, and the boots were yellow too. He had golden shoulder pads on his robes. He saw Adenan wearing similar robes, except, his gloves and boots were grey and his shoulder pads were silver.

"The rubber gloves should give you extra grip over your lightsaber" Adenan said

Anakin took his lightsaber from his black utility belt and lifted it up, the blue blade shimmered to life. Anakin loosely held it and waved it. Anakin was honestly surprised at the fact that he didn't drop his lightsaber when doing it in a way his lightsaber would not drop.

"This will give you more time to catch your lightsaber if the enemy pushes your lightsaber away" Adenan explained

"Wow." Anakin kept looking at his gloves in awe

"Oh yeah!" Adenan continued "There is more grip in your boots, so this will make you harder to defeat!"

Anakin thanked Adenan for the suit. Adenan gave Anakin a mask, it was a smooth black mask. It had every feature of Anakin carved into it, but it didn't look anything like Anakin's face. Anakin put on his face and saw everything red.

"That's a mask that has no special features, I just felt a bit creative. It's actually the mask Emperor Sidious would've put on you if you burned on Mustafar" Adenan referred to the suit Darth Vader wore in most universes

"Did you make a mask for yourself, I think I look like a Sith!" Anakin was taken a bit aback by the new voice that came out of his helmet, and then looked around with new colours

"Yeah… I also made a mask for myself, the disguise of Darth Cameus in the Different Sith Universe!" Adenan exclaimed, putting on a silver mask which had a red line, for seeing through, it had vertical red lines from his nose to bottom of the mask

Anakin had to say that the mask matched the rest of his uniform. Anakin then went to a mirror and saw his reflection, all in red, but Anakin could imagine what it looked like for anyone other than him.

Anakin wondered why Adenan unnecessarily made the masks, but then decided not to ask it. Anakin and Adenan went to the ship hanger, in their masks, lots of Clones, Jedi and Officers looked at them weirdly.

Adenan signalled Anakin to just ignore them and go on. Anakin and Adenan went into their respective yellow and green starfighters. Anakin looked at Adenan through the mask.

"You use Dimension Sightseeing a bit too much!" Anakin teased, in his most threatening voice

"Hmm… you do sound like Cyborg Darth Vader!" Adenan noted, then rubbing the bottom of his mask "Yeah, I probably am, but who doesn't want to see what would've happened!"

Both of them closed their Starfighter tops and then soared into the air and boosted to outer space, going to Coruscant.

Padmé was in terror, as she saw Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi enter her office. Even a non-force sensitive could see the anger and hatred within them.

"Chancellor Amidala!" Mace Windu intentionally ignored her given name

"Master Windu" Padmé greeted back, fear lining on her voice

Padmé grabbed hold of the arm rests of her soft chair. She saw the disappointed looks on the Jedi's faces. She also hated to see Obi-Wan following Mace Windu, who was now evil.

"It's certain, that your friends" Mace said the word 'friends', in disgust "Will come and 'save' you!"

"Then why are you here, if you know that will happen?" Padmé asked

"Because I have a certain… attraction to you. Not attachment. After Anakin's dead, you'll belong to me!" Obi-Wan's voice was more darker and deeper.

Padmé's eyes widened, she knew what Obi-Wan meant. She was now conflicted in her wants, for Anakin to come, or not. But wasn't what Obi-Wan wanted, counted as 'Attachment' too?

Padmé asked that question, and Mace Windu laughed maniacally. It was a horrifying sight as his cloak moved along with him. He then went to look at Padmé with his golden eyes.

"Sex is just… without love, which is attachment, so Obi-Wan can have sex with you as long as he doesn't love you!" Mace answered "Anakin should've done that!"

"What?" Padmé asked, becoming angry at Mace's suggestion "You can't just expect Jedi to be mindless drones that just… oh that's so despicable!" She spat

"That's not despicable, that's just to prevent us from forming attachments!" Mace argued back

Padmé chose another approach "I am the Chancellor! I can make sure you get discovered for who you truly are!"

"No… we will discharge you when the Balancers get… off Balance!" Mace and Obi-Wan left, leaving Padmé more scared than ever

She hoped that Anakin will save her… and not die. She began to think of what Obi-Wan had become, a vile, mindless Jedi. He was the Master and Apprentice of the two biggest mavericks in the Jedi Order, so it was kinda weird.

Maybe Darth Sidious was right

Flashback

Darth Sidious was mumbling something about the Jedi, Empire and Darth Vader as Padmé was sitting on her cage, in the dark room that the Chancellor's Senate Pod was then, Sidious came to her.

"What?" Padmé asked

"You should know, the Jedi are just Self-Denying that only care about themselves!" Sidious spat

"No. The Jedi are selfless!" Padmé protested

"Ask Obi-Wan that, even to the Jedi, he's a self-denying zealot that doesn't care about anybody!" Sidious replied

"No! Obi-Wan cares for Anakin!"

"He doesn't! He has become more vile than ever, I can sense it! Mace Windu is the true evil one here, but he is weak, and I am strong! and I can see thing right. Think about it! Join me!"

End of Flashback

'No, scratch that!' Padmé thought 'Sidious was right… and who was Vader anyway?' But Padmé had no time to think about it. She thought that if Anakin saved her from the cage a few weeks later, it might always happen.

But Padmé then thought it was only luck. She was truly confused of what was going on. Deep down, she knew Anakin would save her. The Balancers were good! Adenan was a friend of hers, and an apprentice to her husband. They will come

Right?

 **I promised that Anakin and Adenan would save Padmé this chapter, but that would be next chapter, okay? I promise!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE SAVIOURS_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Rescue

Chapter 15

 **Adenan Kornen is 16 years old in this story. Also, I just assumed that Padmé gave birth to her kids two weeks before they were actually meant to be born, and this chapter would take place two weeks after the Duel of Mustafar took place in the Canon Universe**

Anakin Skywalker was enraged, the Jedi threatening Padmé was true, and it was true that his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, joined the Traditionalists, Mace Windu's lapdog no less!

The first time he was on Coruscant, back when he was nine, he sensed Mace Windu was not so light, and he realised all of it now, as Mace Windu gone to the Dark Side. He was now on Coruscant. The Balancers set themselves up on Padmé apartment, but Padmé was trapped in her office by the Traditionalists.

Anakin walked to the main room, to find the familiar large couch, lights and huge window showing the speeders and buildings that were common to Coruscant. Adenan was sitting on the middle couch, watching Faro play a game on a portable console, he was also wearing red headphones on his head.

"Kids." Anakin sighed, how was he going to take care of his own?

Adenan looked back "Hello Master!", he greeted

"Hello Adenan, tell Faro to put that down for a second" Anakin requested

Adenan did so by lightly tapping Faro's shoulder. He looked at his friend, who pointed his finger at the Jedi Knight.

"Oh. Master Skywalker" Faro greeted

"We need to go save Padmé, the time is now Adenan" Anakin told him

"In that case, bye!" Faro told Adenan

Adenan stood up and waved to Faro. Yoda came into the room and looked at the two humans who were standing and the Rodian on the couch.

"Master Yoda" Anakin bowed to him

"Go, you must, save your wife" Yoda urged the two

"Yes Master" Adenan bowed to Yoda and the two left

Anakin and Adenan were going to test their armour for the first time, they got Anakin's yellow speeder and left for the Chancellor's office. Adenan began humming a song that he was familiar with, it sounded like a theme that would be used for fighting, though Anakin never heard of it.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker was hopeful that Anakin was going to save him, she was a mess. Her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled. She wasn't feeling well emotionally either, Master Luminara Unduli was 'guarding' her office, making sure she wouldn't escape.

She walked around the soft, red floor, but she didn't feel comfortable, she never will without knowing if Anakin was dead or alive. She looked out her window to see the Jedi Temple, the once pillar of strength and peace, now, the Clone Wars and the Traditionalists tarnished that reputation thoroughly. Now it was a place everyone tried to dodge, due to their fear of the Jedi.

Padmé hoped that Anakin would be able to fix this mess, she didn't call him the Chosen One because that made him feel left out, Anakin was a person. But she somehow knew that Anakin was their salvation in this dangerous era. Despite Palpatine was defeated, Mace Windu was now the very evil he swore himself to destroy.

Luminara came into the room, she was wearing her cloak, she had a scowl on her black tattooed green face. Padmé had absolutely no idea how even the most compassionate Traditionalists turned out to be like this.

"So, here to bug me more?" Padmé sarcastically asked

Luminara just rolled her eyes "No, just to tell you to be a good little Senator until Anakin is dead"

"Anakin never did anything to you!" Padmé retorted

"Yes he did! He put Barriss in prison!" Padmé hoped Luminara would tell that she loved Barriss, but was thrown off-guard when Luminara told something completely different "She was one of our greatest healers!"

Padmé went to think of her new statement, but then decided to settle on nothing at all when she saw that Luminara left.

Anakin was driving the speeder at breakneck speed, something that he never got to do with Obi-Wan, apparently, Adenan liked going at high speeds that would give a normal person the chills. Anakin tried to drive faster. But then his navigation computer told him to go up to get to the big window of the Chancellor's office.

Anakin drove up and Adenan groaned. Anakin understood why Adenan did that, because he wanted more breakneck speeds.

"So, now what?" Adenan asked

"This" Anakin answered, activating his lightsaber "Take the wheel and keep the speeder hovering

Adenan slid into the drivers seat as Anakin stood on the chair Adenan was on, which was closest to the Chancellor's Office Window. Anakin used his lightsaber to create a hole on the window. Anakin jumped in and tapped his nose.

Adenan apparently understood and exclaimed "Crash into here? Are you insane?!"

Anakin sighed and instructed "Just do it!"

Adenan drove forward, shattering the three week fixed window. Anakin felt Padmé's presence while watching Adenan get off the speeder, that was landed on the floor.

"Now we need to fix that window again!" Padmé mock pouted

"Padmé!" Anakin exclaimed, and looked behind him to see his beautiful wife standing behind him. Adenan gasped at her condition

"I know Adenan, I'm a mess" Padmé told Adenan

"No you're not a mess, you're beautiful" Anakin told Padmé, who blushed

Adenan sensed something dangerous, he perked up, preparing to tell his master and his wife, but then, Master Luminara Unduli bursted through the door.

"Anakin Skywalker and his newest Padawan! Master Windu gave me orders to kill you!" Luminara exclaimed

"Won't happen, Lumy!" Adenan mocked, activating his lightsaber and getting into a Form V stance, raising his orange lightsaber gracefully. The light pierced with the yellow light coming from the room

Anakin did the same, his blue lightsaber contrasting with the yellow and orange lights. Luminara activated her green lightsaber and charged at the duo. Adenan defended Luminara's attack.

Anakin continued duelling Luminara. Adenan went out of the two opponents and raised his mind shields to think of a strategy. He figured that Luminara could hold off two Jedi opponents, but what about two Jedi and a Chancellor?

Adenan smirked as he activated his rainbow lightsaber, it dramatically activated with one colour at a time. Padmé was awed by the colour of the lightsaber.

"Padmé! Catch!" Adenan called out, throwing the rainbow lightsaber at the Chancellor, who caught it successfully.

"Adenan, why give the lightsaber to me?" Padmé asked

Adenan grinned nostalgically "I give the rainbow lightsaber to Bethrona all the time!"

Adenan and Padmé charged at Luminara, and then hit both sides of Luminara. The Jedi Master was fazed by the attack on her sides. She yelped in pain and doubled the pressure of her attacks. Anakin and Adenan used each other's movements to push their attacks on Luminara, Padmé was trying to keep up with the speed and hold her own.

"Damn politicians!" Luminara exclaimed, force pushing Padmé, who fell clumsily. Adenan used the Force to pull his rainbow lightsaber towards him. He assumed a Jar'Kai stance, optimised for wielding two lightsabers at the same time.

Adenan used a force-induced attack on Luminara with all the pent-up anger in him. Luminara was pushed back by the attack. Anakin realised that this was not a battle they could not win, despite Adenan's miraculous powers.

"Adenan! Take Padmé and get out!" Anakin ordered

"But Master… Anakin! I can't leave you!" Adenan cried out in protest

"Just… do it!" Anakin hesitated

Adenan had tears threatening to drop on his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he went to Padmé, who was also like Adenan, almost crying.

"Ani… no!" Padmé whispered, not wanting to lose her husband right after being able to see him once again

"We need to get outta here!" Adenan exclaimed, his tone giving away the fact that he didn't want to do this either

Padmé sighed "Ok Adenan!"

Adenan and Padmé ran to the yellow speeder as Adenan drove out. Anakin looked at the speeder, and then sighed, he was ready to give his life, for the Jedi… for, the Force!

Anakin charged at Luminara, well aware that this might be his last duel. Anakin executed his offences perfectly, but Luminara defended the attacks equally as perfect.

Anakin heard his dead master, Qui-Gon Jinn's voice "Anakin, let go!"

Anakin had a confused face "What?", he muttered

"Let go, my boy!" Qui-Gon urged "Let go to the Force, use love! Think of the life you want to give Adenan and Padmé… and your future children!"

Anakin thought of himself, Adenan and Padmé in a nice house, holding his future twins… twins.

Anakin felt a surge in the force as he started glowing all white, his body began to glow all white and he floated in the air as he summoned a white plasma beam from his palms.

"No!" Luminara shouted, knowing what was happening "That's impossible!"

Luminara began to feel very angry, so… enraged. She lifted one of her hands and summoned force lightning. Anakin caught the Force Lightning with his hands. He began shooting red force lightning at Luminara.

Luminara thought that Anakin was too dark to perform a pure light move, but she was utterly mistaken, why couldn't any of the Traditionalists do it?

Adenan was driving his speeder as he heard a voice in his mind "Adenan, go back to Anakin!"

"Qui-Gon!" Adenan whispered, he met Qui-Gon's ghost many times, and he knew not to ignore his judgement.

"What?" Padmé, who was beside him, asked

"We need to go back!" Adenan exclaimed with new found hope

Adenan began driving very fast, towards his master, Padmé's husband.

Anakin used his light powers to shoot a beam of pure light at Luminara, who started getting disintegrated by it.

In the beam of light, agonising pain gave way to the bleeding feeling of realisation as Luminara finally knew which was the Good Side. Luminara stopped trying to resist the power as she realised that the Traditionalists had become the evil they've sworn to fight, she knew she would die peacefully.

Anakin turned back to normal, as the light faded. Anakin was very awed at his new power as he saw his speeder come back with Adenan and Padmé. He wondered about the power he performed, then a name came into his mind 'Embodiment of the Light', the name said. Anakin smiled at the name.

Padmé ran to Anakin, who hugged her and spun her around. Adenan smiled broadly at Anakin. Anakin pulled Adenan towards a hug, who accepted it. They hugged for a while until Adenan released his master.

"I thought I'd never see you two again!" Anakin confessed

Adenan smirked "I thought the same too! What happened?"

It was Anakin's turn to smirk "I turned into full embodiment of the light!"

"Really?" Adenan clearly did not believe Anakin

"Yes really!" Anakin exclaimed "And the answer was… love, my love for you both!"

Adenan smiled at the fact that Anakin loved him, not that way, but as a son. Adenan shed happy tears, though he was unaware of the fact. Anakin climbed onto the speeder, so did Adenan and Padmé, and this time, they all left for Padmé's apartment

 **I got the light side power Anakin used to kill Luminara from a power Lilac Moon uses in his… her? I don't know the gender… the author's stories, mainly in the stories Matter of Hope and the Never Gone series of Star Wars Fanfiction. That author likes Anakin x Padmé stories, so it was fitting.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE CHILDREN OF THE SUNS_**


	16. Chapter 16: The Children of the Suns

Chapter 16

 **This is a chapter I've been waiting long for. The chapter Luke and Leia enter the world. Oh yeah, as I said in Adenan the Masterless Padawan, I will be using real-life items in my fanfiction, like Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series.**

Adenan was driving the yellow speeder towards where they hid their starfighters. Kit Fisto promised them a Republic Gunship, to escort Padmé. Honestly, Adenan felt like a third wheel while Padmé and his master were in each other's arms.

Adenan had feelings for Bethrona, but he knew better than to pursue those feelings. Adenan had no trouble switching over to the Balancer's Code, but deep down, he knew that he was not going to get romantic any time soon. Bethrona only loved him as a friend, and that's where it shall remain.

"So glad you're safe Padmé" Anakin smoothly said

"Me too." Padmé replied as she saw Adenan emotionlessly driving the speeder

"Adenan is just feeling like a third wheel" Anakin whispered to Padmé

"Sometimes, I wonder if Adenan and Bethrona will ever get together, I mean, you can see it in their eyes Ani." Padmé whispered back "They love each other, but they keep denying their feelings!"

Then, great pain hit Padmé and she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Oh… Ani!" Padmé screamed as another contraction hit. Anakin only had one explanation

"She's in labour!" Anakin exclaimed

Adenan perked up with an alarmed face, he put his hands on the steering wheel roughly at that exclamation and then hit the acceleration pedal "I'll get you to the nearest hospital!"

Adenan sped up considerably as Padmé was having contractions. Adenan took the emergency lane and then dropped down after going a few miles. Adenan tried to keep the speeder at a comfortable speed.

The wind was comforting both the husband and wife. Anakin savoured the feeling of wind gently colliding into his face as Anakin felt the speeder go downwards. Anakin looked ahead and saw that a hospital was nearby. Anakin recognised that hospital as the Coruscant Main Hospital

Adenan quickly put the yellow speeder in the speeder lot as he ran forward to tell the receptionist about what happened. He asked through his and Anakin's force bond if they should give their real names, or fake names. Anakin said that they should give their real names and hope for the best

"Hello boy, what's your name?" Adenan looked forward to see the receptionist, she was wearing normal nurse's clothes with a red cross on the front, she had cream hair tied back, green eyes and fair skin.

"Adenan Kornen" Adenan replied

"Well, Mr. Kornen. What do you come here for?" The receptionist asked

"I have a friend, Anakin Skywalker" Adenan started

"You're friends with Anakin Skywalker?" The receptionist asked as Adenan began praying in his head "He's amazing! I personally think that he'll be able to kick those forceful reorganised… 'Traditionalists' in the ass!"

Adenan sighed in relief and then said "Well, his secret wife, ex-Chancellor Amidala, is in labour!"

The a group of doctors came as Anakin went in through the door, carrying a pregnant Padmé. Adenan moved out of the way as the doctors put Padmé from Anakin's hands to a stretcher and moved her to one of the rooms. Anakin and Adenan glanced at each other, and then looked forwards and followed the doctors.

The receptionist told Anakin and Adenan to sit down. Adenan began humming a battle music that he heard from a holo game. Anakin stood up and began pacing around as he saw through the glass, Padmé giving labour to his twins. He had foreseen this happening a long time ago, but without Adenan. That was before the Balancers revealed themselves, so if the Balancers hadn't revealed themselves, Anakin would have never met Adenan the second time and became friends with him, so that made sense.

Adenan was humming the theme song of Super Smash Bros. Melee to calm himself down, he was looking at his legs, which were on the chair, then he heard a sharp scream. He looked up and saw that the baby had come out.

Anakin went into the delivery chamber as Adenan followed him in the sake of curiosity. Padmé gave another scream. The doctors instructed her to push once again and Adenan became confused.

"Padmé's having twins" Anakin confirmed, Adenan's mouth gaped open as another head began crowning.

Padmé gave another big push and a brunette girl came out. The doctors held the baby girl and cut off the umbilical cord as Adenan went near the boy, he was somehow attracted to him.

"Luke" The name came out of Adenan's mouth

"Luke" Anakin repeated, then smiled "Sounds good. Luke Adenan Skywalker has a nice ring to it!"

"You're naming your son after me?" Adenan asked "I'm honestly honoured!"

"What about the girl?" Padmé asked

"Leia" Adenan answered "I once went to a Temple of Light, and Bethrona had found a parchment of a Force Angel, her name was Leia."

"Leia Skywalker" Padmé wondered aloud "But we need a middle name"

"I don't know what to name her" Anakin replied

"We'll figure that out later!" Adenan suggested  
"No wait!" Padmé exclaimed "I had found the perfect name! Leia Bethrona Skywalker"

"Leia Bethrona… sounds good to have the other named after a friend, but it doesn't feel right" Adenan said

"Yeah. Adenan's right, we'll figure out something later" Anakin walked off as Adenan helped Padmé stand up

"I advise the entire hospital's discretion" Adenan warned the doctor

"Sure, I'll only put this on both of their medical records once the whole Traditionalist mess is done" The doctor replied

Adenan put on his cloak as he went on to the yellow speeder. Adenan got onto the driver's seat as the other two went to the seats beside them. Adenan got his comlink from his utility belt and pressed a button, he put the cylinder near his lips.

"Master Chi, tell Faro and all the others to meet Kit Fisto in Dock 17 of Republica Spaceport" Adenan said

"Read loud and clear Adenan!" Master Chi exclaimed from the other side.

Master Chi disconnected the call as Anakin started to drive the speeder towards Dock 17. Adenan finally washed the feeling of peace over him, since all Coruscant troubles were over… or was it?

Then, he saw five speeders surround him. Adenan looked in fear, he looked left, Anakin nodded as Adenan and Anakin quickly switched seats, now Padmé was in the middle.

"Ex-Jedi Knight Skywalker!" Mace Windu shouted "You are surrounded! Give us the younglings and surrender!"

"We will never surrender!" Anakin shouted back "And you won't take Luke and Leia!"

"They could be great warriors!" Ki-Adi Mundi tried to convince Anakin

"You will not take Anakin's children from him, as you selfishly take children from others!" Adenan objected "You have no idea how many hearts you break"

"You're the one to say, you hypocrite!" Agen Kolar screamed, referring to Adenan rejecting Solace multiple times

"She was and still not is right for me, my heart belongs to someone else!" Adenan exclaimed

"Who?" Mace asked

"No-One!" Adenan lied

Anakin flew the speeder straight downwards, hurling towards the land, when they were close to land, Anakin straightened the speeder and went forward quickly, going to Republica Spaceport.

Anakin went upwards this time. Padmé gave Leia to Adenan, who tightly held her, to prevent her flying off the speeder.

"I have no skill in holding babies!" Adenan screamed in realisation, making Leia wake up and wail. Adenan realised his mistake and asked himself "Oh what have I done?"

There were many distractions, being Luke and Leia's wailing, the exhilarating drops and ups and the speeders behind him, but Anakin expertly went upwards and went to the Docking Bay 17. He landed his speeder quickly and went out from there. Faro, Master Chi and Kit Fisto were standing in front of the speeder. Anakin went out of the speeder, Adenan went out holding Leia and Padmé went out holding Luke. The babies were still crying. Master Chi went forward and saw the babies. Adenan motioned Leia forward.

"You want me to hold her?" Master Chi asked

"Even with me holding kids back in Cherenya a few years ago, I still have no skill" Adenan confessed

"No time for small talk, we were followed!" Anakin exclaimed

Master Chi quickly took Leia and rocked her to sleep. Padmé did the same as they ran to the gunship and went rocketed up into space as fast as possible.

Mace Windu was seething with anger as he looked at the other Jedi Masters with speeders.

"You let Skywalker escape!" Mace shouted "You will all be punished for this failure!"

All the Jedi Masters followed Mace Windu towards the Jedi Temple, where Mace saw Obi-Wan standing on the top of the stairs.

"Master Kenobi, come with me" Mace ordered Obi-Wan, who quickly flanked Mace Windu to his office.

The office was the exactly the same as it was as Mace Windu headed for the window.

"Master, why can't I defeat Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked

"You are not essential to my plans yet" Mace answered "You're time will come Obi-Wan and the Balancers will be dead!"

"Why do we have to kill them?" Obi-Wan asked with hesitation "Can't we just arrest them? Master Qui-Gon loved Anakin"

"Master Qui-Gon was a fool!" Mace exclaimed "He foolishly bought Anakin to the Temple with a delusion that he was the Chosen One"

"And I was a fool to train Anakin to destroy us" Obi-Wan finished

"Correct! You are learning your place well Obi-Wan" Mace cackled "Now, leave me!"

Obi-Wan left the room as Mace Windu paced around the room, unknowingly letting dark feelings fill him. Mace Windu always had the dream of being the Chosen One, defeating the Dark Lord.

When Anakin did that instead, he became jealous. 'The Skywalkers must be destroyed!', Mace thought, he hated the Skywalkers, especially after Talimer, Anakin's uncle betrayed him

Talimer used to be a Jedi, though an obscure one, he was friends with Master Windu, they split after disagreements with the Code. They were 23 back then. Talimer had thought that the code needed to change. Mace was trying to keep him in-line and turning him to the Traditionalists.

But then, Talimer rebuffed Mace's urges and backstabbed him by leaving the Jedi Order and joining the Balancers, and there were rumours that he took one Jedi with him, who stayed in the Order, and Mace was determined to hunt Talimer's friend that stayed in the Jedi Order.

Talimer Skywalker had heard of Anakin and Adenan's daring rescue, he was happy that his niece in-law was safe, but he had this feeling that it wasn't over yet

A force ghost appeared and Talimer recognised it as he friend Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon had joined the Balancers among with Talimer, but didn't leave the Jedi.

"Qui-Gon, to what pleasure do I owe this visit" Talimer bowed in courtesy

"This is not a pleasure visit Talimer!" Qui-Gon explained, frowning "Anakin's family is in danger!"

"Danger?" Talimer asked "How?"

"I had found Anakin on Tatooine and bought him to the Jedi. I bought him because I knew that you would have wanted him to be trained in the Force. My apprentice and Anakin's Master, Obi-Wan had turned to the Traditionalists, he is insistent on revenge" Qui-Gon answered

"So, I should save my sister?" Talimer asked

"Shmi is dead. I'm sorry" Qui-Gon gave an empathetic look to Talimer

"Oh. So where is the next Traditionalist target?" Talimer asked

"Naboo." Qui-Gon answered and disappeared

 **What could the Traditionalists be up to? What are they going to do to Naboo? In the next chapter, the Traditionalists get their revenge and Anakin, his family and Adenan needs to reverse whatever scheme the Traditionalists have planned.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE PAYBACK_**


	17. Chapter 17: Naboo

Chapter 17

 **Here's some explanations, Talimer and Qui-Gon being friends isn't the reason Qui-Gon's was a maverick. And also, I edited Chapter Three so it no longer says that Anakin's uncle was killed by Master Windu.**

 **And I just started writing a rewrite of Fall of the Chosen One, here's a preview of it written in italics.**

 _Padmé Amidala was losing a fight for her life as she was giving birth to twins. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Bail Organa were the witnesses to this bittersweet event. The three looked through a window to see that the Medical droids are operating._

 _"_ _Does anyone know who's the father?" A medical droid comes up to them and asked_

 _Obi-Wan knew that he shouldn't answer, instead he gone to the right, to watch the birthing alone, he wondered about the twins, and his vision of his future son. If this was one day ago, then he would've said that he didn't have enough of a heart to take care of the twins, but now, he was all for taking care of them, he would adopt them, one of them if not both of the twins._

 _Padmé gave birth to two twins, Luke and Leia, as she named them. Then, Obi-Wan is allowed to go in, which he does to see the tearful face of the Senator. Obi-Wan kneeled by the hospital bed._

 _"_ _There's still good in Anakin" Padmé claimed, and then died_

 _"_ _Obi-Wan!" The Jedi Master heard a chilling voice exclaim immediately after Padmé had died. He knew the voice to be Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, the one he failed to defeat in Mustafar, Obi-Wan quickly cringed_

 **That's the end of the preview, now let's go to the newest chapter of Yoda's Reformations**

Talimer Skywalker was pacing around his bedroom, fearful about what was going to happen. He knew Naboo to be his newly-found niece in law's home planet, but what could they do?

Then Talimer realised that this cruiser and the fleet must go to Naboo for safety measures. He walked out of his quarters, the door sliding open.

Talimer gone out to see his nephew, Anakin Skywalker, standing there.

"Hello uncle" Anakin greeted

"Hello nephew" Talimer greets back and started to walk towards the command central, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"Is there something wrong" Anakin asked

Talimer sighed, he didn't want to answer, but he had to, so he said "The Traditionalists are probably gonna take revenge on us by invading Naboo"

Anakin immediately became concerned and replied "Well let's go!"

Talimer and Anakin ran to the Central Command Station, to see Adenan overseeing all operations going on. Adenan was currently on the right side talking to a Clone Trooper.

"No! No! I said that the main circuits would be concentrated on defence!" Adenan exclaimed at the Clone Trooper

"Yes commander!" The Clone saluted and left

"What happened?" Anakin asked Adenan

"Some guy put the main circuits on the turrets" Adenan answered

Anakin ran towards the Clone to tell him that Adenan's order wasn't needed and they should keep the main circuits concentrated on the turrets. Adenan frowned slightly at that realisation.

"Happens" Talimer chuckled, Adenan groaned in reply. Talimer then became serious and told Adenan "There's a chance that the Traditionalists might invade Naboo, or at least blockade it"

Adenan walked to the middle of the room, to Admiral Yularen. Yularen looked at Adenan as he came forward.

"Go to Naboo" Adenan ordered

"Yes Commander Kornen" Admiral Yularen went to tell a Clone Pilot that exact thing.

A few seconds later, all the stars became lines as the Cruiser jumped to hyperspace, and Adenan felt that the fleet that was behind them had followed them. Adenan smiled because they were actually on the orbit of Malastare before hyperspace, so they got there in just a few minutes. That's when Anakin came back from tracking down the Clone and telling him that Adenan's newest order was unnecessary.

The luscious green and blue planet came in view as Anakin smiled. Adenan mentally cheered since it was similar to Chameta, which, over the years became his second home.

But then they saw three Republic cruisers on the orbit of Naboo. That's when Padmé came to the Central Command Station. She was wearing casual lavender clothes, and holding Luke and Leia, who were looking around from Padmé's arms.

"Good morning, Uncle, Adenan and Ani" Padmé greeted

"Good morning" Adenan greeted back, then noted "We're on Naboo"

"Naboo?" Padmé asked, in surprise, not expecting to go to her home planet

"Hello Padmé" Anakin greeted and continued "We need to go to Naboo, it seems the Traditionalists have blockaded it!"

Meanwhile, Talimer was contacting the other ships, ordering stuff that Anakin couldn't hear. Anakin, Adenan and Padmé went to the hanger, they saw yellow and green Jedi Starfighters, and they also saw the Twilight. The ship was grey, and Adenan recently repaired it, so it was all shiny and looking brand new.

Anakin activated the ramp of the Twilight, and the ramp went down as Anakin walked into the ship, Adenan and Padmé followed Anakin.

Adenan took the co-pilot seat as Anakin took the pilot seat. Padmé sat on the back seat, pushing it left so she was between Adenan and Anakin.

"Well, judging from the bond me and Faro have, the battle started" Adenan told Anakin

"It did" Anakin assured

The Twilight flew from the docks and out into space, where the cruisers were gunning each other and ships were flying and exploding everywhere. Anakin quickly sped to the planet in front of them. It was easy.

Anakin flew into the atmosphere, and then went down to a distance where they could see all the land. Memories of the time they met assaulted Anakin and Padmé, as they smiled in remembrance.

Padmé looked forward to see a house near the lake, she recognised it as her lake house.

"Adenan! Land there!" Padmé instructed

"Ok then" Adenan replied and took over controls, landing the ship on the grassy plains near the lake house

The trio went out with Padmé holding the babies. Adenan was awed at the sight before him, the clean and smooth sand, with waves coming from beside that, and there was also a house.

"So, what now?" Adenan asked them

"I actually don't know" Anakin answered

"Why not head towards Theed, the capital of this planet" Padmé suggested

Anakin and Adenan nodded their heads in agreement as they started walking towards the city. Meanwhile, Master Chi and Faro were fighting Traditionalist Clones, slicing any that came to them.

"Are we still gonna be on war, I really want peace!" Faro ranted

"Well, we must fight to have the peace you really want Faro" Master Chi tried to motivate his Rodian Padawan, as more blast shots headed towards them.

All the Clones stopped shooting as Mace Windu came forward, Master Chi and Faro stopped fighting as Mace's purple lightsaber activated.

"Master Windu!" Master Chi exclaimed and continued "You have nerve to commence this battle!"

"I do. Anyway, I just need Padawans' Sheekano and Kornen's bond to say that I kidnapped Padmé's family" Mace replied

"Wait… what?" Faro asked, as he transmitted what he just heard to Adenan through the force

As Adenan was walking with the Skywalkers, he sensed what Faro transmitted him through the force, he widened his eyes in realisation of what just happened.

"Did the Traditionalists really go that low?" Adenan asked himself, in a volume that everyone heard

"What?" Padmé asked Adenan, confused by his statement

"Your family was kidnapped by the Traditionalists" Adenan answered

"What?!" Anakin shouted

Anakin quickly picked up Padmé, who gave the babies to Adenan, who held them as well as he could. He still hadn't had enough skill to hold babies, but he was cautious this time not to shout.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong" Anakin read his Padawan's mind and answered "Just don't lose the babies while using Force Speed", Anakin warned and Adenan understood the implication

"Can't we just use Force Jump?" Adenan asked

"That's in another dimension" Anakin answered

Adenan would have face palmed if he wasn't holding the babies, and he almost did, but Adenan managed to make them stable on his hands using the Force.

Adenan and Anakin concentrated in the force, and the power granted them high speed, which they used to go to Padmé's parent's house in three seconds.

"That was fast" Adenan commented, as he saw a medium sized house. Padmé went through the arch that led to the house and saw a off-white house standing there, Anakin and Adenan followed. Adenan saw a sign that said 'House of the Naberrie family', Adenan assumed that was Padmé's true family name.

Padmé immediately knew something was wrong when her nieces, Pooja and Ryoo, didn't come out from the house to greet her.

Anakin sensed Padmé's concern and put his hand on her shoulder as Adenan easily opened the door, which made him confused. Adenan went into the house to see entire house messed up. He also saw two children tied up using ropes. Adenan immediately activated his lightsaber. The two children got startled.

"Don't worry, I'm a Jedi" Adenan reassured the two as he put his lightsaber near the rope, the rope burned a bit until Adenan began undoing the entire rope through that ripped part

"Thank you" The older of the two thanked "I'm Ryoo, and this is my younger sister Pooja"

"Hello" The younger shyly greeted and went behind her older sister

"What happened?" Adenan asked

"Well, we were here, playing with each other, then this guy came in, he had no hair, he came in and then took our mommy" Ryoo recounted

"He also took daddy, grand mummy and grand pappy" Pooja supplied

"Oh, are you related to Padmé Amidala?" Adenan asked

"Yeah, she's our auntie" Ryoo answered, much to Adenan's surprise

Adenan rushed out to tell Padmé, Ryoo and Pooja ran after him, Adenan saw Padmé and Anakin talking.

"Master! Padmé!" Adenan called

"Relax Adenan, we're here" Anakin replied, and then he saw Ryoo and Pooja beside Adenan

"Uncle Anakin!" Ryoo exclaimed, and hugged Anakin

"Hello squirt!" Anakin greeted

"Ryoo, Pooja!" Padmé exclaimed, and continued "I was so worried about you both!"

"They say that Mace Windu kidnapped your sister… and parents, I think" Adenan reported, making assumptions, which were actually correct

"Sola… Mom… Dad" Padmé whispered

"It's okay Padmé, we'll save them" Adenan reassured confidently

"Where did they go?" Anakin asked the two Naberrie children, and then asked again more specifically "Where did the bald guy go?"

"They went out of the main gate and then this other guy came along and tied us up, he had horns on his head, and was brown skinned" Ryoo answered

"Great Scott. Agen Kolar" Adenan lifted his head up and whispered, as they all heard footsteps.

It was Agen Kolar, and behind him were Padmé's relatives tied up. Adenan was furious as he realised that the Traditionalists did go that low, he became furious at the realisation that they would stop at nothing to kill them. That made him overprotective of his friends, so Adenan growled at the Jedi Master.

"Agen Kolar" Anakin growled and activated his blue lightsaber

"Anakin Skywalker" Kolar sneered "I knew that you would want to save your pathetic wife's family! That's why we ban attachment!"

Adenan activated his orange lightsaber and exclaimed "Let them go!"

"You are in no position to make demands boy!" Kolar exclaimed back

"Or… am I?" Adenan asked as he charged at the Jedi Master, only to get Force Pushed back to the outer walls of the house they were in front.

Anakin charged at the Jedi Master, resisting a Force Push aimed at him and then brought his weapon at the Jedi Master, who defended it and a slow duel commenced. Adenan stood up, and then saw Padmé. Adenan climbed up the fence, which was pretty short, he then went to behind the duel and untied the other relatives of Padmé the same way he untied Pooja and Ryoo.

"Thank you, young man" A plump, brown haired woman thanked Adenan

"Your welcome" Adenan responded, and continued "We need to get out of here before…"

Adenan was interrupted by a scream "Kornen!", the screamer shouted

Adenan quickly raised his lightsaber and defended himself, he bit his lip as Kolar's strength was dominating him, but he managed to hold himself until Anakin swiftly kicked Kolar on his left shin. While Kolar was distracted, Adenan punched him in the face.

"Padmé! You and your family get out of here!" Anakin ordered his wife  
"Come back alive!" Padmé replied, and ran with her family to a safe distance.

They went to a safe distance as they saw Anakin, Adenan and Master Kolar duel each other, with a brilliant show of blue and orange.

"Who's the young man?" Jobal, the woman that thanked Adenan and Padmé's mother asked

"Adenan, he's a student of Anakin's" Padmé answered

"Wow… times change" Ruwee, a brown haired man, and Padmé's father, noted

"Yeah, last time, Anakin was a student himself, and now he's your husband!" Sola, Padmé's sister, who had black hair and was thin, she then teased Padmé with "And you got busy!"

Padmé remembered her babies "Mom, Dad, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja, this is Luke and Leia Skywalker", she introduced, presenting her babies

"They're so cute!" Jobal squealed

"Yeah, they are" Padmé replied

"We're proud Padmé" Ruwee laughed

Meanwhile, Anakin and Adenan were duelling the Zabrak Jedi Master Agen Kolar as Padmé hoped that they will get out of this battle intact and alive.

 **Hopefully you readers enjoyed both the preview and the chapter! Tell me in the reviews how the preview looks, and if that scene is better than the original Fall of the Chosen One. Anyway, if you don't know Padmé's family, they're Canon, in a deleted scene of Episode II and you can see a small shot of them in Padmé's funeral in Episode III.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE NABERRIES_**


	18. Chapter 18: Padmé's Family

Chapter 18

 **The duel continues in this chapter, to recap, Agen Kolar and Mace Windu kidnapped Padmé's family and Anakin and Adenan now have to rescue the family.**

Anakin and Adenan were in a duel with one of the most skilled Traditionalists. Agen Kolar. Master Kolar disliked attachment and was a stickler to the rules and Tradition. During his time as a Sith, Anakin had learnt that Tradition wasn't always the right way.

Anakin then lifted his arms and produced green force lightning, hitting Kolar. Anakin stopped the force lightning and Adenan jumped at Kolar, punching him on the face. Kolar charged at both of them, growling with hate.

"You will pay for this, Skywalker!" Kolar exclaimed, his eyes bleeding yellow

"The Jedi have led themselves to ruin and it's no way our fault" Anakin stated

"Tell me, how would you feel if I killed the pretty Senator over there?" Kolar taunted

"You wouldn't" Anakin replied, his eyes slowly flashing yellow, then flashing to it's normal blue

"I will" Kolar whispered evilly, and everyone heard

Anakin's eyes blessed yellow as Kolar charged at the Naberrie family, who were standing, horror marring their faces. Then, Kolar floated into the air and felt his neck contract and the air coming out of his lungs, slowly. Kolar was spun towards Anakin.

"You will not hurt my family!" Anakin exclaimed

"Like I'd listen to a Balancer and ex-Sith!" Kolar sneered, Padmé gasped at Anakin being called an ex-Sith

"I've been waiting long for this!" Anakin cackled

Adenan thought about doing something to prevent his Master from turning to the Dark Side. He looked as Kolar was being tortured by Anakin's force choke. Adenan deactivated his lightsaber, deciding to let Anakin kill Kolar.

Anakin then turned his hand, which was pointed to Kolar, into a fist. Kolar died with a thunderous 'snap' in his neck. Kolar's lifeless body fell to the ground as Padmé gasped as she saw the gory scene as blood spurted out of Kolar's neck. Ruwee put his hand on Padmé's shoulder.

"Ex-Sith?" Padmé asked Anakin sharply

"I used to be the Empire's Chief Enforcer" Anakin answered, and continued with realisation that his past had caught up with him "Named Darth Vader"

"You were the Vader guy that Palpatine told me about when he put me in a cage?" Padmé asked

"Let's go in and I will explain everything" Anakin said

The Naberries', Anakin and Adenan went into the Naberrie house and Jobal set up the table. Everyone sat down.

"It all began when Palpatine was arrested, I turned to his teachings and became Darth Vader. I helped him escape from prison" Anakin started  
"You helped him escape?" Padmé asked, then exclaimed "But he was dangerous!"

"I thought that it would be the best solution" Anakin solemnly said

"He was manipulated" Adenan defended Anakin

"Young man, you are no part of this conversation!" Jobal, Padmé's mother exclaimed to Adenan, who scowled, and then turned to Anakin and said "You caused many atrocities, you are not fit to be my daughter's husband!"

"Do you regret it?" Ruwee, Padmé's father asked, trying to make Jobal's opinions not get to his son-in-law

"More than ever" Anakin answered, then continued "Those were the worst moments of my life, I've matured from my actions and now know what I have done wrong"

Padmé hugged Anakin, reassuring him that his past as Darth Vader wasn't a problem, everyone else nodded at him, also showing that it was no problem, except Jobal, who was scowling at both Anakin and Adenan.

"So, what happened between the time Vader went M.I.A and the Empire's defeat?" Jobal asked Anakin, wanting the full story

"Well, it all started two days after the start of the Empire, I had a mission in Mustafar" Anakin started

Anakin continued the story, from the Duel on Mustafar against him and Yoda, to Pantora, to the trip back to Coruscant and the defeat of the Empire.

When Anakin had finished, Adenan's comlink beeped. Adenan picked the black cylinder up and pressed a button, it was Master Chi.

"Hello?" Master Chi asked

"Hi" Adenan greeted

"So, how's the battle on your end?" Master Chi asked once again

"Good, the Naberries were kidnapped, but we rescued them" Adenan answered  
"Good. Because there's a dangerous battle on our end!" Master Chi exclaimed

Everyone got shocked, then they heard marching footsteps. Anakin stood up and quickly ran out to see the Traditionalists' Clones' dragging out people from their homes. Anakin activated his lightsaber and jumped to battle.

Anakin sliced three clones, and force pushed the rest with a strong force wave.

"It's him!" A clone exclaimed

"Anakin Skywalker!" Another Clone exclaimed

"Blast him!" The Commander of the troops ordered as the Clones began to shoot at Anakin

Anakin deflected all the blasts. The Clones slumped down, dead. Adenan and Padmé walked out, both of them with their weapons on their hands. Though Adenan's lightsaber was deactivated

"There's a battle!" Anakin exclaimed

"True." Adenan replied

Then, more Traditionalist Clones came towards the Jedi and Padmé, before they could scream, Anakin used his Sith instinct to cut off the Clones. Padmé nodded sideways at Anakin, telling him that it wasn't nice.

"What?" Anakin asked, and then noted "They were going to kill us"

Adenan remained silent as they all walked. Padmé then remembered about the babies. She ran into the Naberrie house and Adenan looked confusedly at Anakin. Anakin just shrugged

Padmé saw her family cleaning up after the dinner. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"You just got out without saying goodbye!" Jobal exclaimed

"Sorry" Padmé tried to apologise, then asked "Care to take care of Luke and Leia for me?"

"Sure, why not!" Ruwee exclaimed

"But why?" Sola, Padmé's sister asked

"I need to fight this battle, and it will be more complicated with holding two babies" Padmé answered

"When will you ever leave that life?" Jobal asked

"When I decide to" Padmé answered, and left

Jobal turned to Ruwee and Sola, who were sitting on the couches in the room just beside the Dining Room. Jobal walked up to them and sat on a couch right across theirs. Sola was holding Luke and Leia.

"Why were you defending Vader?" Jobal asked Ruwee

"His name is Anakin, not Vader. And I was defending him because he seemed genuinely remorseful for his actions. I know the Empire hasn't lasted long, but…" Ruwee thought of words to say

"It had committed lots of atrocities during those two weeks!" Jobal exclaimed

"But Vader was only part of the Empire for only two days!" Ruwee exclaimed back

"And it lasted for another two weeks until Anakin defeated the Emperor" Sola supplied

"But he had much to atone for, since most of the murders on Coruscant were during those two days!" Jobal exclaimed, trying to besmirch Anakin. Ruwee sighed and wondered if Jobal will ever like Anakin

Meanwhile, Padmé was helping Anakin and Adenan with fighting the swarms of Clones that were coming at them. Padmé was shooting down Clones with her blaster.

Meanwhile, Mace Windu had escaped the battle, due to the fact that he learnt that Agen Kolar had been killed by Anakin Skywalker and that they were losing the battle.

He was now in his cruiser. Mace opened a channel to all the Traditionalists and the Clones on their side. He waited until everyone had opened the channel on their end.

"This battle's over. I order you all to retreat" Mace ordered all of the people on his side.

Every Traditionalist-supporting trooper and Jedi were retreating from the planet. Master Chi and Faro looked at all the Clones retreating from the area.

"It's not over, but we have won the battle!" Master Chi exclaimed

"I seriously wanted the war to end here!" Faro noted, he really liked peace.

Meanwhile, in front of the Naberrie house, Adenan cheered as they realised that the battle had been won. Anakin and Padmé hugged each other in the victory.

"Anyway, now we leave Naboo to hide again?" Adenan asked with a twinge of disappointment, Anakin understood that Adenan didn't want to leave the planet

"Sorry, Adenan, but I don't want to leave this planet either!" Anakin exclaimed

"I think I'll stay here, it's you two they're hunting, I was only in the way… a burden" Padmé said

"You weren't a burden, my love, but if you want to stay here, it's your choice" Anakin assured

Anakin and Adenan started to leave Naboo as Padmé waved at them and went back to her family's house. Padmé went to the couches to see her father and sister talking.

"Hello again, Padmé!" Ruwee greeted

"I decided to stay here" Padmé exclaimed

"Did you quit the Senate job?" Jobal asked

"No. I wanted to stay here for a while, but Ani and Adenan left" Padmé answered

"Why?" Sola asked

"Anakin and Adenan are still being hunted by the people that invaded this planet just a few hours ago. I was only in it to defend myself" Padmé answered

"Well, hopefully they stay alive" Ruwee said

"Yeah, me too" Padmé replied

The Naberrie family was laughing and talking as Mace Windu was in his cruiser, plotting something else. He remembered how he plotted the Tuskens kidnapping Anakin's mother and Talimer's sister Shmi along with a mysterious hooded man, the hooded man was doing the plot for something to do with Anakin. But he was in it to get revenge on Talimer Skywalker.

Thinking about Anakin's mother made him think about killing the rest of Anakin's family. He will kill them straightforward instead of trying them up like he did to the Naberrie's. Mace smirked at his plan as he went to tell his Admiral to jump to Tatooine.

 **I'm sure you all can guess who the 'mysterious hooded man' is. If you can't figure it out, it's Sidious. Though Mace didn't know the man was Sidious.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE LARS FAMILY_**


	19. Chapter 19: Anakin's Family

Chapter 19

Jedi Master Yoda was hobbling towards Anakin Skywalker, to see his children. He knew that the two babies would need to be trained, and those babies would Anakin's. But he didn't come for that. He went into the training room to see Anakin and Adenan sparring.

Their lightsabers were crossed. Adenan flicked his wrist, but Anakin countered the attack by flicking his wrist with stronger force, making Adenan's lightsaber bounce and drop from his hand.

"I win" Anakin exclaimed with a sly tone

Adenan picked up his lightsaber with the force, then replied "Fine." He said a bit disappointed

"Greet you two, I do" Yoda said warmly, startling the two Jedi

"Master Yoda!" Adenan exclaimed, with sudden attentiveness, and then quickly bowed to him

Anakin bowed to Master Yoda too. Yoda smiled at Anakin warmly, because of the fact that he was seeing Anakin again after the events with the Traditionalists throwing out the Balancers from the Jedi Temple.

"Greetings, my apprentice" Yoda greeted Anakin with the same warm tone he had

"So, Master Yoda, why are you here?" Adenan asked with both confusion and dread of a new mission

"News, I have" Yoda answered vaguely, making Adenan nervous for no reason

"News?" Anakin asked, clearly wanting to hear the news

"Yes, plans, Mace Windu has" Yoda answered with a bit of concern

"That's not new" Anakin muttered with a small shrug

"Kill the Lars, he will" Yoda answered with more concern

"That's your step-family, right?" Adenan asked Anakin confusedly

"Yes!" Anakin answered with fear, his eyes widening as he exclaimed that, then ran towards the central command station

Yoda jumped onto Adenan's back, who ran behind Anakin, they saw Anakin talking to his uncle in the cruiser.

"That means, they're attacking my family!" Talimer exclaimed in both anger and concern

"Jump to Tatooine!" Anakin ordered Commander Appo quickly and firmly, the Clone did so

Appo saluted and went to tell the Admiral. The stars turned to lines almost immediately. Anakin began pacing around, very angrily. Yoda went off Adenan's back and ran towards Anakin, trying to calm him down. The ship was in hyperspace for a few seconds and the whole cruiser shook, and a desert planet came to view. Anakin sensed the distress of his stepfamily.

"Anakin and Adenan, go you will" Yoda assigned the Jedi-Padawan team

"Yes Master!" Anakin exclaimed

Adenan and Anakin ran towards the ship hanger and quickly jumped into their starfighters. R2-Y7, Adenan's droid, beeped from his compartment in Adenan's ship, wondering where they would go.

"Tatooine" Adenan answered in a neutral tone

R2-D2 beeped, dreading to go back to the desert planet. Anakin nodded his head as they both flew and went to the desert planet. They landed in a deserted piece of land.

"The farm of my step-father is only a kilometre away" Anakin remarked, a bit bristled, setting foot on the planet they really didn't want to go to.

Adenan felt the sand on his shoes, then he sighed, realising that he was going to get his favourite turquoise armour dirty. Anakin walked as Adenan followed. They then saw Owen Lars, who was a brown haired man with a moustache and beard and was wearing normal white farm robes. He shot blaster bolts at Mace Windu, who deflected them with his purple lightsaber.

Beru Lars, a blonde haired woman who was wearing blue farm robes, was looking horrified of Mace Windu.

"Let my brother go! I'm the one you're hunting!" Anakin exclaimed with anger and nervousness for his family, and everyone stared at him

"Really Master. You could've said something more threatening" Adenan told Anakin disappointedly

"Anakin Skywalker, I knew you'd come here. Your attachment detains you" Mace bellowed as if he knew everything

Mace and Anakin charged at one another, crossing their lightsaber. Mace began being very ruthless, he punched Anakin in the face, making him lose his balance and falling towards the ground. Mace was about to kill Anakin, but Adenan quickly intercepted, blocking Mace's blow.

Adenan and Anakin began fighting Mace. Owen and Beru was watching the spectacular duel. Mace was more at Anakin, he force pushed Adenan out of the way, the Padawan was about to hit the wall of the farm, but Adenan was caught by Beru.

"Thanks" Adenan thanked Beru, as he saw Mace kick Anakin on the shin, then slashed his lightsaber, creating a scar on Anakin's cheek and left arm, but not injuring them in any way. Anakin yelled in agony. Beru yelped at her step-brother in law's pain, as Anakin recoiled in said pain. Mace deactivated his lightsaber and toppled over Anakin. Mace sat up and began torturing Anakin using punches.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this" Mace sneered, smiling evilly at Anakin's pain

Mace punched Anakin another time, making his nose bleed. Beru gasped at the sight of Anakin being hurt and blooded.

"What do you have against Ani anyway?" Beru asked

"He's my rival!" Mace answered with anger, then asked Anakin with frightening finality "Any last words, Skywalker?"

"Yes." Anakin answered, then said "Adenan, tell Padmé I always loved her and always will, even in death. Adenan, you were the most faithful student I ever had, continue that faith in your training with Master Plo Koon"

"No!" Adenan objected with sudden anger, punching Mace from the behind with Force enhanced strength

Mace flew across the desert, then he stood up, his eyes bleeding yellow. Anakin looked in horror as Mace activated his lightsaber.

"You two are pathetic!" Mace exclaimed with all the anger he had, using Force Choke on both Anakin and Adenan

Both of their hands shot up to their necks as they floated. Mace smiled at personal victory, the two thorns at his side would die! Mace began really feeling happy, in a twisted way. Beru and Owen watched the scene in shock

Then, Mace got great pain at his back as a foot connected to him. Mace lied face first on the desert now as the assailant threw away his cloak. Mace stood up and looked surprised at the person before him.

"Talimer Skywalker" Mace seethed

"It is me, my friend!" Talimer exclaimed slyly, activating his green lightsaber

Mace activated his purple lightsaber and taunted slyly with "Did you know… I put your sister in Tusken possession"

"You killed Shmi?!" Talimer raged, anger overwhelming him, and Anakin became shocked, then activated his lightsaber

"You killed mom" Anakin breathed angrily, his own eyes bleeding yellow

Anakin, Adenan and Talimer charged at Mace, all of them being angry. Adenan at the fact that his Master was harmed and the Skywalker's at the fact that Shmi was dead due to Mace Windu's acts.

Owen and Beru stood there, shocked, at the fact that Owen's step mother was killed by the man his step brother was fighting. They were also shocked by the fact that they had a step uncle.

Mace then force pushed the three Jedi, deciding that he'd die if this continued. He put on Talimer's cloak and ran off.

"Come back here you coward!" Anakin exclaimed with raging hot anger, Vader coming to him

Talimer put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, calming him down. Anakin's eyes turned back to blue. Talimer looked at a grave, he walked over to the grave and to his shock, his sister's name was written on it.

"Mace will pay" Anakin muttered, then looked at Adenan, as they both stood up

"I can't believe this!" Adenan exclaimed, referring to Mace killing Shmi

"So, what's your name kid?" Owen asked

"Adenan Kornen" Adenan answered, turning to Anakin's step family.

Talimer then heard a voice in his mind. It was of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"The Resurrection of the Father Universe" Qui-Gon said

"The Resurrection of the Father Universe?" Talimer asked himself

"Universe #95, Anakin revives Qui-Gon" Adenan answered, using his talent of Dimension Sightseeing.

"Wait… you mean" Talimer caught the implication

Talimer focused on his love for Shmi, as his hand glowed white. The sand over Shmi's body floated as Shmi's body was seen. The body glowed white and went to the land beside the pit made. Shmi opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Adenan asked, imitating ROTF Anakin

"I was saying my last words to my son, and then…" Shmi gasped, as she saw Talimer behind the 16-year old. "Brother" she greeted

"Hello Shmi" Talimer greeted back, with a watery smile. He hugged Shmi

"Mom" Anakin said, Shmi gasped at his bloodied appearance, being that Anakin had a bloody nose, scars on his left cheek and arm, and scratches on his legs.

"What happened to you, Ani?" Shmi asked in concern as Talimer snickered

Anakin glared at Talimer and told him "Don't say a word"

"Mace Windu bloodied him" Talimer answered, recovering from his snicker and going serious

"Mace?" Shmi asked with concern

"A ex-friend of mine" Talimer answered again, disappointedly

"Mom." Owen hugged Shmi, who hugged him back

"Owen, Beru, this is your step-uncle, Talimer Skywalker" Shmi introduced, then continued "Local Bounty Hunter and ex-Jedi"

"Local Bounty Hunter?" Anakin asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion

"I won't betray you nephew!" Talimer exclaimed with the proud feeling a father would have for a good son

"Me neither?" Adenan asked, with concern for his own life

"You neither, Adenan" Talimer answered happily  
"What about my father?" Owen asked, wanting his father back.

"Oh yeah!" Talimer saw another body in the pit he made

Talimer's hand glowed white again as he kneeled. Owen's father's body glowed as the body went to the place Shmi's body was put on. The man's eyes opened as he saw his wife, Shmi. Shmi smiled with tears on her eyes

"What's the last thing you remember?" Anakin asked seriously, imitating his alternate self

"I said my last words to Owen… and" Owen's father answered, stopping in confusion

"You're here Cliegg, at the Lars farm, it's okay" Shmi reassured warmly

"Hello son!" Cliegg hugged Anakin with happiness, and pat his back

Adenan coughed, by accident, due to a bit of sand in his mouth. Everyone looked at him. Anakin smiled at his Padawan.

"Adenan Kornen, my student!" Anakin introduced to his family

"Student? I'm so proud!" Shmi exclaimed, proudly of course

"I think we should go inside, it's getting night" Beru noted carefully

"Sure!" Anakin exclaimed, comfortable with his family being whole again.

All of them went in to see a small table in a small room. Owen closed the door after all of them entered. All of them sat down on chairs, Anakin ended up beside his mother and Adenan.

"So, how's Ani as a teacher?" Shmi asked Adenan with the kind voice she always had

"It's great, though he can get strict sometimes if he doesn't get what he wants" Adenan answered honestly as possible

"How's Padmé?" Beru asked, serving everyone food

"Padmé's great" Anakin answered, with his mouth full  
"Anakin! You don't talk with your mouth full!" Adenan teased

"Well, it's good to know I'm a bad example!" Anakin lied, with mock happiness

"If you do that, then your kids will turn out bad" Adenan replied with a teasing tone, and Anakin glared at him like he didn't want to reveal that

"Kids?" Shmi asked, clearly surprised

"Luke and Leia Skywalker" Talimer supplied, with awe

"Uncle!" Anakin exclaimed, then continued "Don't make a big deal of it!"

"But it is a big deal Ani! You're growing up!" Shmi fussed

"Twins. Children of Anakin and Padmé" Adenan said

"Padmé?" Owen asked

Talimer and Adenan kept teasing Anakin by telling the rest of his family about Luke and Leia. Then, the door rang. Anakin walked towards the door and saw Padmé. She was holding Luke and Leia.

"And the babies Padmé's holding are Luke and Leia!" Adenan exclaimed teasingly

"Seriously!" Anakin muttered with anger at their jokes

"Hello Ani!" Padmé greeted her husband

"Hello Padmé!" Beru exclaimed as they all stood up

Owen bought in another chair, which Padmé sat on, now being next to Adenan. Beru went to the kitchen to bring more food for her friend and newly-found out sister in law

"They're so cute!" Shmi exclaimed, referring to Luke and Leia, Talimer snickered  
"Shut up!" Anakin ordered his Padawan and his uncle

"One does not simply tell his uncle to shut up, but I will" Adenan replied, imitating something he found online.

"So, who was that, 'Mace', guy?" Beru sat down on a chair and asked, while eating her food

"Mace Windu was my best friend, you see, I was admitted into the Jedi Order due to a high Midichlorian Count, almost as high as Anakin's, closer to Adenan's though, being 15,333 Midichlorians" Talimer started, recalling all the events

"Hey! I have 15,333 midichlorians too!" Adenan exclaimed with realisation of the coincidence

Talimer continued the story as he recalled training with Master Dreman Ticaro, a largely unrecognised master with a lot of power, his friendship with fellow Padawan Mace Windu, as they trained together.

Flashback

 _Talimer and his best friend and fellow Padawan, Mace Windu were sparring each other, every of their spars were dangerous as they did so. Mace did a sweep kick, making Talimer fall to the floor, Mace pointed his purple lightsaber at his friend_

 _"Ok, Ok, you win!" Talimer sighed cheerily as he got up and deactivated his lightsaber_

 _"_ _I'll win the next one two, I suppose" Mace replied, serious as always_

End Flashback

Mace had gotten more resentful and bitter over the years, at first, Talimer became concerned for his friend as he did that, it was in the Jedi Archives where he had found Mace's true intentions

Flashback

 _Mace Windu was very angry, pacing around his room in anger, as he learnt that there was a group called the Balancers that had killed his ancestors. In his home planet, his planet was supposed to honour their ancestors, and these 'Balancers', had just killed them!_

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Mace recognised that voice, it was of his old friend, Talimer Skywalker_

 _"_ _Nothing, except learning that some rouge Jedi killed some innocent lives!" Mace exclaimed in the anger he had_

 _"_ _Anger doesn't suit you my friend" Talimer warned with concern_

 _"_ _I can feel power through me, if I follow the Jedi Code, I will have more power!" Mace whispered to himself_

 _"_ _You're not you Mace, I shall find what's wrong with you!" Talimer muttered, and left for the Jedi Archives_

End Flashback

Talimer had gone to the Jedi Archives, and found everything Mace had, though he attempted to leave the Jedi Order altogether at those finding, a move Master Yoda had supported him for. Some other Jedi Masters were disappointed and Mace was furious, to the point of trying to manipulate him and almost killing him.

Though he had a duel with Mace Windu that almost killed him a lot later, 9 years after leaving the Jedi, the Duel led to him to escape to Tatooine and finding and a six year old Anakin Skywalker and his sister in a Hutt's possession.

Flashback

 _Talimer panted as he ran from his ship, he realised that Mace had tracked him, and he needed to escape as fast as possible. He ended up in front of a palace, a Hutt Palace, he recognised. Talimer bounded his brain with his bounty hunter and Jedi instincts. He found a woman in chains, she had brown curly hair and was wearing a slave bikini. All of Talimer's instincts told him to approach her._

 _"_ _Hello. What's your name?" Talimer asked her with confusion of his instincts  
"Shmi. Shmi Skywalker" The woman muttered in fear_

 _"_ _Talimer Skywalker" Talimer whispered in awe of finding his sister_

 _"_ _Talimer Skywalker?" Shmi asked, then gasped as she remembered why the name sounded familiar, she explained "I am your twin sister, father told me about you, being sent to the Jedi"_

 _It was Talimer's turn to gasp, he asked himself "I have a sister?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you have" Shmi answered with surprised, as they started to talk about their stories_

End Flashback

"So you found mom just like that?" Owen asked him

"Yes." Talimer answered, and continued "I had found Shmi, and I purposely omitted Mace Windu from my story, since I was still sore from being his enemy."  
"Then, after they talked, I came along and mom introduced me to my uncle" Anakin finished the story with a calm tone

All of them had a cheery conversation about Talimer and everyone else, as they all got to know each other. Family was a concept that Anakin never had, even when he had, now, he was truly part of a family. Anakin felt like he could die happy now.

 **I had written this all in two days. Wow. Anyway, This might be longer than other chapters I made for this story. Anyway, I had continued Adenan the Masterless Padawan a while earlier, so if you want to read that, then go ahead.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: JEDI BOUNTY HUNTERS_**


	20. Chapter 20: Troubles Beginning

Chapter 20

 **This chapter is also major to the storyline… you'll know once you actually read that chapter. Also, my holidays started! So I can update my stories every 8 days, instead of the normal 1 and a half weeks.**

The Force felt murky to many, and even those who didn't know about the Force felt… off.

Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the Light, were one of them. He was meditating on the sandy deserts of Tatooine, crossing his legs and closing his eyes as his long dark blonde hair hung from his head.

"Anakin! Come in!" Anakin heard his sister-in-law exclaim in a tone that said that she called many times already

Anakin decided to finish, so he stood up and responded normally, but with a twinge of happiness with "Coming!"

Anakin went into the house to see Padmé and Adenan talking, both sitting on two white chairs. Padmé was holding the babies while Adenan was looking at them in interest. The rest of the house looked relatively normal, with it being light brown and the floor being also light brown. It wasn't a Corusanti Apartment, but it made him happy to stay here.

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Temple, the Council was talking among themselves. Ever since the leaving of Jedi Council Members Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto and Yoda, and the deaths of Luminara Unduli and Agen Kolar, the Council had been greatly minimised and changed.

The Council members now were Grand Master Mace Windu, High Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Depa Bilaba.

"How's the Resurrection technology coming along?" Mace sternly asked Obi-Wan

"Due to constraints, we can only make it a certain size" Obi-Wan answered, his voice betraying no emotion

"Really? 'A certain size'?" Mace asked inquisitively

"Yes Master" Depa answered, her voice also like Obi-Wan's

"But are we really doing the right thing?" Obi-Wan asked, putting all his emotions into this statement

"What do you mean by that?" Mace asked strictly

"Why revive old Traditionalists, if we know Tradition's value, then you know that the Traditionalists respect both the living and dead. We are killing Balancers, which is disrespectful to the living, and reviving old Traditionalists, which is disrespectful to the dead." Obi-Wan answered, outputting all the emotion he had with that little speech

Mace Windu clapped slowly, smiling to show his sarcasm, then he boomed "We're at war, we need all the help we can get, and I am your master! You need to follow my orders!"

Obi-Wan said nothing and the Council Meeting was adjourned. The three filed out of the room. Obi-Wan saw the long corridors of the Jedi Temple being highlighted with the setting, orange sun. Obi-Wan smiled at that, despite his confusion and conflict in his soul.

Obi-Wan sensed a presence behind him, it was Cin Drallig, a human Jedi Master who had long, brown hair and fair skin. Cin walked beside Obi-Wan.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan sourly asked

"What are we doing, my friend?" Cin asked Obi-Wan, helplessly

"For what?" Obi-Wan asked back, now getting annoyed, not looking at Cin, who was beside him

"What are the Traditionalists becoming?" Cin asked again

"The Traditionalists are becoming what they are meant to be" Obi-Wan almost robotically answered

"Emotionless, Cold-Blooded warriors?" Cin asked

"No! Duty-Bound, Scum-Free Peacekeepers!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, now becoming angry

"Is killing innocents really peace… oh wait, you won't know since you basically stayed in the Temple since then!" Cin argued aback with equal anger, then walked away

Cin was furious at his old friend, who seemed to might be the Council's slave, no, he was the Council's slave! Cin decided that there was only one thing to do, many might die, but he knew what to do! Cin went to his quarters to do what he wanted.

Anakin and Talimer had gotten a call from Master Yoda, they were supposed to get resources to take back the Jedi Temple. Talimer was inducted back into the Order, but this time, the Balancer's Order. Shmi Skywalker came in to see Anakin and Talimer talking to a small hologram

"Call in all the Balancers, I will" Yoda stated carefully making plans

"Yes Master, but where?" Anakin asked, confused

"May I make a suggestion?" Shmi asked, louder than normal

"Go ahead, sister!" Talimer exclaimed, happy to add Shmi to the conversation as Anakin smiled lightly

"Send them all to the Lars farm, where we are. I'll take care of them" Shmi suggested with a her best soldier tone

"That, we can do" Yoda happily replied, as he turned off the hologram

Anakin and Talimer looked at Shmi, who just shrugged at them, trying to tell her family members that there was no other option.

"The Lars farm is too small to fit the many Balancers!" Talimer nervously exclaimed

"I agree with Uncle Tal" Anakin immediately seconded

"I'll worry about that. You worry about what you need to worry about" Shmi instructed lightly

Shmi left as Talimer and Anakin thought of how they were going to bide their time and expand the chances of taking over the Temple at the same time.

"Bounty Hunters!" Talimer exclaimed

"Bounty Hunters?" Anakin repeated in a questioning tone

"We could spend time doing missions, getting money and expanding resources. It'll be like 'take your nephew to work day'" Talimer answered in pure delight

"Anakin Skywalker, Bounty Hunter, doesn't sound half-bad" Anakin smirked as he muttered that, he raised his head to Talimer, who smiled at him with a glint on his eyes

"I have a ship in Mos Eisley!" Talimer told Anakin, as they both tried to run out of the farm.

Anakin opened the door as the two Skywalkers' went out. They saw Beru and Padmé taking care of babies Luke and Leia. Anakin tried to run out, but was looked at by Padmé.

"And, where are you going? Padmé asked her husband

"Bounty Hunting!" Anakin answered like it was an everyday job

"What?!" Padmé exclaimed in a tone that showed that she didn't agree with this

"What? I suggested it!" Talimer said, confused

"You need to be here! As a father!" Padmé cried out, years ago, she would've laughed at what she was saying, but things had changed.

"Later!" Anakin exclaimed, really just breathing the word out, he really didn't want to stay here right now

Anakin and Talimer quickly fled out in happiness of the idea. They both found a speeder outside, waiting for them. Talimer got on the driver's seat and Anakin sat behind him in the speeder. Then, they flew to Mos Eisley, the town Anakin remembered as the town he was a slave in.

All the buildings were small and light brown, just as Anakin remembered it. Though this area was not familiar to him, he deduced that this was the richer parts of Mos Eisley, parts that he merely never went to in fear of his slave tracker, a device that exploded a slave when the slave tried to escape, activating.

In stark contrast with the small buildings, there was a big construction that Anakin deduced to be the Mos Eisley Spaceport.

"Docking Bay 45, make sure you get there" Talimer said with excitement, then… seemingly disappeared

"Uncle?" Anakin asked, trying to find where his uncle went, he turned around in a full circle, and then sighed.

His uncle left him in a place he didn't recognise! Anakin sighed again, as he remembered what his uncle said, Docking Bay 45.

Anakin decided that the first course of action he was going to do is buy a new outfit. He put his hand on a pocket in his utility belt, then, to his luck, there was some Tatooinian Currency

He walked around, trying to find a costume shop, he then found a thin, obviously senile man wearing a white tunic, brown belt, white leggings and brown boots sitting on a red and white checkered plastic carpet, with fruits all around him.

"Hey! Do you have any apples?" Anakin asked, remembering that Adenan's favourite fruit was apple

"Apples? This is a fruit store! What do you think?" The man rudely answered

"I'll buy one!" Anakin stated

"Three!" The man exclaimed, happy with the purchase as he threw a green apple at Anakin, who caught it and threw three golden rectangular prisms at the man

"And where's the bounty hunter shop" Anakin asked the man firmly

"Over there!" The man exclaimed, pointing at a building behind Anakin, it was behind a normal small residence, and the showcased Bounty Hunter armours and blasters

Anakin went into the store to see a wrinkled green humanoid who was a few inches taller than Anakin, standing at 6'6".

"Are you a Jedi?" The humanoid asked, suspicious of his newest customer

"Former Jedi. I need Armour and Weaponry" Anakin stated, making his best bounty hunter impression possible

"I think this might suit you" The humanoid led Anakin towards some black armour, it was in plates for the shoulder and arm, chest, mid-section, legs and there was also black coloured boots

"Thank you. And an eyepatch" Anakin said slyly, smirking a bit at how easy this was

"225 Tatooinian Credits" The humanoid said, going to the counter as Anakin went to some trial rooms in the back. Minutes later, he came sporting sleek, black armour a black utility belt, two blasters like the ones that his former Captain, Rex used, his lightsaber concealed in the belt, black leggings and black boots. He also wore an eyepatch. The clothes underneath the armour were also black

Anakin laid a stack of credits on the dark wood counter, and left majestically, stepping on the sand. He looked at the spaceport, ready to meet his uncle and do some bounty hunting.

As Anakin walked, kids who were playing on the side of the road with some marbles stopped and looked at the Jedi Bounty Hunter in awe. Anakin just kept walking to the spaceport.

He walked in, and saw Docking Bay 1, he kept walking as he saw similar entrances with the numbers increasing as he gone forward. He walked and walked to Docking Bay 45, where he was supposed to be. He stopped, panting as he went into the Docking Bay, he saw a grey ship with it's wings retracted and it had a sleek, black window.

He saw his uncle meditating. Talimer stood up and smiled at his nephew, who looked at the ship in awe, he also noticed that Talimer was now sporting brown armour, and wearing green underneath.

"Nice suit, nephew!" Talimer complimented, obviously proud of his nephew

"Thanks!" Anakin excitedly thanked, he never thought he'd be happy about bounty hunting, even before becoming a Jedi.

"C'mon!" Talimer instructed happily, as they both went into the ship

And, the grey ship hovered in the air a bit as wings sprouted out of the ship and it flew out of the desert planet.

Meanwhile, Cin Drallig was sorting out all the other people who thought that Mace Windu was corrupting the Traditionalists together.

"We must leave the Temple! Mace is corrupt!" Cin spoke loudly and passionately

"He is not! And he will know about this!" A Padawan, a human girl, darkly shouted, as she left the room.

Solace Jelaino, Jedi Padawan and part-time partner, now enemy of Adenan Kornen, left the room, intent on reporting Cin Drallig to the council.

She hated Cin Drallig and all non-traditional Jedi, especially Adenan Kornen, but she still wanted Adenan, it was a complicated thing to talk about. And she wanted Adenan, she will split up Kornen from Bethrona and take Kornen for herself!

'Damn the Balancers for taking him!' she thought angrily, as she went to report to Obi-Wan Kenobi about it

Solace walked through the corridors, until she found the Council Chambers, she burst in to the Council.

"Padawan Jelaino, what's wrong?" Mace Windu asked, concerned

"Cin Drallig and some other Jedi are planning to join the Balancers!" Solace confessed without a thought

"They're doing what? This must be stopped!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in anger

"And so they will, Obi-Wan" Mace calmly stated, but with carefully hidden malice.

 **Yup, the Traditionalists are splitting up! Solace hates, but at the same time, loves Adenan Kornen, Anakin joins his uncle in Bounty Hunting and the Balancers are regrouping in Tatooine. NEXT CHAPTER: DOUBLE TROUBLE**


	21. Chapter 21: Double Trouble Coming

Chapter 21

 **Hmm… this story's going to be way longer than I expected. The powers my OC, Adenan performs in this chapter was actually from a story not written by me called Burning Vendetta and currently used in Chapter 11 in Adenan: The Masterless Padawan.**

 **This chapter will have spoilers of future chapters of Adenan: The Masterless Padawan, namely Chapters 12 and 13 of that story.**

 **I also retconned Chapter 9 a bit, the part where Anakin thought of the heights of Adenan, Faro and Bethrona. Adenan, Faro and Bethrona's heights in that chapter was the heights they were when they were 14 years old, and the three of them are 16 in this story, and I recently became 6 ft, and I based Adenan off myself, so I predicted I'd be 6'2'' when I'm 16. Hopefully I didn't make that explanation too confusing.**

While Talimer Skywalker and his nephew, Anakin Skywalker had gone abruptly from the Lars farm, Talimer's sister and Anakin's mother had put Anakin's current apprentice, Adenan Kornen in charge of everything.

Adenan was doing everything effectively. Setting up tables and chairs outside and building a temporary outpost on Tatooine using mysterious force powers Adenan thought he'd never use since the battles he fought on Cherenya two years before. Adenan used the force to lift more sand.

"Avera Kantana" Adenan chanted in a strong voice as two blue balls of energy came out of his hands, hitting the high mound of sand that was lifted, creating another wall.

Adenan actually created the outpost out of frozen sand, due to force magic originally found on Dathomir, though Adenan learnt to possess this magic in Cherenya, a planet highly strong in the force. Adenan's force element was ice, making it easy for him to freeze objects with the Avera charm.

The outpost had one more wall to be done. The outpost was literally made out of layers and layers of frozen sand, each grain positioned precisely and frozen quickly to make sure the walls were at it's strongest. The walls were made high, high like a three floor apartment.

Though he couldn't shake off the feeling that the outpost he was building won't ever be used.

Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Solace and a few other Traditionalist Jedi were going to apprehend Cin Drallig for turning their masses of younglings against them. Obi-Wan most of all, since he felt betrayed by his friend.

They all saw the younglings and Padawans who had lost their Masters in Order 66 follow Cin Drallig. Obi-Wan and Mace activated their lightsabers.

"Cin Drallig. Under the Traditionalist Order, you are under arrest" Mace sternly announced

"So, Padawan Jelaino had decided to tattle on me" Cin retorted in a sly tone, a small smile forming on his lips as he activated his green lightsaber

Solace activated her blue lightsaber and blew away a piece of her black hair that was near her eye. Her cream skin was partially shining against the sun as she charged at the lightsaber instructor. Her black eyes were glaring daggers at Drallig.

The blue and green lightsabers hit, forming an 'X'. They duelled furiously, as Cin defended the younglings and the the Traditionalists not following Cin fighting to arrest Cin and kill the 'corrupted' younglings.

The duel gone furiously, as Cin thought of a strategy to get across the wall of Jedi and guards.

"Younglings and Padawans, I urge you to go from here through the back exit!" Cin ordered all the people behind him

Though hesitant, all the ones behind Cin left, and Mace growled in anger. Cin just smirked, knowing that he won.

"You will pay for your dishonour, Drallig!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, equally as angry as Mace Windu

"You were an honourable Jedi Obi-Wan, and I will miss that" Cin replied softly, then ran, trying to escape. He went through the back entrance and found all the younglings waiting for him. There was the normal metal ground and a collection of Jedi Ships used for transporting big groups of Jedi and younglings. They all ran and got on a big Jedi Ship that could contain many and flew off.

"What are you all waiting for, after them!" Mace ordered all the Obi-Wan and Solace, who followed him

The chase was on for them, Cin Drallig pulled for hyperspace and went to the last planet Mace Windu was known to attempt to hunt Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine.

The Traditionalists had tracked their route and went to Tatooine also, at the same speed as their current enemy.

Anakin and Talimer were on a space train, and were being paid to protect a former Separatist Senator. Since Grevious had died at the hands of Obi-Wan on Utapau, the Separatists have divided, some going to the Empire, which became the Republic once again, and others kept supporting the Separatist rule despite it was no more. They were protecting Senator Derek Nero, a human male with black hair that was styled professionally, he was wearing black senator's clothing. Pirates were trying to get to him and the two 'Bounty Hunters' were happy to help.

The Senator's ship landed on a metal landing pad, as Talimer and Anakin walked beside Senator Nero. Talimer and Anakin smiled at each other.

"Thanks you" Nero thanked graciously

"Your welcome, now where's the pay?" Talimer casually asked

Two men with black hair and fair skin came with a box, Talimer opened the box to see one million credits. Anakin lifted the chest up and both of them got on the Senator's ship so the Senator's pilots could escort the bounty hunters back to Malastare, where they kept their ship.

"T'was a good day, huh Ani?" Talimer asked his nephew happily

"Yes, it was" Anakin answered, equally happy, slightly chuckling at the way his uncle asked that question

"I wonder how Adenan's doing" Talimer said, in a voice that made sure that he was thinking

"I'm sure he's setting up an outpost, that kid has weird powers y'know" Anakin noted, being a bit serious

Adenan had completed the outpost, on the outside, it looked like a three floor apartment made out of very rough sandstone, but on the inside, there were three floors. The lowest floor being a cafeteria-like place, the second and third floor having military equipment. Adenan smiled at his creation, as his comm. link beeped. Adenan picked up the small cylinder and activated a mini-hologram, showing a hologram of Cin Drallig.

"Master Drallig" Adenan said in a respectful tone

"Padawan Kornen. I have many younglings and Padawans here that might be good for our cause" Cin replied, seriously

"What?" Adenan asked, not believing it

"Yes." Cin said

"How's Padawan Jelaino? She's an acquaintance" Adenan asked, lying a bit

"Are you sure you're acquaintances? She has a deep hatred for you" Cin asked, half joking

"Ok. Used to be acquaintances" Adenan said, groaning

"She's joined Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, to answer your question" Cin answered

"Where are you?" Cin asked

"Tatooine, 5 miles north Anchorhead, near the Jundland wastes" Adenan answered

"Be more specific" Cin instructed Adenan, seeming not amused

"I am. It's not like outposts that look like three floor apartments are common in these places" Adenan joked

Cin snickered a bit, then told Adenan "I'll be there!"

Adenan went into the farmhouse and went down the stairs, he went to the second corridor, from that corridor he went into a small kitchenette. Adenan bent down, he frowned a bit at the height of the rooms, being that he was a lot taller than this kitchenette. Adenan found the refrigerator in the white room. He grabbed a carton of blue milk. He put it on a kitchen table. He got a transparent glass and poured the blue milk into the glass.

He carefully got out of the kitchen and began drinking the milk. He hated the fact that he had to drink milk all the time, but it was better than nothing. The 16 year old Padawan normally had apple juice, being that apples were his favourite fruit, but he couldn't find the juice here, so he had to stick with blue milk.

Adenan hoped that he could get off this planet quick and have some apple juice.

Little did he know, that his hopes would come true, to a level that Adenan would have not wanted to hope that.

Anakin Skywalker and Talimer Skywalker were now on their ship, researching a Catina to hang out in while. Talimer had found a good location in the Outer Rim. He quickly pressed the coordinates before Anakin could see the planet chosen.

"What was the planet?" Anakin asked in confusion

"It's a surprise" Talimer answered slyly, smirking a bit, but then beeps came from the ship, "What happened?" Talimer asked, panicked

"Apparently, a few parts important to the navicomputer are missing!"

"What?" Talimer asked confusedly

Anakin sighed, and then clarified slowly, "A few parts that controlled hyperspace coordinates are not in this ship, scrambling the Navicomputer"

"Thieves. I should've known not to leave our ship in clear sight, in the planet filled with scumbag Dugs!" Talimer angrily exclaimed

The ship uncontrollably stopped hyperspace in a planet that looked like it was filled with nature. Anakin and Talimer tried controlling the ship, but they were only able to move a bit as a few parts broke from the ship. Smoke started coming out of the ship as flames came from the sides. The ship was falling.

"We're crashing!" Anakin exclaimed, horrified

"Tell me something I don't know!" Talimer retorted, trying to control the ship

The ship went a bit up, so the bottom of the ship hit the ground as sparks were created, the sparks got everywhere as the ship tumbled, rendering the passengers unconscious and injured. The ruined ship bellowed smoke.

Meanwhile, Cin Drallig came out of hyperspace, he looked at the desert planet that was beyond him. The whole planet was brown. Cin pushed some buttons and started landing on the planet. Knowing that Adenan would be there.

Cin looked at the map for the nearest landing sight near the location Adenan gave him, he found a location, just a few meters away from a farmhouse that was there.

In a planet that was far from the centre of the galaxy, Anakin and Talimer were in fact, thrown out of the ship from the crash, while he was sure that his uncle was unconscious, judging from his uncle's presence in the Force, Anakin was still fighting to stay awake, until he was sure that someone was there.

He raised his head a bit, squinting as he looked around. He could tell that they crashed into farmland, due to the bright green corn around him. Anakin tried to stand up, but failed. He put his head on the ground, refusing for his body to become unconscious until he knew someone was there.

To his luck, he heard footsteps coming to him. He put his head down, trying to look unconscious. He didn't want to let whoever was there to know he was awake.

A man with dark hair that was styled similar to Anakin and wearing trader's clothing looked down at Anakin, while his wife, who had blonde hair, was thin and had cream skin looked down at Talimer. Both of them were wearing white. They were traders who happened to farm when they weren't trading.

"Kyra, let's get them back into our farmhouse" The man told his wife

"Yes Taren. We should do that" The wife replied, concerned for the two men that had crash landed into their farmland

As Anakin heard that, he decided that they were nice and trustable. She he stopped any effort to stay away, finally rendering him unconscious and allowing him the rest he needed.

 **So, Anakin and Talimer are stuck in a far away planet and Adenan is expecting Cin Drallig and a few of his fellow youngling and padawans to come with the lightsaber instructor. W** **hoever read Mother's Love by writer1988 should know who Kyra and Taren are, but I'll leave out the details here. NEXT CHAPTER: HEALING THE UNHEALED**


	22. Chapter 22: Battles for Lives

Chapter 22

 **Term 4 will be starting in my school, so I'll be moving back to the normal schedule of updating every two weeks, sorry, but school.**

 **To explain, the war between the Balancers and Traditionalists had been going on behind the scenes in this story, similar to how the Clone Wars was portrayed. Also, a warning, this has spoilers of at this point, future chapters of Adenan: The Masterless Padawan.**

Mace Windu was being flanked by Obi-Wan Kenobi, as they saw a big metal cube with pipes going around it, there was a laser cannon-like pipe going from the cube, which shot a beam that revived the dead, and a seat on the side to control the pipe shooting the beam. Mace was very happy, now that he could revive the more skilled Traditionalists, like the first one he was going to test on, Adi Galia.

"Obi-Wan, begin the test" Mace sternly ordered the auburn man to his left, Obi-Wan stoically walked to the seat beside the cube and sat on the seat.

Obi-Wan aimed the machine's beam pipe towards the still intact corpse of Adi Galia. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, wondering what his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn would think of this. Obi-Wan then nodded his head, to prevent his thoughts and becoming a 'sentimental fool', as some would call it.

"Fire!" Mace exclaimed, with glee as Obi-Wan did so, a yellow plasma beam shot from the machine, similar to the way a blaster shot it's beam. The yellow beam hit Adi in the chest. The corpse of Adi Galia reanimated, Adi sat up as Mace prevented himself from cackling in evil glee.

"Where am I?" Adi asked, looking around in confusion

"The Jedi Temple, you're okay Master Galia" Obi-Wan assured, in a tone of fake concern

As Obi-Wan, Depa and Mace began to explain what had happened, Adenan Kornen was waiting for Master Drallig to come, he saw many, many Republic cruisers. About thousands of Republic cruisers. Adenan never saw that many cruisers in one single place on his entire life… other than the time he went to the Coruscant Military Base and Lab.

Adenan wasn't aware of what happened recently in the Third Jedi Civil War, as Master Yoda supposedly called it. He would learn when Master Yoda got there. He prepared for everything, even the Traditionalists following him.

Adenan now wore customised armour. The entire armour was black, it was mostly a polyester jumpsuit, but with pieces of armour on his chest, back, arms and legs. He wore black leather boots. He had a black utility belt which concealed his orange lightsaber in one holster, his rainbow shoto in another holster and a blaster pistol in another holster just in case.

Adenan even practiced on every of his known lightsaber forms, his performance in the Force and something he swore not to use since Cherenya, Dathomirian Force Magic.

It was true that the magic he used to freeze the sand outpost next to him in this desert planet was Dathomirian, but it was Master Chi who made him and Faro promise that they will never use the magic, which they defied the council to both get and use.

He saw an air bus land between the moisture farm and the tall outpost Adenan built. It was a silver, double decker air bus, it had a Jedi logo at the side and many younglings were looking through the windows to see the desert planet, Adenan was sure.

Cin Drallig came out, in his usual garb. Adenan bowed slightly in respect, Cin bowed back.

"Master Drallig" Adenan respectfully greeted

"Padawan Kornen" Cin greeted back in the same tone as Adenan

"So, anyone following?" Adenan asked, cautious

"No. No one that I'm aware of" Cin shrugged casually

"Good, we can't afford anyone to come here, unless you bought anyone here." Adenan narrowed his eyes in suspicion

"Hell no! I turned my back on the Traditionalists entirely" Cin raised his arms in defence

All the younglings came out, Adenan remembered hating younglings until he was like… 14, a bit before he became a Masterless Padawan, but he was over it and now loved younglings, in his own way, though he never bothered or thought about younglings.

There were two younglings that reminded him much about himself and Faro in his own youngling years. Adenan realised that he missed Faro a lot. He decided not to show those thoughts.

"Wow. Are you the famous Padawan Kornen" A youngling, a blonde girl with fair skin, asked, this girl was a lot shorter than Adenan, being up to his knee

"Yeah. Though I'm not actually famous, just… known around the Temple" Adenan answered with a twinge of nervousness, Cin laughed heartily

"You'll get over it!" Cin exclaimed heartily

"Glad to hear that" Adenan sarcastically said, smiling at the same time

"Is it true that you once competed in the Malastarian Annual Pod races?" A brown haired boy with a bowl cut asked enthusiastically, he was a bit shorter than the girl

"Yes. Master Chi told me to once, never knew the reason why he told me so" Adenan confessed, as he remembered his mission to Malastare to capture a wanted Dug, and getting the hang of answering the youngling's questions

"How much do you know Master Skywalker?" The blonde girl asked

"Ok kids, that's enough questions for Padawan Kornen!" Cin exclaimed, trying to cut off the younglings

"It's okay!" Adenan insisted nicely, then answered seriously "I met and had an actual conversation with Anakin when I was nine, but we personally knew each other when Order 66 was issued"

Then, Shmi came out of the farm to see all the children talk to Adenan, Shmi wondered if this was all the Balancers.

Adenan sensed her thoughts and turned to Shmi, telling her "No. This is just a part of the Traditionalists that deviated"

"Oh. Should I set up food?" Shmi asked nicely

"I dunno" Adenan uncertainly answered

"Food might be nice" Cin answered politely

"Ok then" Adenan muttered softly, then announced louder than his normal volume "Ok kids! We all shall retire to this outpost I built with the force", one kid raised his hand, his hair was strawberry blonde, Adenan softly said "Ask away"

"With the force?" The boy asked, chuckling a bit

"I used the force in a way only Dathomirian Witches use" Adenan told him, jovially

Shmi nodded, wondering how Adenan would be if he became a teacher. He was certainly nice to kids. Though Padmé had claimed that Adenan himself said that he would be a horrible teacher. Shmi didn't agree with that since he was good with handling the kids that were here.

Adenan looked at the sky to see if there was any battle, and to his horror, the Republic Cruisers had sudden blue and white flashes on them, which meant a space battle.

"Uh oh" Adenan slowly said, in a horrorstricken tone

"What is it?" Shmi asked, concerned of Adenan, Cin looked towards the sky

"Traditionalists!" Adenan answered, almost shouting

"We must get these younglings to safety!" Cin exclaimed, concerned for said younglings

"Guess my outpost will never be used" Adenan shrugged, a bit sad because of that, then he lifted his hand towards the outpost and chanted "Contatum", the outpost unfroze and fell completely into the sands.

"Guess that solves that" Cin said, half-joking

Adenan, Cin and all the younglings fled to the bus. Adenan ended up on a seat beside Cin.

"Padmé!" Adenan exclaimed, remembering the woman they left

"What?" Cin asked, baffled by Adenan's sudden exclamation

"I forgot Padmé!" Adenan exclaimed, quickly getting off the bus and running to the farm

Adenan went in, and ran towards where Padmé was reading from a datapad. Padmé looked up when Adenan went into the room. The babies Luke and Leia were on a cot.

"Padmé, we're in trouble!" Adenan exclaimed

"Traditionalists?" Padmé asked, softly, but not calmly

"Yes!" Adenan answered, his face marred with horror

Adenan quickly picked up Luke through the force and bought Luke to himself. Padmé picked up Leia from her cot, and they both said goodbye to the Lars family. Both of them left for the air bus.

"Well, that's the end of Tatooine!" Adenan noted a bit happily while getting on the bus

"Yeah. Let's just get out of this heat!" Padmé exclaimed, relief on her tone

"Very well then" Cin said softly

The air bus flew and went out of atmosphere as quickly as possible. Padmé wondered if Anakin and Talimer were involved in this battle, then decided to not think about it.

"Let me contact a Republic cruiser!" Adenan requested, a bit forcefully

"Sure, go ahead" Cin let Adenan stand up, who did so and contacted Admiral Yularen and the Resolute

Seconds later, a call had started "This is Admiral Yularen, who is this?" Yularen asked, in the serious tone he always used

"This is Commander Kornen, requesting to land on the Resolute" Adenan answered

"Commander Kornen! Landing request granted" Yularen replied, a bit happy at Adenan's survival

The Resolute opened and Cin drove the school bus in quickly to avoid the battle. Adenan and Padmé went out first, each holding one baby. A few Clones came to welcome them all.

"A air school bus?" A clone asked, confused

"Many younglings, an ex-traditionalist and an ex-chancellor" Adenan answered, walking into the cruiser and happy to be in a cool environment again

"Welcome sir!" The two Clones stood up straight and welcomed Adenan seriously

"At ease men!" Adenan ordered seriously

Everyone came out to see the environment outside. The ship rumbled because of an attack.

"I suggest we retreat now" Adenan ordered the two clones who were there

"Yes sir!" The first clone saluted and both went to tell the Admiral of Adenan's orders

"Now. Where do I find a ship?" Adenan asked himself, in a slightly sly tone

"A ship? Why do you need a ship?" Cin asked, confused

"I want to visit an old friend in Chameta" Adenan confessed

"Bethrona, right?" Padmé asked, in a teasing tone

"Yes" Adenan answered, a bit annoyed at the teasing

Adenan then felt the ship moving to hyperspace, he smiled knowing that his order was given, he hoped that it was given to all the ships that were in the battle.

Adenan then found his Green Jedi starfighter and a hyperspace ring. Adenan smiled at taking a familiar transport. Adenan walked towards the starfighter and waited until the ship finished hyperspace. The familiar rumble was heard. Adenan picked up his comm. link.

"Admiral Yularen. I am going to the planet named Chameta" Adenan told Yularen, casually

"Ok. I'll keep the ship guarded" Yularen seriously replied

Adenan flicked some switches and buttons, as R2-Y7 quickly saw Adenan in the ship and flew to where the droid was supposed to be in the ship. Adenan took himself and the hyperspace ring to space, the stars were glistening as Adenan went to the hyperspace ring and chose his course.

Adenan smiled, as he was finally going to go to Chameta. He pressed a button and went to hyperspace.

Meanwhile, Mace Windu was smiling in the Council Chambers, since he finally got what he wanted, something to combat Talimer's new revival force moves. A revival machine!

"Now Skywalker, you will die!" Mace cackled evilly in his office, there were meditation chairs, and the room was dark.

Mace did an evil laugh that resonated through the force, Anakin Skywalker, being the Chosen One, sensed a disturbance in the force from the laugh, as it was a symbol of evil from a Jedi who was never supposed to be evil. Anakin quickly woke up, drenched in sweat. He looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a green tunic, a brown belt and black pants. He saw that he was in a bed, which he guessed made sense since he knew that two farmers took him in, actually, a presumably farmer and his wife.

Anakin looked to the bed left of him and saw his uncle, Talimer Skywalker sleeping. Anakin looked at the room around him, he saw that the room had almost no decorations, and there was a big window to his right, and that there was a desk between the two beds. Anakin then remembered that he had crashed in this planet after a hyperdrive malfunction after dugs had stolen some of the parts important to the hyperdrive and that they were probably stuck here, at least for a while.

Anakin saw his and his uncle's lightsabers, his comm. link and the flat, circle hologram he always kept with him. Anakin took the hologram and decided to look at some holos he always kept.

But as he was going to turn the hologram on, he saw two people enter the door, a man with dark hair styled similarly to Anakin's own blonde hair, and a blonde woman who had a similar complexion to his own. Anakin saw them come in and sit on stools that were in front of the desk his lightsabers were on.

"You're awake, good" The man, Taren, Anakin remembered, said, happy

"I am… but where is my armour?" Anakin asked, concerned of his armour

"Sorry, we had to take those heavy clothes off." The woman, Kyra, apologised in a partially sad tone

"Anyway, what's your name?" Taren asked, interested in Anakin

"Anakin" Anakin said, not fully trusting

Kyra somehow sensed Anakin's distrust, and assured in a motherly tone "It's okay, you can trust us"

"Ok. Anakin Skywalker" Anakin told them, the two gasped in shock, Anakin asked in confusion, "What?"

"Do you know Shmi Skywalker?" Kyra asked quickly

"Yes. She's my mother" Anakin answered calmly

"My name is Kyra Jykes, but my maiden name is… Skywalker" Kyra told Anakin, scared of his reaction. Anakin gasped, in both shock and surprise

 **Yes, Anakin found another relative! Though Kyra won't be the last relative the Skywalkers' will find. NEXT CHAPTER: THE REUNIONS**


	23. Chapter 23: Healing Love

Chapter 23

 **There will be numerous spoilers for my other stories in this chapter. I also made a new story called** ** _It's all Love and Dreams._**

Adenan Kornen, Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Balancer, was going to Chameta, to visit his first best friend.

Adenan felt that his and Bethrona's friendship evolved, and he decided that he won't waste anymore time. He racked his brain and became very nervous at what he was going to do, despite the blaring rock music he was playing on the ship.

Adenan turned a knob on the controls, setting the volume of the music down a bit as his Jedi Starfighter reached the planet Adenan went to many times, Chameta.

Adenan was treated as a hero in Chameta, almost like how Anakin was treated as a hero in Naboo. Adenan opened all transmissions as he muted the music in the background. A crackle came through the speakers inside the starfighter.

" _Jedi Starfighter 119557, where do you want to land sir?_ " A masculine voice asked, in a serious tone

"The palace's back landing pad, please tell Princess Bethrona to meet me there" Adenan requested politely

" _Hello Adenan, Bethrona'll be delighted to meet you there_ " The man told Adenan

Adenan smiled, as he got landing permit, as always. He started going to the back landing pad. He was here for two reasons, the first one was to get his citrine lightsaber crystal, which he left with Bethrona after Cherenya.

He remembered of a time when the Jedi Council and the Senate had told Faro, Master Chi and him to go to Cherenya to solve the mystery of a distress message that had came along.

But that adventure had taxed more than he expected, even getting a new lightsaber crystal in the process, a yellow one that produced a special, yellow metallic blade.

The crystal was Dathomirian, so that's why Master Chi had told Adenan and Faro to leave the crystals with someone they explicitly trusted. Adenan had chose Bethrona. Adenan went into atmosphere and saw people repairing the nature-high planet, which Adenan presumed was a bit deterred from the battle between Balancers and Traditionalists that took place in the planet. He slowed down a bit to look at the people repairing the town the palace was in. People looked up to see the starfighter of their hero.

Adenan then saw the sandstone palace and smiled, liking the fact that Bethrona's parents decided to build the palace far away from the capital city, which was very crowded, judging from the last time Adenan visited that place. Though it had beautiful buildings and nice roads.

Adenan went to the back of the palace and saw Bethrona waiting there, alone. Adenan spun and landed quickly. Adenan felt a feeling of both eagerness and fear. He opened the cockpit and jumped out of the starfighter, stretching a bit.

"Adenan!" Bethrona happily exclaimed, and rushed to Adenan, wrapping both of her arms around him. Adenan was taken aback by the sudden hug. Bethrona realised that and stepped back a bit, "Sorry, I don't know why I'm hugging you so much lately" she apologised

"No no… it's okay!" Adenan assured quickly, and to prove that, Adenan enveloped Bethrona into a hug. Bethrona just decided to stay near Adenan for now.

Anakin Skywalker sensed love permeating in his apprentice, Adenan Kornen. For some random reason, he still had the force bond with his first apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. Anakin deduced it was a cruel joke from the Force.

Anakin was back in his bounty hunter armour, and he was sitting on a white chair, beside a white table, talking with his apparent aunt, the big sister of his mother, Kyra Jykes.

"You seemed a bit spaced out there" Kyra noted with genuine concern, pulling herself close to Anakin

"I was thinking about my… current Padawan, Adenan" Anakin answered, coming back to reality, then he added without thinking "He's like my son"

"How many children do you have?" Kyra asked, curious  
"Three. Me and my wife adopted Adenan just recently, and our birth children, Luke and Leia" Anakin gave his own version of the truth, yes, Anakin and Padmé considered Adenan their son after Padmé was rescued from the hands of Mace Windu

Flashback

Anakin and Padmé were in the Resolute, Anakin's cruiser. They were both lying down on the bed.

"So, what do you think of Adenan?" Anakin suddenly asked

"He's a good kid. Calm, has a good heart, and cares for others" Padmé answered softly

"I think of him like my own son" Anakin confessed, his tone also soft, then he continued with "From the short time we've known each other, Adenan and I are destined for each other. Even if we hadn't met, we'd be in each other's destinies in some way, completing each other's prophecies"

"Well, Adenan does look up to you" Padmé commented, in a half-sly tone

End Flashback

Anakin had decided, that when his uncle woke up, he was going to go out of this planet and reunite with Adenan. He smiled, knowing that the Traditionalists really didn't suit him.

Kyra's husband, Taren, was selling something in the main town of this planet, so it was up to Anakin to keep charge of the house. So when both Anakin and Kyra heard echoed moaning. Both of the Skywalkers ran for Talimer.

Talimer slowly opened his eyes to see Kyra. He did a double take at how the woman looked much like a combination of himself and Shmi. Talimer ran his hands down his hair, which was exactly like Anakin's, but curlier.

"Wh-Who are you?" Talimer answered, voice quivering in fear

"No need to be afraid, I am Kyra Jykes" Kyra tried to comfort Talimer

"Hey uncle" Anakin came beside Kyra and greeted, happy that his uncle was conscious  
"Ani! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Talimer exclaimed, becoming happy

"I know. Anyway, we're in a outer rim planet named…" Anakin realised he never got the name of the planet, so he looked at Kyra

"Betse" Kyra answered softly

"Anyway, let's get out of here" Talimer exclaimed, and tried to stand up, but to his horror, his left ankle was hurt

"You've injured your left ankle in the crash" Kyra told Talimer, a bit apologetically

"Dammit!" Talimer angrily exclaimed, throwing his arms down and stomping his right foot once, and he also frowned

"I know" Anakin agreed, annoyed

"Anyway, do you know Shmi Skywalker, Talimer?" Kyra asked, daring to try it

"How'd you know Shmi? She's my twin sister" Talimer answered, a bit baffled

"She's my little sister." Kyra revealed, lowering her head, Talimer gasped in surprise

"That's my reaction!" Anakin laughed

"It was." Kyra chuckled at the little statement, then continued "You are Talimer Skywalker, twin brother of Shmi. I saw some people take you from mother's arms"

"They were Jedi." Talimer briskly told Kyra, nodding his head, motioning Kyra to continue

"You were lucky. I was 4 back then. During my 12th birthday, the Skywalker family" Kyra started, but Anakin interrupted her by raising his arms slightly

"The non-powerful ones" Anakin added, knowing that no one in this room knew what he knew

"Non-powerful ones?" Kyra became confused at that statement

"We're all descendants of Sean Skywalker. The most powerful Jedi, after Master Yoda of course, Sean and his wife made two children that sparked two lines, a powerful line that had gone missing just a century ago, and us" Anakin explained, almost like he read it, which he did

"Where'd you read that?" Talimer smiled at bit, wanting to know

"Jedi Archives, apparently Master Yoda and the librarian before Master Nu, who was a Balancer, created a secret section in the archives specifically for information on our family" Anakin shrugged, answering that in a dismissing tone, he already knew that Master Windu had always wanted to destroy all information on the Skywalkers… even the living data after Talimer left the order.

"Anyway… the non-powerful Skywalker family… as you put it Anakin" Kyra briefly glanced at Anakin, then continued "We went on a space trip"  
"And you were captured by pirates and sold into slavery. I heard that from Shmi" Talimer noted, slowly

"How many Skywalkers are still alive?" Kyra asked, changing the subject

"We don't know, there might be millions of Skywalkers in this entire universe and we will never know" Talimer dismissed the subject

Adenan and Bethrona finished hugging, and even cuddling a bit from instinct of both of them. Both of them released each other. Adenan checked a chrono on his wrist.

"We hugged each other for half a minute. Great" Adenan told in a half-joking tone, on the inside, Adenan was ecstatic, since they had got the mood for Adenan to reveal one of his best kept secrets, one only known by Master Chi.

"Why did you come here?" Bethrona asked, leaning forward a bit

Adenan hesitated and then sighed "I came here for the citrine lightsaber crystal I gave to you, and for… you" He told Bethrona softly

"Why me?" Bethrona answered, not getting Adenan's statement

"Bethrona… I know we've been friends all these years, but I want to be something more with you… I love you" Adenan pressured the words out of his mouth

Bethrona was taken aback by Adenan's sudden forwardness, knowing Adenan to be really shy about these things, she then replied with "Adenan… I… love you too, just recently I started feeling towards you". Adenan gasped at her reaction

"So… our friendship isn't ruined?" Adenan asked, shocked by Bethrona's reaction

"No… it's evolved into something more" Bethrona answered, in a flirting tone, then kissed Adenan in the cheek.

Adenan smiled, as great happiness came to him. He saw snippets of the future, a blonde man who looked like kind of like Anakin, a brunette woman who looked kind of like Padmé, a brown haired woman who kinda looked like Bethrona and a black haired man who kinda looked like himself.

Luke… Leia… Relilia… Jantren the names flashed in Adenan's mind, as he realised that himself and Bethrona were destined for each other. The vision cleared out of Adenan's mind, as then held Bethrona with his arms.

"Yes… it has" Adenan told Bethrona, his tone coming down to a whisper, making Bethrona shiver

The two sixteen year olds leaned to each other, and gravity worked for them as they connected lip to lip. Adenan and Bethrona sealed their relationship with a kiss.

This kiss made love burst into the force, making anyone even weakly connected to the force sense love everywhere. Despite being far away, Anakin and Talimer Skywalker sensed it very strongly.

"It happened Anakin" Talimer smiled at Anakin

"Adenan and Bethrona fell in love. I can sense it through our bond" Anakin firmly stated, proudness in his voice

Padmé also sensed it, but couldn't distinguish it. She decided to go to Chameta, to seek Adenan for help of what this could be. Mace Windu was walking through the corridors of the temple, being flanked by Obi-Wan. That's when both Traditionalists sensed the burst of power and love.

"How is this possible?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself, rubbing his chin with his left hand

"Kornen has grown more powerful… I don't know how it's possible" Mace curled his hands into fists

"He's a mere Padawan. And now, his presence, though cloaked, is showing that he has… more power in his midichlorians." Obi-Wan told Mace, confusion quivering in his voice

"This is very unusual indeed. We need to double our efforts to track Kornen" Mace told Obi-Wan, giving him an implication of an order.

"I'll see to it immediately!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in a serious tone, straightening himself and going to tell all the Traditionalists about the unusual event

"Kornen has done much unusual things anyway, he managed to win second in a pod-race, despite being human, solving a mystery through only force powers and winning a battle against me by only bombers." Mace reassured himself, but for some reason, he couldn't. He realised that this unusual event caused by Kornen is much different than the other unusual events he did, or caused

Adenan and Bethrona pulled away from the kiss, and both of them sensed the burst of love. Bethrona due to her having 6,540 midichlorians, almost enough to be found by the Jedi, but a bit lower.

"That was some kiss" Adenan noted, smiling

"Padmé's been telling me that love is worth it, whenever I looked at you with a romantic feeling" Bethrona told Adenan, slipping her right hand into Adenan's left hand

"Anakin's been telling me that too when I thought about you romantically" Adenan replied, realising what his Master and his wife were up to

"They've been trying to pair us!" Adenan and Bethrona exclaimed in unison, realising it

 **Yup, Anakin and Padmé had hidden motives all along! I realised that I asked the reviewers that if I should add Adenan into this story, so if I decided to not add Adenan, I really don't know where this story would have headed.**

 **About the names, Relilia and Jantren. When I grow up and have a son, I wanted to name him a name starting with the letter J (I don't want to give even a slightest hint of who I actually am), so I thought of something similar to that name, because my name is similar to 'Adenan', so came up Jantren. Relilia because it's similar to Bethrona.**

 **Anyway, this funny event happened just recently (two days before I posted this chapter), me and my friend… the one who I got inspired to make Bethrona from, were playing Tomodachi life, actually, she was playing Tomodachi Life and I was watching. So she put me and her in a compatibility tester in that game, a machine that tests how much of friends or lovers we could be, so me and her have a 86% chance of being lovers! And it all happened the same day I was writing this chapter, and planning the romantic moments of this chapter… coincidence? We're still friends though.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: REUNION_**


	24. Chapter 24: Traditionalists Find

Chapter 24

Adenan Kornen woke up from the bed, remembering last night with clarity, he saw Bethrona next to him. He remembered that, the last night, they made love.

They got a bit over with the feeling of love, and here they were. Adenan wrenched himself out of Bethrona's arms and found his Jedi robes on the floor.

He used the force to lift the pants of the robes towards him and then he stood up from the bed, preparing to go bathe, but then Bethrona's moans distracted him.

"Noo… Don't leave" Bethrona mumbled sleepily

"It's 9:30." Adenan chuckled a bit as he said that, putting two fingers on his bottom lip

"9:30?!" Bethrona exclaimed, then quickly woke up, sitting up on the bed. Adenan laughed, Bethrona then smacked Adenan's arms and told him sharply "Don't laugh, it's not funny"

"What? We made love, so it's natural we're so comfortable" Adenan told his new girlfriend

"Yeah… true, though, is it okay if we… bathe together?" Bethrona shyly asked, failing not to blush while saying that

"Sure, why not?" Adenan asked, chuckling at Bethrona's blushing

Anakin Skywalker was preparing the last things of the ship, it was 6:00 pm by the time Talimer woke up, so Kyra decided that they should start packing when her husband returned, and when he did return, Anakin was already asleep, so Talimer went to sleep and Kyra did too. So now, it was morning, 9:31 am to be exact.

He sensed that Adenan was in Chameta, and Anakin wouldn't be surprised if Adenan was already wating for him, while trying to hide that. He sensed the romantic feelings come from Adenan, and Anakin recognised those feelings as the same when Padmé and himself went to bed. He was proud.

"How's my favourite nephew?" Talimer asked happily, walking towards Anakin

"Honestly, I'm proud of Adenan, went to bed before his first date" Anakin answered, in a 'proud father' tone

"Don't talk about it too much, but those two have been friends for years, it makes sense" Talimer noted, becoming serious

"True. Wait… how'dya know that?" Anakin asked, curious

"It just makes sense, love in first sight happens" Talimer answered, shrugging

Mace Windu was seething, from the Balancer's light that was in the force. He was sure that Skywalker would be laughing at him if he knew this. But he was smiling anyway, since he knew that the Balancers would be crushed with the Jedi he was reviving.

"Master." Obi-Wan came into the room and knelt at Mace, who stood up in front of Obi-Wan

"You will go to the Chameta system, and assassinate the Royal family of Chameta. Kornen will be powerless once his love dies" Mace told Obi-Wan, in a stoic and serious tone

"Your wish is my command, Master" Obi-Wan obediently replied, and then stood up and left.

The Temple's corridors were very empty, due to the battles between the Traditionalists and the Balancers. Obi-Wan smiled at the emptiness as the sun was high in the sky.

" _Obi-Wan, don't do this_ " Obi-Wan heard a pained voice which he swore was his old Master, Obi-Wan realised his Master was dead, so he tried to ignore the voice, then the voice said " _Adenan is important to the Galaxy, and important to me_ "

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked, thinking he was crazy to even consider the voice was there

" _I am here. I am your Master_ " Qui-Gon appeared in front of Obi-Wan, though he looked more ghostly. He serenely folded his arms

"This is a trick, formed from my memories, like Mortis" Obi-Wan tried to convince himself, frowning even more and lips curling to a half smile

" _I was here on Mortis, and I am here now. Obi-Wan, don't listen to Mace Windu_ " Qui-Gon requested, reaching his ghostly arm to Obi-Wan's shoulder

"Mace Windu is my Master, unlike you, he hasn't tried to replace me!" Obi-Wan snapped, obviously jealous. Obi-Wan tried to shake Qui-Gon's hand off his shoulder

" _I never tried to replace you with Anakin, you had learnt enough to be Knighted. Anakin is the Chosen One_ " Qui-Gon tried to tell Obi-Wan

"Anakin is not the Chosen One, Master Windu said so!" Obi-Wan snapped again, becoming angry

" _You're letting Mace Windu influence your beliefs, don't murder Adenan's loved ones, you'll murder me too"_ Qui-Gon started, stating that he loved Adenan and anyone Adenan loved.

"You've been speaking to Anakin and Adenan, haven't you?" Obi-Wan guessed and asked coldly, as his eyes started bleeding yellow, they glowed red for a few seconds, the the glow disappeared

" _I'm not denying it_ " Was the dead Jedi Master's reply

"You spoke to the two scum-sucking Balancers, but not me? Get Out! I hate you!" Obi-Wan's normally calm temper reached the top, as angrily lifted his arms at Qui-Gon, and blue lightning came out of those hands. Qui-Gon quickly disappeared

" _You are truly lost, my son_ " Qui-Gon echoed with sorrow, after he disappeared

"Mace Windu is my true Master, not that pathetic life-form of a Jedi" Obi-Wan growled angrily, fully reaching the Dark Side, and using the insult which he used for any life-form Qui-Gon picked up, now, he really thought that Anakin Skywalker was, as he stated when he first sensed Anakin, a pathetic life-form

Padmé Naberrie Skywalker jumped out of hyperspace, something she was doing for the last few hours. She saw the green and blue planet in front of her Nubian ship.

She learned that Master Chi picked up the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO from Coruscant a few days before, when they had been in Tatooine.

"Miss Padmé, might I ask, where are we?" C-3PO asked in his robotic voice, confused

"Chameta. A beautiful planet, I have two friends there, one who travelled there and one who lives there" Padmé answered, calmly, as there was a crackle on her comm.

" _Unidentified Nubian ship, please identify yourself_ " A guard seriously stated

"This is former Chancellor Amidala, friend and political mentor of Princess Bethrona Da'atarka" Padmé stated, expecting to wait

As expected, the guard replied with " _Wait here, Ms._ "

The guard went from the guard house to Bethrona's room, which was pretty close, and luckily, just then Adenan and Bethrona went out of said room, linking hands.

"We were pretty late" Adenan noted, looking around

"Yeah" Bethrona happily replied, then the guard came running to them, he was a bit overweight and had fair skin. He was wearing the normal Chametan guard uniform, he was a young guard that recently joined the guards.

"Guard Haveen. What's the situation?" Adenan asked, concerned

"No situation, it's just that one ex-Chancellor Amidala requests to land" Haveen told Adenan, Adenan smiled at that

"She's my Master's wife, let her in" Adenan smiled, as Haveen activated his comm. link again

"You are secure to land, land on the palace's back landing pad, the Princess and Chameta's hero will be waiting there" Haveen told Padmé, again serious, then he noticed Adenan's and Bethrona's hands entwined

"Are you…?" Haveen asked, lips forming a smile

"Yes, we are" Bethrona answered, laughing

"You're a good pair… I think" Haveen uncertainly stated

"We are" Bethrona replied, as the couple began to leave for the palace's back pad, but then Bethrona's mother, Sharen, came along

"Bethrona, Adenan, you two need to come to breakfast" Sharen reminded the two in a motherly tone

"Sorry ma, but Padmé is landing here" Bethrona told her mother, in an apologetic tone

"ex-Senator Amidala? This is a shock!" Sharen replied, putting her hands on her cheeks

"Not with me around" Adenan replied, smiling a bit

"Still a shock anyway" Sharon gushed, Adenan rolled his eyes, as the three began to go to the back landing pad, where Padmé opened the ramp, and gone down with C-3PO

"Padmé!" Adenan and Bethrona both exclaimed, and both ran to hug the ex-Chancellor, C-3PO came out holding the babies Luke and Leia, who were both babbling in baby-speak

"Adenan! Bethrona!" Padmé excitedly greeted, as she wrapped each of her arms around Adenan and Bethrona

They hugged for a while, until Padmé released them. She smiled lightly at them.

"Oh yeah… Padmé?" Adenan softly asked

"Yes Adenan?" Padmé softly asked back

"Me and Bethrona, are… together" Adenan confessed shyly, as he held Bethrona's hand. Sharen and Padmé both gasped

"Congratulations, I know Anakin would be proud" Padmé told them, then she looked at Adenan

"What?" Adenan asked, somewhat defensively

"Me and Anakin always thought of you… like our son, Adenan, I love you like a mother should" Padmé confessed, and Bethrona widened her eyes at that

"Well, I actually liked you, and I wouldn't mind… mom" Adenan told Padmé.

Padmé's eyes glinted in happiness, as she tried to keep her tears. Sharen smiled at the touching scene, as Adenan hugged Padmé again. This helped with the love in the force, and Padmé sensed it again, realising that this feeling she got… was caused by love… pure love.

Anakin Skywalker sensed his bonds with Padmé and Adenan displaying love, and realised that Adenan would call Anakin his 'dad', now.

Obi-Wan was beyond frustrated, he was livid beyond belief, his unruly former Padawan had took another unruly apprentice who was corrupting the Force with the disgusting thing they called 'love'. And to think that the Council wanted to give Adenan to him after Mortis.

He realised the full extent of the mistakes Qui-Gon Jinn had done and what justice Maul… the Sith he was enemies with, brought.

His true Master, was Mace Windu. Now, he obeyed Mace Windu's every command, like he was now… and this was one mission he happily did.

He went to his Jedi Starfighter and jumped in, not caring about his current astromech, he activated the engines, and flew into space, where he saw multiple hyperspace rings. He flew to the red hyperspace ring. He set the hyperspace coordinates for Chameta, which was fairly near Naboo, on his starfighter once said starfighter checked the hyperspace ring as connected to the starfighter.

Mace Windu smiled, as he saw his datapad. The Senate was full of conflict after Master Luminara Unduli was killed, burned more precisely by Anakin Skywalker.

Mace didn't know, nor care how Skywalker had killed Master Unduli, but it was an important event, because the Senate became full of conflict, the Delegation of the 2000 even proposed that the Balancers were maybe trying to do good. 'Imbeciles! All of them!', Mace Windu thought.

But the only reason he was happy now was because the Republic had gotten a New Chancellor, something Mace had been secretly manipulating, now, by a landslide, the former Captain Tarkin had become Chancellor, Mace smiled at that, since it was Tarkin and him that formed an alliance after the Balancers were thrown out of the Temple.

He would use Tarkin for now, to manipulate the Senate to his own ends, then, he would usurp the Republic and make it into the Galactic Empire once again, but this time, his Empire would last longer than Sidious's Empire had faired.

That's when now Chancellor Tarkin came into his room, which was, as always, similar to Yoda's.

"I must congratulate you for your position" Mace politely told Tarkin

"Yes. Thank you, are you sure you'd be able to take Palpatine's place?" Tarkin asked, uncertain

"I will, just continue to let the Senate run, then, I shall take over the Republic and kill all the Balancers. The Traditionalists shall rule." Mace instructed stoically

"Yes Milord" Tarkin bowed, because he was to obey Mace, and then left.

"Soon, Skywalker, you will die" Mace muttered, as he hoped that Obi-Wan will not fail

Obi-Wan Kenobi gone to Chameta fairly quick, and frowned at how much Chameta's story was much like Naboo's. A princess met a Padawan in an invasion, the Padawan became a hero in the planet, and the princess and the padawan married. That was Chameta's basic story throughout the Clone Wars.

" _Jedi Starfighter 112345, state your name and business_ " A guard seriously said through the Starfighter's comm.

"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, friend of Commander Adenan Kornen" Obi-Wan lied, in a tone to make sure it sounded truthful

" _If you are really a friend of Adenan's, he'd be delighted to see you… I guess… you can land on the Palace's front landing pad_ " The guard hesitantly told Obi-Wan, who resisted sighing in relief

Obi-Wan closed the call and flew into atmosphere, people looked up at his starfighter, they won't after Obi-Wan had taken care of the Royal family of this planet.

Landing was fairly quick as Obi-Wan wore his cloak, a fat guard came, who's skin was fair and was wearing the red Chametan guard uniform.

"General Kenobi, the royal family and Commander Kornen are having breakfast. I'll escort you there" The guard stood straight

"Fine then" Obi-Wan muttered, as he followed the guard, smiling

Adenan was happily enjoying breakfast, as he saw Guard Haveen entering with a cloaked figure, he frowned, as he couldn't get even a thought from the guy.

"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he claims to be a friend of Kornen" Haveen announced, and Padmé gasped immediately

"No!" Padmé quickly stood up and pulled her blaster out, Obi-Wan quickly beheaded the guard with his lightsaber and Adenan was taken aback by the move. Bethrona gasped softly.

"Yes. It is me, my sweet rose" Obi-Wan told that in a voice that made him sound creepy

"No… You'll never take me!" Padmé shouted, with sudden hostility, Adenan realised who was 'Obi-Wan Kenobi', now

"You're a Traditionalist!" Adenan exclaimed with fear, as he activated his lightsaber, which glowed a metallic yellow, and his rainbow shoto, which, of course, glowed all colours of the rainbow. He held his shoto in a reverse grip

"Yellow? I thought you had an orange lightsaber, but well, I hadn't seen you in two years" Obi-Wan taunted, smiling

"Since I hoped you'd take me as your apprentice, I remember that time" Adenan growled, putting one foot in front of the other

"And you can be, join me, and leave all your filthy attachments" Obi-Wan breathed, in an evil tone

"I won't. Anakin trains me now. Speaking of him, what would he think of this? What would he think if he found out that his old Master turned evil?" Adenan asked, in a light tone  
"He won't because my Master will kill him" Obi-Wan said, Adenan closed his eyes, to calm himself, then he opened his eyes as he took a stance.

Both Jedi charged at each other, and both started using fast, aggressive moves. The three women that were watching the duel couldn't keep up with what was happening.

Adenan wondered what difference could have caused, from other dimensions, that he and Obi-Wan were now enemies, instead of friends, or master and apprentice like other dimensions.

Adenan began using Jar'Kai as Obi-Wan used what he knew about Vaapad mixed with Ataru. The battle was swirling, as an electric field was created.

Adenan turned 360 degrees then kicked Obi-Wan on the ankle, very hard. Obi-Wan took a few steps back, as Adenan raised his hand, aiming it at Obi-Wan

"Avera Kantana!" Adenan chanted, it was the Dathomirian light side freezing spell, a blue ball of energy flew out of his hand, Obi-Wan decided to dodge the mysterious attack

The ball disappeared as Adenan decided to let go of that style of attack, and decided to use normal Jedi-style attacks instead of Dathomirian magicks. The two fighters charged at each other once again as the duel continued.

 **Adenan vs. Obi-Wan. I wonder how their Resurrection of the Father counterparts would react to this fight. Not goodly I suppose. The Chancellor Tarkin thing came to mind when I was thinking about how much I hate Tarkin… yes, I hate Tarkin. I even hate Mace Windu, for being so dark, though there are more reasons for me to hate Tarkin.**

 **Tarkin supported Sidious, one of the evillest Dark Side users, didn't like the Jedi Code (The only thing that I can compare myself to Tarkin with… I don't like the Jedi Code either), prosecuted Ahsoka in the court, and didn't give a single damn about her even when she left the Order, ordered to destroy Alderaan single-handedly and finally and finally, order the murders of millions if not billions of people during the Empire's reign.**

 **Mace Windu was very dark, supported the Jedi Code like it was law, even to a point where he was blind because of it and didn't like Anakin, or any maverick Jedi for that matter.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: IMBALANCE_**


	25. Chapter 25: Duel of a Turned Master

Chapter 25

 **As seen in my most recent chapter of** ** _Adenan: The Masterless Padawan_** **, Adenan, Faro and Master Chi's first spell is the flight charm, not the freezing charm Adenan likes to use so much in this story. Why Adenan likes to use the Freeze Charm will be explained in the next chapter of that story.**

Adenan was under pressure, as he spun his flaming Citrine lightsaber at Jedi Master and manipulated Traditionalist Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Padawan spun around, his lightsaber horizontal, creating a dangerous electric circle, which Obi-Wan tried to dodge.

Adenan stopped spinning and tried to use a force push on Obi-Wan, who was prepared to avoid that. But the Force Push was not a normal one, whitish blue ice particles came out with that force push and Obi-Wan was flown over to a few feet away.

"Dathomir Elements, Bitch!" Adenan exclaimed, smiling like he was insane

"You'll pay for your insolence, Kornen!" Obi-Wan screamed and used Force speed to lunge at Adenan

"Possibly" Adenan then made a stance that would easily get him to hit his face and damage one eye at best. Alas, he failed as Obi-Wan blocked with Form III.

Adenan and Obi-Wan continued duelling, icy metallic yellow and plain old blue hitting the other. Obi-Wan saw specks of white on Adenan's eyes, contrasting with the dark brown colour. Though, the two colours beautifully settled themselves on Adenan's eyes.

Obi-Wan decided to switch forms to avoid getting killed by this obviously powerful Padawan. He switched to Ataru and Vaapad. Adenan attempted to kick Obi-Wan in the mid-section, but Obi-Wan held his lightsaber at his mid-section, narrowly over it.

Adenan switched to a normal stance, and wondered if this duel would go forever

"Ever heard of Solace Jelaino?" Obi-Wan asked in a taunting tone, Adenan growled

"She's my friend, despite her crazy obsession for me" Adenan answered, struggling to keep his anger

"Well, she's cut off any friendship she had with you" Obi-Wan struck at Adenan sharply, as the tone of that statement was, Adenan defended the attack.

"Just out of curiosity, does she still have that crazy obsession over me?" Adenan asked, as pushed Obi-Wan off him. Obi-Wan stood straight as Adenan charged again

"I think you'll have to find that one out when the time comes" Obi-Wan answered calmly, as they continued fighting

Anakin Skywalker sensed conflict in his Padawan, like he was duelling a… Traditionalist! Anakin wiped sweat off his forehead as he got concerned over the man he thought as his son.

Anakin came running in the cockpit, to see Taren and Talimer piloting the ship.

"Quickly! Set hyperspace to Chameta!" Anakin ordered, fearful, his eyes widened in said fear

"Why?" Talimer asked, a bit angry at the sudden outburst

"Adenan's in danger!" Anakin answered quickly and loudly

Yoda was meditating when he sensed trouble in Anakin and Adenan. He already became the Master of Anakin, now he decided to teach the Chosen One things he did not even teach Dooku or Mace Windu. When Anakin came back that is.

Master Chi and his Padawan, Faro, came into Yoda's room. Yoda opened his eyes and smiled at them.

"Come in, you will" Yoda spoke in the calm tone he always used near Jedi

"Master Yoda, remember the Cherenya mystery?" Master Chi asked, nervous and referring to the mission Yoda sent Master Chi, Faro and Adenan after getting a distress message

"Remember, I do" Yoda frowned slightly, where was Master Chi getting at?

One response Yoda did not expect and what Master Chi did say was "I lied when the Council asked us for a report of that mission"

"Lie? There, what happened?" Yoda asked, recovering from the shock

"Yeah… Adenan did not only use the Force as Master Chi told you all, Adenan wasn't that powerful back then. Jentron and Jentuity, the two we met there, led us to a Temple where they stored Dathomirian lightsaber crystals" Faro answered that question calmly

"Dathomir? The places of witches that is!" Yoda exclaimed, confused

"They mine their own gems and make lightsabers with these gems, 30% of those gems are exported to Cherenya. The Cherenyan Temple Master, the one who owns all the gems in Cherenya gave us three. But that's not all" Master Chi was not jovial as always, he took a more solemn tone

"What else is there?" Yoda asked, interested at getting all lies out of the way

"Ferio Levatatum" Master Chi chanted, in an echoing tone, as the Pantoran Master flew a few inches, and then flew towards Master Yoda, who looked at them, shocked

"How?" Yoda asked, failing to recover from the shock of this revelation

"Dathomirian Magicks, the Light Side allows many things. And, the Balancers might be able to encourage this instead of bash anything that's not their own light like the Traditionalists" Master Chi answered, softly and kindly, Yoda sensed they both wanted to go see what Adenan was on

"Go you may" Yoda answered, as the two were about to leave, Yoda added "Write a complete report you will, of what actually happened on Cherenya. Put it in the archives we will, when we conquer the Temple once again"

"Yes Master Yoda" Master Chi bowed slightly in respect, as the Master-Padawan team left to do what they were assigned to do.

If this was when he was a child, Adenan would have doubled over in tiredness a long time before, but not now, he was an adult… even if he was sixteen, in his mind and personality, he possessed the maturity of a twenty-six year old. And he possessed the physical attributes of a very strong twenty-six year old too.

And with the assistance of the true Light Side of the Force, and Dathomirian Magicks, he knew that he would hardly tire right about now.

"You have much skill, skills myself and Mace Windu can add to, join me and you will learn those skills" Obi-Wan changed tactic, now wanting Adenan to join him

"A usual tactic, but no, I have learned much as a Maverick and a Balancer, the Jedi Code will only restrain me from power. Also the fact that I don't go hunting for power, I am content with how powerful I am here and now!" Adenan replied, frowning and striking at Obi-Wan again.

Adenan's tanned face was covered with sweat as he hopped back a bit and ran his hands over his brownish black hair as he wiped sweat off his forehead and charged again.

The lightsaber of Adenan's flared a icy-silvery colour, Adenan smiled, as he realised that he was close to earning his true potential, a point of force training that had only been reached by his Master, Anakin Skywalker, and a few other ancient Masters who were mavericks.

Obi-Wan was having trouble keeping up with the young Padawan… no, he isn't a Padawan… young man's moves. Obi-Wan frowned, as he became angrier. His eyes flared yellow, with specks of blood red.

Obi-Wan punched Adenan in the face, as the Balancer lost the blue and white specks on his eyes and stepped back from the pain. Obi-Wan charged at Adenan, who quickly kicked Obi-Wan on the shin and punched him on the midsection quickly. Obi-Wan lost the red specks in his eyes as only yellow remained.

Both duellists scrunched their faces at the pain they both the other. That's when Bethrona and Padmé decided to come along. Adenan saw them and Obi-Wan smiled at Padmé.

"Don't look at mom" Adenan growled, Bethrona scooted closer to Padmé, who was holding Luke and Leia, who were at the ship

"So, you gave birth to two. The boy will be good as my apprentice, and the girl might be Master Windu's apprentice" Obi-Wan goaded, Adenan decided to release some of his repressed anger, from about everything that made him angry.

One thing about Adenan Kornen was that he had a legendary calmness, but it wasn't calm. It was repressed anger that never went out of control. Yes, Adenan was known for several rage outbursts during when he was 12, but he had learned how to repress his anger and let it out without touching the Dark Side when he was 13, all by himself at that!

Now, this was an example of Adenan releasing that anger in a very controlled way, as he fell into the depths of the Dark Side, his eyes glinted dangerously as he charged at Obi-Wan with both the Light and Dark Side at his hands, more of the light side though. The Dark Side in Adenan was repressed to a point where he could only use the Dark Side during very deep meditation.

"Interesting, you have anger, I can feel that, yet you are not darker" Obi-Wan mused, half confused

"Another Balancer property, I'm more grey than other Jedi" Adenan replied, with righteous anger

Adenan struck again, both were now using moves full of anger. Though Obi-Wan's moves were darker. Adenan had the advantage of the true light side, not the perverse version of the Traditionalists. Adenan sliced with total agility, as Obi-Wan felt a sudden pain, he clutched his right eye, as he realised that Adenan had sliced his eye vertically.

He held both arms at his lightsaber, as Obi-Wan Kenobi had a new scar, little did they know that this scar would influence his life majorly.

This was the start of it, as Obi-Wan screamed "I hate you!", both to the Dark Side of the Force and to Adenan. Obi-Wan had now a limited field of vision, since his eye had been cut, to the inside of the retina.

Obi-Wan just hoped it would be healed.

Master Chi smiled, he was on a ship with his Padawan for two years already, Faro Sheekano. He sensed Adenan using ton of Dathomirian Magicks. Master Chi and Faro decided to get their lightsabers.

Faro had already covered back to his emerald Dathomirian crystal, but Master Chi realised that he hadn't.

"Take the wheel Faro, I need to change the crystal of my weapon" Master Chi ordered in a polite tone

"Yes Master" Faro bowed slightly and then stood straight and walked to the pilot's seat as Master Chi went in a meditative position.

Master Chi took out his lightsaber through the Force, it was shiny metal, and had a bumpy bit on the middle, except that, it was fully cylinder. Master Chi used the Force to split up the parts of the lightsaber, a glowing blue crystal was shown, which Master Chi quickly took out, then he used the Force to take out an topaz crystal. He put the topaz crystal where it should've been, and closed the lightsaber quickly.

"We're in Chameta, Master" Faro suddenly said, as Master Chi put his lightsaber on his utility belt and put his blue crystal in his bag.

"Adenan's like a hero here, so he's obviously near the Palace, swoop down there, but don't land" Master Chi told Faro, as he went near the mirror to see that happening

Adenan continued to duel his adversary, his Master's Master. Ironic actually, first it was Obi-Wan duelling his Master's Master, then it was himself that was the Master's Master that was being duelled.

Adenan dodged an attack coming at Obi-Wan. He knew he needed help quick, or else both of them would get killed.

Just when he was thinking that, Adenan felt a burning sensation on the thin piece of skin on his left eye and his arm, he realised that Obi-Wan managed to get a vertical swipe at him, so there was a scar on his shoulder and his left eye.

"Adenan!" The Jedi Padawan heard Bethrona exclaim, as Adenan realised that he could not duel without his left hand, since his left hand was his main hand. But he could go for the killing blow… Obi-Wan charged at the Padawan, who was backing off from the Jedi Traditionalist. Adenan opened his eyes, to see that the swipe on

Bethrona and Adenan both gasped as they saw a ship overhead, and they recognised it as the freighter ship that belonged to Master Chi. The ramp opened, both Master Chi and Faro popped out.

"I got reinforcements… neat" Adenan softly mused, as he deactivated his lightsaber and walked backwards, Bethrona quickly held Adenan in her arms.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Master Chi screamed in confusion

"Panto Chi. Nice to see you again, it makes sense your entire group joined the Balancers" Obi-Wan calmly and tauntingly greeted

"Except Solace" Faro replied sharply

"…Joined… Traditionalists" Adenan weakly supplied, Master Chi nodded knowingly

"She did" Obi-Wan ran away using Force Speed, past everyone

"'Great! We lost him!" Faro exclaimed angrily, Adenan frowned, as he looked up to see a Red Jedi Starfighter shoot up to the sky and into space

"And we need to get you to a medic" Master Chi pointed at Adenan

"That was a… physically taking duel" Adenan joked, Bethrona smacked him not-so-lightly on the arm

"Nice scar, by the way" Master Chi commented, Faro frowned

"Thanks, I always wanted to get a scar on my eye" Adenan replied

Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned, he failed his mission, and he blew the cover he had during this war, since Adenan and his group will definitely report this to Master Yoda.

He put his hand where his right eye was. He growled, he couldn't believe that a mere Padawan had cut off his eye. A Mere Padawan! He went to his hyperspace ring and set coordinates for Coruscant. He let autopilot do the job, since he was too wasted from the duel that just occurred.

Anakin suddenly sensed the darkness and conflict in Adenan go away. He smiled, knowing that Adenan survived the duel that happened. Anakin stopped pacing and let himself relax

"We arrived in Chameta" Talimer told Anakin, who suddenly darkened

"You mean now? Where we all this time?" Anakin angrily screamed

"Hyperspace" Talimer sunk back and gulped in fear. Anakin stomped to the cockpit and saw the green planet, Anakin sighed

"What's wrong?" Taren asked, concerned

"My apprentice, the one I think as a son duelled a possibly very skilled Jedi… and I missed it! It's like missing your child's first steps, but worse" Anakin dramatically sighed again and put his hands on the controls, as Kyra got a contact

" _Unidentified Trader's ship, state your name and business_ " A guard on the other side went on

"This is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master to Adenan Kornen" Anakin suddenly blurted out

" _Really, the last Jedi that came here claimed to be a friend of Adenan Kornen, but he was lying and killed one of our guards… also injured Kornen!_ " The guard exclaimed

"Who was that, he was lying, but I'm just here to check on Adenan, I sensed him in trouble"Anakin truthfully replied, yes, he did come to Chameta because he sensed Adenan in trouble

" _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ " The guard answered

"Obi-Wan… no!" Anakin softly exclaimed, and moved away from the control panel

" _Guard. Who was that?_ " Anakin recognised that female voice as Adenan's friend, now girlfriend, Bethrona

" _Anakin Skywalker, princess_ " The Guard told Bethrona

" _Anakin's a good friend of Adenan's, let him land at the back palace landing pad_ " Bethrona told the guard

"Thank you Bethrona" Anakin quickly replied, then turned off the call, then he frowned and said "Obi-Wan. Why'd it have to be Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know" Talimer put his hand on Anakin's shoulder

"Obi-Wan was like my brother… and he betrayed me" Anakin growled, then growled again "I hate Mace Windu, I hate the Traditionalists, I hate"

"Don't you talk about hate, you'll turn to the Dark Side again" Talimer reminded Anakin in a soothing tone

"You're right" Anakin sighed, then sat down on the floor as the ship went to land

Bethrona and Padmé stood as they saw a cruiser ship come along. The ship landed, it looked like it was owned by some rich people in the Outer Rim. Anakin and Talimer came out.

"I suppose you've heard about Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked calmly, judging from her husband's tear-stained face

"Yes." Anakin answered in a low tone

Anakin and Padmé embraced each other. Bethrona felt sad for the man who Adenan thought as his father.

"Let's go see Adenan now" Anakin said, he nodded knowingly, implying he knew that Adenan was in medical attention right now

The lot of them walked to where Adenan was being treated. They found Adenan and Faro talking in a large, sandstone room with a bed on back where Adenan was lying down, bandaged on numerous places

"I mean, what if all of us only knew one system which had nine planets?" Adenan asked, then added "And we all were in only one planet and the population was only 6… no, 7 billion?"

"That's damned specific, where'd you get that?" Faro asked back, laughing

"Made it up" Adenan answered, then he saw Anakin and Talimer

"Hey Mom… hey… Dad" Adenan waited patiently for Anakin's reaction

"'Dad', sounds nice" Anakin mused, then he added to Adenan "Especially from you

"Are you okay" Bethrona asked Adenan, coming closer to him

"I am. And hey! I can finally say I got a scar on my eye from battle!" Adenan joked, smiling

"I decided something" A voice echoed across the room, everyone looked back in the big room

"Master Chi" Anakin quickly bowed, and then stood up straight and asked "What?"

"I asked Master Yoda and all the Balancers to come here, we cannot continue this war, we need to strike at the heart of the Traditionalists" Master Chi told everyone in the room

"The Jedi Temple" Talimer breathed, in sudden realisation, wondering how the Temple had changed since he was last there.

"Yes. And we might have powerful enemies" Master Chi told them  
"How? Obi-Wan was powerful enough!" Adenan suddenly exclaimed, sitting up on his bed

"A Padawan, Caleb Dume, ran away from his Master, Depa Bilaba after an argument about the Balancers and Traditionalists. Padawan Dume told us about a machine that Mace Windu commissioned and Obi-Wan helped build. A machine that can do the things only Talimer can do in this universe" Master Chi answered, indeed, Master Chi was no stranger to Dimension Sightseeing, having a student with it

"Only me in this universe… Revival?" Talimer asked, Master Chi solemnly nodded

"If that's true, then we might have a lot of trouble on our hands, who knows how many Mace Windu revived" Anakin replied, in a horror-stricken tone

"A lot possibly, we must destroy this machine" Padmé said, raising her hand

"I really would want that machine, but I guess you guys are right" Faro mused

Everyone cheered, as they finally, after many delays, began making plans to end The Clone Wars forever.

 **Yes, the Balancer and Traditionalist war is part of the Clone Wars, since there are Clones on both sides.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: PLANS FOR PEACE_**


	26. Chapter 26: Plans for War

Chapter 26

 **Sorry for not updating any of my stories in a while, I was in a very tight schedule, and also, I lost inspiration completely for two stories,** ** _It's All Love and Dreams_** **and** ** _Adenan the Masterless Padawan_** **, I'm thinking of deleting the latter story and relying on flashbacks and recalls instead. Plus, it gives Adenan's group a more mysterious nature.**

 **How does the name Xenia Kornen sound to anyone, Xenia's an OC based on my cousin. And of course, this OC, she's the cousin of Adenan, not Force Sensitive, so she stayed with Adenan's uncle and aunt, which was Xenia's father and mother. She will debut in my AU** ** _The Five-Person Rebellion_** **, where Darth Plaguies takes Dooku as his apprentice and creates the Empire 10 years before Anakin Skywalker was born! So the Force causes more things to become different so the Light could win, Anakin is born as Anakin Skywalker-Jinn, son of Shmi Skywalker and Qui-Gon Jinn, and he has a little sister, Petra Jinn-Skywalker, Adenan lives as the unsatisfied son of a moderately wealthy family with his cousin, Xenia, Padmé is a farm girl who wants to make a difference to the Galaxy.**

Adenan was reading a book about astronomy, a gift from his girlfriend and true love, Bethrona.

Of course, Adenan wasn't entirely focusing on the book, he was looking at Bethrona, who was talking to a guard.

Right now, Adenan was sitting on a chair in the main hall, waiting for Master Chi. Master Chi was bring a secret data chip that contained secret archive data of a secret entrance which only Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn and Talimer Skywalker knew.

"Hey Adenan!" Adenan heard a deep voice greet

"Qui-Gon Jinn!" Adenan whispered happily, then went to the bathroom that was just a few chairs away, a normal bystander would think that Adenan wanted to go to the bathroom for… those reasons.

"What's going on, Master Qui-Gon?" Adenan asked in an interested tone once he shut the bathroom door behind him, the bathroom was big and white

"I need you to tell Anakin, that only two of the most dangerous Traditionalists have been revived" Qui-Gon told Adenan calmly, but with a fearful undertone

"How many have been revived?" Adenan asked, now becoming fearful

"The two I just told, Adi Galia and…" Qui-Gon paused, in order for Adenan to swallow that information

"And who?" Adenan asked, feeling cold inside him

"You know that Jedi General who killed most of Anakin and Obi-Wan's troops on Umbara" Had Qui-Gon been alive, he would've paled

"Not really, I don't read much about Anakin" Adenan replied, shocked at the concept of that

"General Pong Krell… ask Dogma, one of Anakin's former troops" Qui-Gon instructed Adenan, who's eyes widened, the Padawan knew half of what Pong Krell did, and it wasn't good

"Where's this… Dogma?" Adenan asked, testing the name on his lips

"Republic Custody. But remember, do not release Dogma just yet. The moment they see you, you'll be in prison." Qui-Gon disappeared, and Adenan thought of these words, he knew prison to be the violent place it is, not that he saw the violent aspects of it… only words he had heard.

Adenan went out of the bathroom, but he was not longer in the mood to read. Bethrona came over to Adenan, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Bethrona asked, as said, concerned

"Master Qui-Gon just told me the identities of the Jedi who Mace Windu revived, one of them was Pong Krell" Adenan revealed to Bethrona, who gasped

"The Jedi who single-handedly killed half of both the 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion?" Bethrona asked fearfully, Adenan nodded in 'yes', Bethrona told Adenan "We need to go to Anakin Skywalker right now.

"Yeah, I'll do that" Adenan answered, as both of them held each other and walked.

Master Chi, Faro Sheekano, Anakin Skywalker, Talimer Skywalker, Yoda and Fives were all surrounding a holotable, where they were communicating with Padawan Caleb Dume.

Caleb had pretended to forgive Depa Bilaba for the argument, so Caleb was basically a spy, in a lower class, but a spy nonetheless.

"Have you got the identities of the Jedi Revived?" Master Chi soothingly asked, that's when Adenan and Bethrona burst in, everyone looked at them

"What's wrong Adenan?" Anakin asked, in concern

"An informant just told me the identities and how many Jedi were revived by Mace Windu" Adenan told them all, in the hologram, Caleb was taken aback in shock

"This informant… who he is, may you tell us, Padawan Kornen?" Yoda asked, interested

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn" Adenan answered, without missing a beat, everyone except Caleb nodded knowing. Caleb was still recovering from the shock

"Ol' Qui-Gon. Always the informant, even in death" Talimer joked, everyone glared at the Jedi Bounty Hunter

"Who are they?" Master Chi asked, interested

"Two were revived, Adi Galia, and…" Adenan gulped, then told them the final name "Pong Krell"

Everyone was stunned for a moment, Fives frowned angrily, the Clone remembered Pong Krell.

"Of all the Jedi!" Fives exclaimed angrily, putting his fist down on the edge of the holotable with very much force, breaking the silence

"Qui-Gon also told that we need to free Dogma when the time comes… whoever that guy is" Adenan revealed

"Dogma, 501st Soldier under me… quoting Captain Rex, 'He's wound up tight, but he's loyal'" Anakin said in a calm tone unusual for Anakin Skywalker

"Sneak into Coruscant we must" Yoda declared, tapping his gimer stick on the floor.

"Agreed" Anakin nodded while closing his eyes for a few seconds

Caleb reminded everyone of the call by saying "I can help, I mean, all the Jedi are on Chameta, right"

"Yes. Chameta is literally ruled by the Balancers" Bethrona piped up

"Ruled? How?" Anakin asked, confused

"My relationship to Adenan" Bethrona answered as Adenan looked away in embarrassment

"Embarrassed, you do not need to be, okay a relationship is" Yoda kindly reassured Adenan, who tried to look at everyone

"I think I like the Balancers now" Caleb mused, putting his hand on his chin

"Everyone not a Traditionalist does" Talimer told the Padawan

"Since neither the Balancers and Traditionalists have changed their ship codes, we'll be easily able to sneak in" Master Chi noted, smiling

"Yeah. But, I won't be in the fight" Adenan told them all

"Explain." Anakin requested a bit sharply

"I'll be freeing Dogma, since Pong Krell is now a Traditionalist, that makes his charges lifted in the Balancer's eyes" Adenan explained, using elements from Republic Law

"Good Point. And plus, Dogma's a good and loyal trooper, I suggest Adenan does this alone" Anakin told them all, smiling

"Alone. Hmm… Ready he is, to do a rescue mission alone, but recommend I do, that Bethrona comes with him" Yoda added

"What? No!" Adenan exclaimed, putting one of his hands forward and widening his eyes  
"Why not?" Master Chi asked

"I don't want her to get hurt!" Adenan answered, looking at Bethrona, who was already leaving

"They asked us to work together, so if you want to free that Clone you'll need to come with me" Bethrona told Adenan, looking back a bit, and then starting to leave

"Politicians" Adenan mumbled angrily, as he followed Bethrona, as they both left

"Also happened to me with Padmé" Anakin muttered "Though Obi-Wan didn't understand and gave me a thorough scolding" Anakin laughed bitterly at the memory

"Anyway. I'll rendezvous with all at…" Caleb tried to think of a place

"The Jedi Temple, you'll fight with us when we try to take over" Anakin told the Padawan

"Uh oh. It's my Master, I'll need to turn off the call now" Caleb whispered, as the hologram faded

Everyone waited until the holotable shut down completely. Master Chi then walked up and turned off the holotable itself. They all stood beside the holotable to talk about plans.

"Padawan!" A sharp voice boomed in a place planets away, the Jedi Temple, a Padawan walking through the peaceful corridors turned back

"Yes Master?" A Padawan asked, just having turned off his comm. link after communicating with the Balancers, yes, this was Caleb Dume

"I sense movement in the Force, I believe the Balancers are making their strike after ceasefire. Ha. The Balancers think they are bringing peace, but they are not. Hypocrites" Depa laughed, Caleb resisted the urge to pull out his lightsaber and skewer the Traditionalist right in front of him into pieces

"Yes. They are." Caleb settled on instead, he was referring to the Balancers bring peace part, but everyone else thought it was the 'Hypocrites' part

"Padawan, get ready for the oncoming battle, we need to win" Depa instructed Caleb

"Yes Master" Caleb half-growled, when he joins the Balancers, he was sure that he'd get a new Master, or he might take Padawan Kornen's former place as the Masterless Padawan, he walked away, as a shadow cast on half his face, as he frowned and muttered "Wrong. It is the Balancers that is going to win this battle, and the entire Clone War itself", as he went to prepare all he could for the Balancers.

Adenan and Bethrona had quickly got on the latter's ship which the former had modified to have faster engines, laser cannon.

Now, Adenan was now replacing the engines and the hyperdrive. Adenan laid down a rectangular Hyperdrive Generator. He was replacing the .8 Hyperdrive with a .7 Hyperdrive. He already had replaced the Mach 10 engines with Mach 12 Engines.

"Everything updated?" Bethrona asked, impatient to go

"Yeah. This time, for real" Adenan answered as he dropped the Hyperdrive Generator where it was supposed to go

"Good, now let's go" Bethrona ordered Adenan

"I'm in charge here, you're only here because Yoda decided that." Adenan objected, as he went to the cockpit and sat on the main pilot chair, as Bethrona took Co-Pilot.

The comm. inside the ship, it was a modified Republic small volunteer ship, beeped, Adenan pressed the button, for a holographic Anakin Skywalker to appear, the lights in the ship dimmed for the hologram to look brighter

"Master" Adenan greeted, then turning his face serious, frowning slightly

"Adenan, we won't be going with you. We'll arrive 10 minutes after you go to Coruscant. Master Yoda advised you pick up Dogma before we arrive at Coruscant" Anakin told his Padawan

"Okie ma dokey" Adenan casually said the line he had always liked, as Anakin turned off the comm. call

Adenan and Bethrona blasted off, as they took a quick citizen hyperspace route to Coruscant. Anakin was standing on the dock where the two took off with Padmé, who was holding Luke and Leia.

"Y'know, if Luke becomes as courageous as Adenan, I'll be proud" Anakin told his wife

"Wouldn't Leia become a Jedi too?" Padmé asked, frowning

"I don't know… I mean, Luke has more midi-chlorians and is more attuned to the Force than Leia" What Anakin was telling was true. Luke had 14,750 midi-chlorians, and Leia had 14,400 midi-chlorians.

"If that happens, can I train Luke?" The married couple heard a voice behind them, they turned around to see Master Chi

"Sure Master Chi. And… who'll train Leia?" Anakin asked, a bit rhythmically

"Maybe Adenan would, who knows?" Master Chi asked back, rhetorically

"Let's just focus on getting the battle started, I hadn't had one for a while now" Anakin changed the subject, smiling his usual half-smile

"True that" Master Chi chuckled, then the three adults laughed, as they left to plan the battle that was oncoming.

That's what Anakin always wanted, simple moments with friends, a family to care for and a beautiful, loving wife. This was one of them. He just hoped that they are successful at retaking the Jedi Temple, a building that belonged to the Traditionalists for about 398 years.

 **So, to summarise, Caleb Dume, who is Kanan Jarrus in Star Wars Rebels, he's not an OC, is a spy for the Balancers, Anakin Skywalker and Panto Chi are planning an operation to retake the Temple and finally, Adenan and Bethrona are sent to rescue former Clone Trooper Dogma.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: BALANCERS ON CORUSCANT_**


	27. Chapter 27: Second Battle of Coruscant

Chapter 27

 **For now, this story is intended to be 30 chapters, though it might go over that.**

Anakin Skywalker was in his cruiser, all his clones were getting ready for the final battle. The Jedi Knight was wearing the clothing he wore the last time he came to Coruscant, dark robes with yellow gloves, yellow boots and thin golden shoulder pads.

"General, I had sent three clones to help Commander Kornen in Dogma's rescue if needed" Commander Appo came towards Anakin and seriously told him

"Which clones?" Anakin calmly asked, though on the inside, he was angry, he didn't order this!

"Kix, Echo and Jesse" Appo answered, Anakin attempted to release his anger into the Force, which it did, since Kix, Echo and Jesse were Anakin's best troopers, after Rex of course, but Rex hadn't been with him for a while.

Adenan and Bethrona were at their first step of rescuing the Clone Trooper Dogma. The comm. in the ship crackled, as a contact forcefully pushed a call.

" _Chametan Security Ship, please state your name and business_ " Adenan smiled at Bethrona

Who in turn, replied with "This is Junior Senator Bethrona Da'atarka, I'm just going to visit my father, Senator Da'atarka"

" _Welcome back to Coruscant, Junior Senator. You may land on your father's personal docking bay, I shall report to him about your arrival_ " The guard on the other side kindly said, as the call disconnected

"How come you get it that easy?" Adenan asked, disbelieving

"What do you mean?" Bethrona asked confusedly at Adenan

"I have to land at a local docking bay before they recognise that I'm a Jedi. If I go alone that is. The only reason that didn't happen last time was because father was with me" Adenan complained

Adenan piloted the ship to Republica 500, where most Senators lived. Bethrona saw her father come to the ship, as she stood up, Adenan followed Bethrona, after taking a dark black cloak from the side.

Bethrona's father was an already balding man who's hair had gotten grey years before. He had a grey beard.

"Bethrona! How are you?" Bethrona's father greeted happily, the weird fact was, that Adenan saw this guy for two years already, but never got his name, he saw Adenan and greeted "Hello Adenan"

"Hi" Adenan politely greeted back

"Papa, we're not staying here" Bethrona told her father, as his smile fell

"Why not?" Bethrona's father asked

"The Balancers, yeah, those guys, gave us the mission to rescue a Clone Trooper, Dogma is his nickname" Bethrona answered calmly and softly

"You're not going Bethrona" Adenan told her suddenly, starting to walk away

"What? Why not?" Bethrona asked angrily

"I don't want you getting hurt" Adenan answered in a concerned voice

"If you think that I'm going to stay here and let you rescue him, then you're wrong!" Bethrona's temper had risen, Adenan had seen her like this once or twice

"This mission requires for busting into the Republic prison cell and breaking out a prisoner! I'm wanted on all Republic Planets, yet your status is clean! I want you to enjoy that anonymity" Adenan argued, tuning to Bethrona

"It's not like I've gone to missions with Master Chi, or Faro, or you! I'm part of your group Adenan! You're the leader of it, I know, but this time, I wanna help out! And no one's going to stop me, not you, not anyone!" Bethrona sharply told Adenan, surprising her father. Adenan just turned around again and went to the door knob

"Fine. If you wanna come with me, then fine, but you'll be acting on my orders and my orders strictly" Adenan quieted his voice, before taking up his cloak and putting on the hood. Bethrona took her Senatorial cloak and copied Adenan's act, as they both went to the speeder lot.

The speeder lot was full of the Senator's speeders, but Adenan was looking for a specific one, Padmé's speeder.

"There it is, father told me he modified it, so we'll be good" Adenan pulled out the ignition key to the speeder, which was with Padmé before she passed it on to Adenan

"Where did you get that key?" A stern voice asked, the two teens looked at the source of the voice, a woman who looked like Padmé

"One of mother's handmaidens, or may be a former handmaiden." Adenan muttered, a bit angry, then he told the handmaiden, "Ex-Senator Amidala gave me this key"

"Really? She was kidnapped from Coruscant" The handmaiden argued

"No. Anakin rescued her from Traditionalists, who were intending to rape her and take her children!" Adenan argued back

"What? But the holonet says… well, I had this feeling that Padmé would call it 'rescue' anyway" The handmaiden mused, a bit confused

"I'm Adenan Kornen-Skywalker, by the way" Adenan introduced himself

"Sabé Kaltiere. Former handmaiden of Padmé Amidala" Sabé introduced herself

"Anyway, Padmé, who is like my mother, by the way, let me borrow this ignition key for a mission Master Yoda assigned us to" Adenan told Sabé

"In that case, you can borrow the key from her. Tell Padmé I said 'hi'" Sabé told Adenan, who smiled and nodded, as the two got on the speeder, Adenan took the wheel while Bethrona sat close beside him.

The two took the speeder to the outsides of Coruscant, yes, the capital planet was very high with security, even recording everything that happened in the speeder lanes, but ultimately, they wouldn't be able to spot Adenan and Bethrona, since their cloaks his most if not all of their faces.

The two saw the Republic Security prison, Adenan went off to the road that took them to the right.

"Uh… Adenan, the prison is that way" Bethrona reminded Adenan, pointing to the prison, Adenan softly smiled

"I know, I'm just trying to prevent passing all that security by doing this" Adenan then quickly moved his hands left, in the process turning the speeder 90 degrees and moving left to the shadows very quickly, Bethrona resisted the urge to scream as Adenan turned the speeder back to normal orientation in the shadows.

"Adenan! I could've fallen off!" Bethrona exclaimed, angry

"I would never let you fall off" Adenan disagreed, as he wrapped his arm around Bethrona "I'm gonna jump high using the Force, you ready?"

"I was always ready for that" Bethrona seductively told Adenan, who smiled, and then readied himself, and sprung up to the air, ultimately landing on the top of the prison wall with Bethrona.

Adenan used the Force to open a ventilation shaft door, and carefully put it down beside himself and Bethrona. Then he used the Force to put Bethrona just on the edge of the ventilation shaft, she climbed in, as Adenan, due to him being fearful of heights, even still, got scared.

" _You know you can use the Force to propel yourself there, and you won't die_ " Adenan heard a teasing voice in his mind, and recognised it as his father

"Anakin? How?" Adenan asked silently

" _Force Bond. Now, just do it_ " Anakin ordered in Adenan's mind.

Adenan re-entered himself and made a mental map of the area, as he used the Force, his mental map changed to show where he was going, he purposely omitted the ground of the prison in his mind map, he opened his eyes in instinct, as he saw that he was walking on the air.

"Adenan? How're you doing that?" Bethrona asked, confused

"I might have learned a new force trick!" Adenan exclaimed in shock, as he quickly crawled in the ventilation shaft.

Adenan released himself from his force lock, as he crawled normally once again, as he went through the ventilation shaft. He opened himself to the Force once again, as he tried tracking which part of the vents were closest to Dogma's cell.

They kept going through, as the 10 minutes were over, it was unrealistic, with all the things that happened to them, for them to do their objective in 10 minutes now.

Anakin and the rest of the Balancer's cruisers came to Coruscant, in their invasion form. An invasion form that was clearly recognised to be Balancer, a vertical triangle.

Mace took the contact microphone on Coruscant, and announced "Announcing all Republic Ships, I know you are Balancers, cease hostilities and tell me where is Kornen", Obi-Wan frowned, ever since that duel with Kornen

After that duel, he found out that Kornen caused his eye irreparable damage, so he was forced to be given a robotic eye, which was black where it's supposed to be white, and red where it's supposed to be blue. Now, he had one yellow eye and one red eye, and swore revenge on Kornen.

" _I'll never tell you where my son is!_ " The voice of Anakin Skywalker exclaimed angrily and protectively. "And plus, we've come here to battle anyway"

"Then you will die." Mace sadistically told the Hero with No Fear, as Obi-Wan went to the military base to order for everyone to prepare for battle.

The Balancer ships began shooting at military spots of Coruscant, they didn't want to hurt anything other than Traditionalist Military Personnel.

"The most epic battle of both Balancer-Traditionalist wars, this will be" Yoda warned Anakin Skywalker, who was right beside him

"But it won't be the most epic of the Clone War, the previous battle of Coruscant beat this battle" Anakin joked, chuckling, Yoda allowed himself a small chuckle too, that battle started it all anyway.

Adenan heard a small rumble, as he realised the battle had started.

"Dammit! The Battle couldn't have started at a better time!" Adenan exclaimed in both sarcasm and anger, he then used up that anger by pulling the vent door using the Dark Side of the Force, he then switched to the Light Side of the Force as he prevented the falling ventilation shaft door from clanging with the floor, then he instructed Bethrona to "Drop off"

Bethrona quickly did that, as she fell to the floor, and took her blaster, before Adenan could get out, Bethrona shot two Clones right in front of her, she went forward as Adenan fell to the floor feet first.

"Now, how do we find what cell?" Adenan asked himself, as Bethrona went over to a prison computer on the side and typed in stuff on boxes on the holographic screen.

"Dogma, Clone Trooper…" Bethrona muttered, as she entered some other details while Adenan was pacing around, thinking, then she went to her normal volume and told Adenan happily "Got it!"

Adenan took out a blaster and shot the main processor of a camera, shutting down the camera, as he walked over to Bethrona, and saw the prison cell number.

"AA23" Adenan tested the number on his clicked his tongue, before seeing the cell behind him to be 'BA45', then he turned to Bethrona and told her "We need to go one floor down and more than 20 cells back"

"Yeah." Bethrona breathed, as Adenan started running to the cell Dogma was in…

 **I know! Cliffhanger! But I had to, since I couldn't complete this chapter by the time I needed to update. Please review!**

 **READ THIS: I have set up a poll in my author page, the link below the title of my story that says 'AEStarWars', it's about my planning of my AU** ** _Five-Person Rebellion_** **, since I have many different choices of what to do with that AU and can't decide, please, answer them.**


	28. Chapter 28: True Battles Begin

Chapter 28

 **I made two new AU stories within the past few weeks,** ** _Operation: Preventing Vader_** **, and, finally,** ** _Five Person Rebellion_** **.**

Dogma was reading another datapad, he wouldn't believe it, but it said that his former General, Anakin Skywalker, was a fugitive, along with his supposed 'wife', the former Chancellor Amidala.

Almost everyone knew that the media was suppressed ever since the Clone War reached a new height, with Balancers and Traditionalists instead of the Republic as a whole and the Separatists.

Ever since the Empire put itself in place, things have been a mess in the Galaxy. Sure, it almost ended the Clone War, but it was kickstarted once again due to the Empire getting destroyed.

Now, Dogma was bored in his small cell, he always felt like this in the cell, all he could do is read tidbits of the holonet, which was suppressed and biased since the Empire.

Dogma heard footsteps clanging with metal, as his cell door opened. He saw a man, a teenage man who was 16 years old, he was wearing robes similar to General Skywalker's, and had a smile on his face that reminded him of General Skywalker. Though his skin and hair colour were different than General Skywalker.

"I'm Adenan Kornen, Jedi Padawan" He introduced himself, obviously deepening his voice for the introduction.

"You're Anakin's newest apprentice" Dogma replied, awed, he read that on the Holonet

"My girlfriend, Bethrona is right behind me, we're rescuing you on the orders of Master Yoda" Adenan told Dogma, who immediately stood up

"Now, that's a name I recognise" Dogma brightened up, as Bethrona passed Adenan a blaster

"You're gonna need this" Adenan tossed the blaster at Dogma, who caught it, then he ordered "Now, let's go!"

Dogma followed Adenan and Bethrona, Bethrona prepared to run, but Adenan simply glared and started walking like nothing was going on. The two flanked Adenan.

"Shouldn't we get outta here?" Bethrona asked, not understanding why her boyfriend was so calm

"I have a feeling. With all the Traditionalists, you can't be too careful" Adenan answered, still calm

"True that" Dogma replied, laughing once. He had training of how to do rescue missions, and he knew what was going on, didn't mean he was defenceless.

Meanwhile, Anakin planted explosives on one part of the wall of the Jedi Temple. He had mixed feelings about this plan. The good side was… well, explosions, but the bad side was the fact that many Jedi on both sides may be killed.

"Not like this, I do not, but the only way, it is" Yoda sensed Anakin's thoughts. Yoda was hanging onto Anakin's back, who was climbing the high temple walls using ropes and harnesses

"Are you sure this will lead to the archives?" Anakin asked, looking down once, and then planting another explosive

"It will, uncover a part of the archives, it will" Yoda answered, reassuring Anakin

"Are you done there?" Faro asked annoyedly, from under Anakin on the rope

"One more" Anakin proceeded to plant another bomb, as he shouted "Done!"

"Good. Get down, we all should" Yoda kept calm, unlike the situation

Anakin and every Balancer under him slid down, as Anakin looked up to see if he tied the rope in the right place. He saw that he tied the rope to the ledge of a window, Caleb Dume looked out, and waved at the Balancers. Anakin waved back, smiling the same way Caleb was.

"Now!" Shaak Ti shouted, as Anakin pressed a button on the remote.

A big explosion occurred in the Jedi Temple, from the inside of Senate Building, a cloaked figure smiled, lips glossed with red lipstick, the figure, who was a female, then walked away, ready to do her part.

The Balancers began to climb, the trio were trying to escape the prison cell and the cloaked figure started to approach the Chancellor's office, little did each group know, that the Traditionalists had resistance for the Balancers, and that it would be very hard for them all to be defeated in one go.

Adenan's trio was the first to be affected by the counterattack. As they all ran, trying to outrun new Clones they encountered, their feet clanging with the metal. They were in one of the prison halls, the sides of the halls filled with cell doors which were all metal.

Adenan stopped and turned at the blasting clones, swinging his lightsaber and three blaster shots were deflected, the three Clones after Adenan, Bethrona and Dogma were killed instantly.

"Thank you, Commander Kornen, I was almost to get killed there" Dogma thanked Adenan, who shrugged

"Just doing my job" Adenan replied calmly, as the three heard the clanging of footsteps.

Adenan jerked his head around to see a squad of five Clones. Bethrona looked back and saw five more Clones. In short, they were surrounded in the narrow prison halls.

Adenan looked front, as his irises glowed red, orangish red more like, and his fists went on fire. Adenan looked at his fists, and widened his now fiery brown eyes, but then calmed and half-smiled.

He looked ahead, went into a battle stance, and charged at one Clone, preparing to punch the Clone, just for fun, Adenan screamed "Falcon Punch!", as he hit the Clone straight on the right eye.

The Clone's eye was damaged, as fire spread across his body. Adenan's eyes turned normal and his fire attack ended. The other Clones beside the one who received the 'Falcon Punch' looked at the hit clone, concerned for him. Adenan then activated his lightsaber once again and beheaded the concerned Clones mercilessly.

Bethrona shot two Clones and Dogma shot three from the other side of Clones. Then, the counterattack plan truly begun, as Adenan heard the activating of four lightsabers at the same time. Adenan went into a stance, as a big, Besalisk Jedi walked in, Adenan recognised him from holos.

"Pong Krell" Adenan hissed, angrily

"Ahsoka Tano's replacement" Pong Krell replied

"Who?" Adenan asked, pretending to not remember Ahsoka.

But it was the opposite, Adenan remembered Ahsoka all too well. The last time they met, it was not on good terms, and both had a dislike for each other. And the one and only reason for that dislike was because Ahsoka supported Solace, even when she made a bad decision. That led to some arguments that led to Ahsoka and Adenan swearing that they would never work together.

"Run!" Adenan ordered the two behind him sternly, Dogma nodded in acceptance, but Bethrona became wide-eyed

"Adenan! No!" Bethrona exclaimed

"I'll come out of this alive, I know it, maybe not completely intact, but at least alive." Adenan ordered once again, using the same tone

"Fine then" Bethrona sighed, as the two took the back stairs

Krell and Adenan stared at each other for a moment, as the two behind Adenan escaped. Then, Adenan put one foot forward.

"I faced Obi-Wan Kenobi and won, but someone with two dual-bladed lightsabers could be a challenge" Adenan wondered aloud

"Very true, I am a challenge, and I heard so are you" Krell replied calmly, as both combatants charged at each other, lightsabers blazing as blue and green clashed with yellow.

The tip of Adenan's lightsaber blade was bought down by the pressure of two blades, as Adenan moved back and spun his lightsaber sideways, making the Jedi Padawan take the offensive, as he activated his rainbow shoto.

The battle was heavy in the prison, and outrage was large in the Senate, as the same cloaked figure who smiled when the Jedi Temple exploded hid behind pillars and ran. She saw the Chancellor's office's side door, and pulled out her blaster pistol and a thermal detonator.

Chancellor Tarkin and Senator Bail Organa were talking about lifting the laws Tarkin issued, and were in heated debate, but the debate was ended when the two heard an explosion from afar, and then the screams of Red Guards.

The side door then flung open to reveal a cloaked figure.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tarkin snapped, furious

"Oh. My husband is leading the battle on the Jedi Temple, I thought I'd lead the battle on the Senate" The cloaked figure answered in a honey-sweet voice, she opened her cloak and threw it away to reveal the former Chancellor Padmé Amidala!

"Padmé" Bail breathed, stunned at her appearance

"I can't believe I have you as my successor, one who has bought mockery to the Republic!" Padmé exclaimed, voice rising as she pointed the blaster pistol at Tarkin

"The Republic is defunct, and the Jedi had led the galaxy to a state of chaos, I have not brought mockery, I did my part to bring peace" Tarkin replied, truly believing what he was saying

"Peace? PEACE?! Suppressing the people is not bringing peace, and the Jedi are not perfect, they make mistakes" Padmé tried to keep her calm, as she lowered her head for a bit

"Well, whatever, this is now a standoff!" Tarkin pulled out his own blaster, and pointed it at Padmé, Bail worriedly stood away from the two as both glared at each other.

Some Jedi ran towards the explosion spot in the archives with some building materials, they had taken that much time just to find it. As a human Jedi started to apply some duraplaster, he was beheaded, as jumped up Anakin Skywalker.

"Masters" Anakin bowed respectfully to them, as he looked around calmly to see if anything changed during his disappearance, but it hadn't, everything was still blue and there were data-storing shelves full of holo-books, the computers were in the right places and so on

"Good to see you all, it is" Yoda sarcastically greeted from Anakin's back

"Are the archives good for you both?" One Traditionalist asked, in a mocking tone

"Of course, despite we are of different allegiances, the Temple was my home for years" Anakin answered calmly, as he saw that all the Balancers stood beside Anakin.

"Fight, now we should" Yoda put his head forward to Anakin and instructed him calmly.

Anakin activated his blue lightsaber, as Yoda jumped off Anakin's back and activated his green lightsaber, the others also activated their lightsabers and went into a stance.

"Balancers!" The lead Traditionalist exclaimed, alarmed, as more Jedi came along and the Balancers were hunched up by the outnumbering Traditionalists.

The Traditionalists tried to push the Balancers back into the hole they created, lightsabers swung randomly everywhere, as the Balancers were pushed back. Aayla Secura yelped, as she almost tripped and fell off. But Kit Fisto held her.

"You're okay!" Kit smoothly told Aayla, who just kissed Kit's cheek in response, as Anakin and Yoda pushed forward at the Traditionalists, who just smiled in victory.

"Smile, you should not, a victory, this is not yet" Yoda chided them, a bit frustrated

"You guys seem to be a bit… trapped" Caleb Dume announced from behind the Traditionalists, finding no other way to say it, as he activated his lightsaber, and much to his Master's shock, beheaded two Traditionalists with his blade before deactivating it.

"Good Job Padawan Dume!" Anakin praised loudly, as he ruffled Caleb's hair, and the rest of the Balancers beheaded the rest of the Traditionalists, Caleb then styled back his hair, as he looked back at his now former-Master, Depa Billaba who was frowning at Caleb, shocked and appalled

"The Balancers are only wanting to change the Code, and nothing else, and when the Traditionalists formed and murdered three Balancers way back when, the Balancers had to avenge their own… first they attempted to negotiate and speak, but the Traditionalists led all this to their downfall" Caleb told Depa, who frowned even more

"The Traditionalists killed those Balancers to bring on justice, but the Balancers acted on attachment!" Depa exclaimed, saying the last word with disgust

"The Balancers are far greater than anything you could comprehend, and would have done justice far greater than themselves, the attachments motivate them to work." Caleb told Depa calmly, and then frowned and disgustedly told Depa "I wouldn't expect you to understand Master Skywalker's wisdom"

Anakin smirked, but then it faded, as Caleb activated his lightsaber, and pointed it at Depa, who activated her own green lightsaber. The two charged at each other and duelled

"Go! Now!" Caleb ordered all of them, who nodded slightly in agreement, as the Balancers split into two groups, one that went left led by Panto Chi, and one that went right with Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin and his group now contained Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, since a few other Balancers took another pathway.

Something similar happened in Master Chi's group, and so now, his group contained his Padawan, Faro Sheekano, Talimer Skywalker and his old friend, Bobgaron Hossain and his Padawan, Hitu Harean.

"So, what next, Panto?" Bobgaron asked, while running his hand through his blonde hair

"We try to find a path to the entrance, just like Anakin's doing" Master Chi answered calmly

"Yes Master" Bobgaron mockingly told Master Chi, who just rolled his eyes, he just hoped Adenan didn't end up like Bobgaron, since they were so similar.

Now, the Balancers were fighting on different fronts, as the entirety of Coruscant was plunged into a war that would determine the entire future of the Galaxy and the freedom of it's people, even determine if the Force would ever be Balanced or not. The question burning in the minds of everyone in the Galaxy now, from the lowliest slave on Tatooine, to the great Master Yoda, was 'who will win?'

 **That was one chapter! There isn't much left to this story, I plan to end it in a few chapters, but don't worry, this isn't the final battle, the final battle of Balancers and Traditionalists will take place in another planet. I only focused on the prime Balancers since it's really hard to research who are mavericks and who take the Jedi Code as their main thing in the Canon Universe.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: DEALING OUT TRADITIONALISTS_**


	29. Chapter 29: True Battles Continue

Chapter 29

Anakin Skywalker was fighting Traditionalists, adrenaline pumping through his body. The Balancers and Traditionalists were apparently equal by this stage

He hadn't felt like this since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order, and this feeling made him feel good.

He took advantage of this adrenaline, as he swished his lightsaber, cutting off limbs, and even heads. This was regrettable, Anakin thought so, but it was the Traditionalists who were trying to run into him with their lightsabers.

"Anakin Skywalker, I had faith that you would pick the right side" Anakin immediately turned to the source of the voice, Adi Galia. She continued "I guess I was wrong."

"Galia. The Traditionalists are not the right side. I am more powerful than you could even imagine, it won't be wise to fight me." Anakin said, calmly, but passionately, he didn't want to kill anyone unless they charged at him. It was true, he was now using both the dark and the light, his eyes glowed a shade yellower, giving a gold tint to the blue colour of the eyes.

Adi charged at Anakin, who immediately blocked an incoming attack from her. He decided to attempt to toy with her for a while, before he unleashed his true powers and his full wrath upon every Traditionalist.

In the prison, Bethrona and Dogma had already escaped, only to be escorted to a speeder by three Clones, all of whom Dogma had recognised.

"Welcome back, Dogma!" Jesse exclaimed, happy to have him back, despite the fact he was wound up tight the last time they met.

"Thank you, but Commander Kornen, I think it was, is still in the building." Dogma reported, Kix and Echo widened their eyes in concern.

"The new Commander's still in the building?" Kix asked, horrified

"General Skywalker's gonna be mad at this. I'm going in!" Echo confidently said

"Me too." Bethrona agreed, the Clones all nodded, except Dogma.

"We need to get outta here! They're gonna figure out where we are!" Dogma objected

"Sorry, majority vote." Bethrona apologised

"That's why I like politicians!" Echo laughed

The speeder was swerved to the prison building. The building where Adenan was still duelling Pong Krell. Adenan was gaining energy from the Force, how Anakin taught him, his eyes were… animated. The colour of his eyes were moving, like electricity jolting around. There was no way he was going to lose this duel. He felt a jolt on his hand, as he summoned some of that power and redirected it to the air, in the form of lightning.

The lightning hit Krell right on the centre. Adenan needed to let go of that excess power, and it was as if the Force was granting him the power, for now. He smiled, he was so focused, that he didn't notice a speeder crash through the wall.

"Hahaha. Now, you shall see, who is the true Dark Sider!" Adenan exclaimed sadistically, Krell couldn't handle the sheer power, as he screamed in agony once. Adenan's animated eyes became normal brown again, but with glitters of yellow on it.

"Such… power, worthy of a Sith Lord." Krell muttered, knowing his life was over once again.

Dogma ran, and saw Adenan lifting one of Krell's lightsabers, and activating one side, while smiling, not a happy smile, the smile had a air of coldness, of very cold-blooded fury.

"You know, most dark siders think that hot-blooded rage is the best way, but I know, thanks to the knowledge of Vader, I know. Vader was born out of an ineffective Master, but grew to be an effective Sith in his short time, you, Krell, I can see your memories, your acts on Umbara have been converted to stories told among the Clone ranks. I hated them, I hate the murders of other people! The Clones were innocent in all of this, yet you murdered them mercilessly!" The Padawan slashed Krell's arm off, all while smiling. The alien resisted the urge to scream in pain at the burning sensation "But you are no Sith, a true Sith would never have such short-sighted plans. Remember, wherever you are, your kill was neither Dogma's fault, nor Adenan Kornen's, it was of… Darth Cameus." Adenan had found that piece of knowledge through Dimension Sightseeing, in a dimension where he became Sidious's apprentice, and another where he became Vader's. Now, it was Cameus that lifted Krell's lightsaber.

A swift stroke of the blue blade of Krell's swiftly beheaded the four-armed alien. The darkness left his killer, as the Grey Jedi Padawan's eyes quickly turned back to brown.

"Darth… Cameus?" Bethrona asked, confused

"I'll explain on the way." Adenan breathed, trying to recover from the pull of the Dark Side. He walked towards the Clones energetically, much to the confusion of the other four.

Anakin and Adi were duelling, when they both sensed the spike in darkness, Anakin immediately recognised it to be built by Adenan. The darkness swirled against Anakin, attempting to pull him once again, and this time, instead of pushing against it, he embraced the power it gave, not the darkness as a whole.

He closed his eyes and then opened them, and they were fully yellow. He pushed his lightsaber forward, making Adi tumble back at the raw strength. She seemed surprised at Anakin's yellow eyes.

"The Dark spike was you, wasn't it?" Adi asked accusingly.

"No. It was not me. I merely am embracing the Dark Side. So did Master Windu you know." Vader chuckled evilly, then snarled as he decided that the time for toying was done, he made a strong slash that took off both of Adi's hands, she screamed in the pain, as Vader used a Force Push/Lightning mix, making her hit a wall. Adi was dead, by both broken bones and electrocution.

The Dark Terrors were felt throughout the galaxy by Force Sensitives, Darker Traditionalists became more aggressive, force-sensitive babies all around the galaxy began to cry and scream, while parents and Jedi Masters tried to all frantically calm them down.

Saying that this battle was like all the others, that was something that would be considered a wrong answer, this wasn't a just any battle during the entirety Clone War, this was the battle that waged options all across the galaxy.

The only place where the war wasn't going so fast, was the Senate Rotunda, where politicians were squabbling on which side was going to win and if to actually support the Jedi anymore, or to force them out of Coruscant, but the trouble was that the Clones belonged to the hands of Tarkin and Anakin.

The Chancellor's office was one of the places where time seemed to go still compared to the outside. Padmé wiped sweat off her brow, as she frowned, preparing to speak.

And she did, her first word to shout, was "Draw!"

Blast shots were fired everywhere right then, as Tarkin began shooting at Padmé and vice versa. Bail tried to walk away from the chaos. Padmé took cover behind a pot, as Tarkin took cover behind his table.

Adenan felt something in his bond with Padmé, like she was warring. Adenan widened his eyes at that, as he looked at Jesse, who was driving the vehicle, because of an earlier event on Umbara.

"Jesse, go to the Chancellor's office." Adenan quickly ordered.

"The Chancellor's Office, sir?" Jesse asked, confused

"Someone's in trouble, I sense it." Adenan clarified his motives, as Jesse quickly switched gear.

The speeder, since it was near the Senate rotunda, was quickly able to get there through the emergency lane, which Bethrona paid for. Jesse then crashed through the window, glass sparks came, as Adenan prevented them from hurting any of passengers of the speeder by stopping the glass shards with the force, and then making them fall.

"Adenan!" Padmé exclaimed the immediate moment she saw him jump off the speeder and activate his yellow lightsaber.

"This place used to be the home of some of the worst scum, you, Tarkin, are no exception." Adenan coldly stated

"Scum? You call me scum? I fight for a better cause! A cause that will end the corruption of both the Jedi and the Republic!" Tarkin truly believed that, as he snarled "It is you who is the Jedi scum"

"Jedi are not scum, I heard you were against Ahsoka at the end, you should have not done that, you know. I know, that you were against Ahsoka, and were with the Sith, that gives me more than enough knowledge of your motives. I can choke your life out right now… unless…" Adenan paused, glaring at Tarkin. It was very hard to keep his anger at the guy.

"Unless what?" Tarkin asked, intending to humour the Padawan before he killed him

"Unless you hand over the Republic to Senator Amidala and abandon your plans for takeover" Adenan answered, Tarkin growled and ran to Adenan

"NEVER!" He exclaimed, but before he could shoot, Adenan's hand shot out, and the life force was quickly taken out of him through a simple force choke

"Pathetic. A pathetic end for a pathetic man." Adenan sneered at the dead body of Tarkin. He then glanced towards Bail and bowed "Senator Organa.", he greeted, then he turned to Padmé, and waved goodbye, "I'll see you later, mother" Adenan smiled, as he jumped onto the speeder, and started the speeder.

Padmé recognised the sound, and started running towards Adenan, screaming "Adenan!"

The Padawan quickly zoomed out of the building, leaving Bethrona, Padmé, Bail and the Clones dumbfounded. He was going to help Anakin win the war… the final war on Coruscant, against the Traditionalists.

 **Honestly, writing Darth Cameus made me feel cold on the inside. Adenan Kornen is a person is normally calm and dispassionate, no more than that, but is attached to people all the same and tries to help everyone. Cameus still lacks anger and passion, but in the place of attachment is an icy sadism and disregard for others entirely, though both hate the murder of the innocent.**

 **Sorry for the On-Hold, though, and at such a climatic stage, I'm really sorry. But inspiration just left me for this story, but I'm back now and ready to finish this story. There's only a few chapters left, but it'll go over 30 chapters. Well, I'll stop rambling, for now, and expect slow updates, but then, there's only two wars and an epilogue left, so there's a few chapters left.**


	30. Chapter 30: True Battles End

Chapter 30

 **30th Chapter! I didn't expect this story to be that huge, but it happened… it happened. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

In the Jedi Temple, the war was at it's conclusion stages, many Jedi were dying on both sides, as both sides felt reluctance to kill their brethren, Jedi Brothers and Sisters. Mace Windu was not like that.

Mace Windu was mercilessly slaughtering Jedi, his purple blade on his hands. The lightsaber was slashing everywhere, immediately killing those whose bodies managed to somehow touch upon the blade.

Anakin Skywalker, who had just recovered from the dark side pulls earlier, didn't like it, not one bit. Had Darth Vader been controlling his body, he would have made a very reckless choice and charge and Mace Windu, which would've killed him.

But this was Anakin, not Vader.

But he needed to do something here! Anakin held his lightsaber in stance, but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Traitor!" The voice sounded, as Anakin turned right, to see his old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi!

The first thing Anakin had noticed about Obi-Wan was that he had a scar on his right eye, which wasn't an eye anymore. It was robotic. Anakin felt a pang of guilt at that, Adenan had claimed that he had cut out Obi-Wan's right eye. Anakin saw now that his apprentice was correct about that.

But Anakin needed to be unfeeling about this, to not show his true emotions right now. That was the Balancer's creed, to not show weakness to the enemy.

"No, it is you who is the traitor." Anakin replied, trying to keep himself calm at the face of his turned former Master… brother.

"I? Traitor? How? You joined the Balancers and turned your back against the True Jedi! The Traditionalists who follow the Real Jedi Code!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"The Code you follow is not the real Code, but we follow the Old Jedi Code, the real Code, which doesn't have the 'no attachments' shit." Anakin growled

"Oh yes… I know… you're married! Should I be happy for you?" Obi-Wan sarcastically spat out

"No, but you could at least think about whether this is the right side you're fighting for."  
"Qui-Gon tried to convince me of a similar thing. You know what I did?" Obi-Wan asked, Anakin frowned, Qui-Gon had talked to Obi-Wan?

"What did you do?" The Chosen One asked, genuinely curious

"I used Force Lightning on him!" The Traditionalist exclaimed as he attempted to do that exact same action to Anakin, who barely had time to escape.

But it was a case of good timing that he jumped out of the way, and the rays of blue energy hit a pillar, utterly destroying it. Mace stopped his rampage to see what had happened. He saw a destroyed pillar, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin Skywalker. It is good to see you here. I trust Obi-Wan caught you up on the events?" Mace evilly cackled, Anakin nodded in disgust of what happened to the Jedi Master.

"He did. Did you know Qui-Gon attempted to pull him back to the right side?" Anakin taunted

"I know, I have a Force-Bond with Kenobi. But he failed, just like he failed to be a true Jedi. Failed to become one of the Council." It was Mace's turn to taunt, as Anakin felt hatred at Mace Windu, for speaking of Qui-Gon that way.

There was an ominous silence, as everyone around them was engaged in battle, the type of battle that hadn't occurred since the last Jedi Civil War, four centuries before, but that time, it had been Sean Skywalker and Chard Windu, now, it was Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu.

"Anakin won't be taunted this time, Windu!" A familiar voice exclaimed, as a green lightsaber was activated and a figure swung it at Mace Windu, who dodged it as it passed just close to his nose.

The figure smiled, as it was shown to be Anakin's Bounty Hunter uncle, Talimer Skywalker. Anakin smiled too, as he heard another two lightsabers being activated to his right. He looked there to see Adenan and Obi-Wan's blades crossed to each others.

"Adenan! Uncle Tal!" Anakin happily exclaimed

"Hey Master!" Adenan greeted, waving at Anakin just before Obi-Wan made another strike. Anakin half-smiled, before he charged at Mace Windu, he didn't want to fight Obi-Wan until it was absolutely necessary

The two duels occurred, as the Skywalkers fought Mace Windu, and Adenan fought Obi-Wan Kenobi. Orange, Blue, Purple and Green blurs were all that was there.

Both of these blurs slowly headed to the room behind all the duelists, the docking bays, inconveniently.

The Traditionalists, who knew that the Balancers were winning, had attempted to also guide the balancers into the docking bays. The Balancers, despite low in numbers, had the real support of the Force, their connection was two sided, the Traditionalist's Force Power was also double sided, but the connection the Force had to them was weak, and weakening as the duel gone on, giving the Balancers, in a way, an advantage.

Lights streamed into the docking bay, the room gradually being filled with Jedi. Mace Windu frowned, as he duelled his old friend and Anakin Skywalker, if he continued, along with all the Jedi, his side would lose.

And Mace didn't want that.

Mace jumped away from the blue and green blades, as he began raving, "Jedi Traditionalists, we have lost this battle, but do not worry, come with me, and you will be alive! There is another time to defeat the Balancers!"

"Listen to him, my friends!" Obi-Wan urged, after he had run from Adenan

"Are they seriously believing in the lies?" Adenan groaned to himself, putting his hand on his face.

Traditionalists began retreating from the Balancers, the group would have chased their escaping their counterparts, had it not been for Anakin raising his arm, as they all realised, some Traditionalists would have escaped anyway if they continued the battle in the docking bays, they needed to finish off the Traditionalists in a place where no-one would be able to escape.

"Goodbye Anakin." Obi-Wan quickly greeted, as a feeling of dread approached the one it was addressed to.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin whispered, as he ran forward and shouted, "WAIT!"

But it was too late, as the Traditionalist's ships lifted, Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin for one last time, once, they had been brothers, but it all had been gone, ever since Anakin turned into Darth Vader.

A Sith-Jedi Balancer.

Meanwhile, a similar conversation occurred with Depa Bilaba and Caleb Dume, they had duelled for a while, ever since the attack had started. They had been interrupted by a few Jedi every now and then, but now, it had been them two only, as there was one Balancer per Traditionalist, not counting Talimer, who was an unofficial member of the Balancers, he intended to join after the war finished.

"So, Dume, I shall see you again! This is not the last time we'll fight! You will be disciplined" Depa jumped on a ship, that was being controlled by a droid.

"No. You are not my Master, not anymore!" Caleb exclaimed, with righteous anger.

Right then, their bond broke, Depa gasped, as Caleb, who couldn't handle the strength of it, sat down where he was, Adenan Kornen noticed it, and ran over to Caleb, and sat down with him.

"Fine then. From now, Caleb Dume, we are not Master and Apprentice, but enemies." Depa seethed, she failed… failed to make her Padawan see her way.

Depa Bilaba's ship flew away at that moment, as Caleb brought his head down, thinking about the feeling he just had.

Uncharacteristically, Adenan put his hand on Caleb's shoulder and asked softly, "You okay?"

"No. I always thought my Master was right and good, now… I don't know" Caleb sadly responded

Adenan wondered if he should get away that instant, in his mind, it wasn't right to ask Caleb about it, and talk to the Padawan about it. But that was only inspired from his fear of talking to people he didn't know, the only people Adenan found it easy to talk to were Faro, Bethrona, and himself.

Prodded by the Force, he decided to face the fear, "I honestly don't know how you feel, but I know how it's like to lose someone, but I lost one by death, not by betrayal. But I'm sorry that happened. You may be 14 years old, but I know that one should not be betrayed or shunned by their elders. That leads to bad effects."

"Yeah. It does." Caleb answered, looking at Adenan, his brown eyes seemed to be looking into the Padawan's soul, searching for something, "What is it that you want?", he asked.

"Nothing." Adenan chuckled a bit after he had said that, "I only wanted to see if I could help, nothing more, nothing less. If you need assistance, you can talk to me. I might be able to guide you. You are now a Masterless Padawan Caleb, like I was before Anakin."

Caleb smiled, this guy was nice, and he honestly wanted to help, and didn't say to 'let go' of his feelings, as many Jedi Masters and older Padawans had told him to do. But then, this guy was a Balancer, but Caleb somehow knew that he could trust the guy beside him.

"Name's Adenan Kornen, by the way." Adenan introduced himself, Caleb got the feeling that Adenan wanted his name too.

"Caleb… Caleb Dume.", Adenan smiled after he heard the name.

"Remember, I'll always be available to talk to, it's the least I can do." Adenan patted Caleb's shoulder, as the boy smiled.

Adenan stood up and walked away, he felt something about Caleb Dume… he didn't know what it was. But what he did know is that Caleb would need someone during these troubling times, he needed a friend, better, a Master. The Jedi Padawan quickly realised what he was thinking, and shook his head, as his Master, Anakin Skywalker approached him.

"I saw you comforting Padawan Dume, what was that about?" Anakin asked, a bit curious

"I dunno, honestly, I don't even know why I approached him in the first place." Adenan answered in all honesty.

Anakin put his hand on his chin, he wondered why two people would interact with each other if they didn't know why.

The Jedi Knight then remembered about the story Obi-Wan told him of his first meeting with Qui-Gon, at first, they didn't know why they were introduced to each other, and then they became Master and Apprentice.

 _Was this the case with Caleb and Adenan,_ Anakin thought, as he continued to talk to Adenan. Guess time will tell.

 **So, the battle's over and the Balancers have hold on the Temple, but the story hasn't ended yet, there's another short arc to this story in which the final battle with the Balancers and Traditionalists occur. But you'll see what happens there soon, I'll give you one hint: Ahsoka Tano. Anyway, see ya.**


	31. Chapter 31: Move of Pure Revenge

Chapter 31

 **Well, now is the time for the final battle of this story to start, you'll learn more about it as this story continues.**

 **About two months has past since the last chapter, the Traditionalists are mysteriously inactive, as Adenan Kornen and Caleb Dume grow closer, creating a sibling/sibling-like relation.**

 **Note to guest reviewer: I did see the review you posted, and the plot you gave was pretty good, though I'm not going to do it. Sorry, but I had the ending of this story and this battle planned during the time I did about… Chapter 14, and everyone who read this knows how long ago that was. Maybe I'll include your suggestion in the sequel, yes, there is going to be one.**

The engines of the Republic Cruiser _Crimson Hawk_ resonated across said ship, as it's Commander, Adenan Kornen, stood at the main command room.

Like it's name, the _Crimson Hawk_ had actually been painted red, it had been a gift from Chancellor Padmé Amidala few weeks after Coruscant had been taken by the Balancers, something that hadn't happened since four hundred years before.

Adenan, currently, had a squadron of three cruisers, _Crimson Hawk_ being the first of these three. There were two cruisers behind the ship Adenan was on, named _Justice_ and _Negotiator_.

"Commander Kornen" A voice called out, a Clone's voice. Adenan recognised it to be Captain Rex, who had been assigned back to Anakin during the time Kornen claimed the ship.

"Rex. What is it?" Adenan asked, turning to face the Clone Captain.

"Everything seems to be okay, though we managed to salvage a distress call from the planet Shili" Was the reply

"Hmm… Shili, that's the main Tongrutan home planet." Adenan thoughtfully hummed, as he then ordered, "Replay the call."

Rex inserted a chip onto the holotable just behind the two, but no image came up. It was an audio call, the Jedi Padawan walked towards the holotable in order to hear the message correctly.

 _"This is Clone Trooper CT-7803, we are under heavy attack by Tradi-GAH!"_ The call was muted that immediate moment, as those who heard the message widened their eyes. Fear gripped Adenan, as he realised what the Clone was trying to say.

"Traditionalists." Was the only word he could mutter

"That's what we are thinking too. Orders, sir?" Rex requested, as all Clones stood straight, waiting for their Commander's decision

Adenan Kornen knew he needed to think heavily about this. If this was really Traditionalists, then no sense in going recklessly, but then… that group did become very elusive after the final Battle on Coruscant. So, quick acting was needed to ensure peace.

"Contact General Skywalker. He will know what to do." Adenan finally sighed, as Rex's fingers immediately flew to the keys on the holotable, frantically typing Anakin's name.

Soon, Anakin Skywalker's image came up on the holotable, as the entire ship seemed to sigh in relief, especially Adenan, who literally ran over to the image.

"Rex, Adenan, what's up?" Asked Anakin, very casually

"We received a distress call from Shili, a Clone Trooper claiming his forces heavily attacked by Traditionalists… we need advice." Adenan told his Master, as Anakin processed this information.

It had been a few seconds, until Anakin came to a decision, "Go on hyperspace to Shili, I'll bring as much reinforcements as possible in about a few hours."

"Yes Master." The former-Masterless Padawan bowed, as the holotable was shut down by Rex

All the Clones went quickly to respond to Anakin's orders, as the hyperdrive was being prepped. Adenan used the Force to open a door to his right, as he bolted through it.

There were about a dozen doors before Adenan came to what he was looking for, Caleb Dume's quarters in the ship.

The doors flew open using Adenan's force prodding, as he saw a drowsy Dume walking around.

"Caleb, over here." Adenan called out softly, as the Padawan turned tiredly towards Adenan

"What is it?" Dume asked, drowsiness obvious in his voice

"What happened last night?" Adenan decided to ask

"Clones. Kept me up with party." Caleb answered, as Adenan mentally berated himself, as he was the one who had the power to stop that party.

"Anyway, sorry to say this, but you need to be active again, we're arriving in hyperspace to Shili, it is believed that Traditionalists are there." Adenan replied, as Caleb suddenly became more energetic, and ran towards the refresher.

Adenan snorted at that, as he didn't want to laugh too loudly. He left the room, knowing that Caleb knew the ship ever since they achieved it. One thing that Padawan enjoyed was ships and flying, though not to a point as Adenan, let alone Anakin Skywalker.

Adenan smiled, as he walked out of the room, going through the same corridors he went in, and on to the bridge, where stars were streaked outside and troopers preparing for battle.

"What's the ETA to Shili?" Adenan asked Captain Rex, who turned to see Adenan

"One hour. All troopers are on standby and waiting for orders." Rex answered, standing straight

Adenan looked around, as he then picked up his comm. link, and contacted his Master, Anakin Skywalker.

Static was heard from the small, cylindrical machine, as Anakin's voice spoke out, "Adenan. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to know how's it going on your side." Adenan requested

"My side? Oh! Well, I have ordered all Balancers to prepare their troops. All cruisers are launching now, hopefully that information was correct, else everyone will be disappointed." Anakin replied, as Adenan laughed at the last statement.

"Ok then, we're gonna be in Shili at approximately an hour." Anakin was told by his Padawan once he finished laughing.

"Good. And we'll be there in two. Good luck during that one hour." Skywalker cut off the call, as Adenan put away the comm.

Caleb arrived at the bridge when the cruiser just went out of hyperspace, the entire ship shook, as it was seen that numerous Traditionalist and Balancer forces were locked in heavy battle, with the Traditionalist forces winning.

The Traditionalist ships did follow Republic ship design, while the Balancer ships followed a New Republic design-rule, which included use of more red and green, with a new symbol.

"Fire at all Traditionalist ships, do not hesitate." Adenan ordered, his voice was transmitted all across the three ships he had, as all started firing at the Traditionalist ship.

"Adenan. What about us?" Caleb asked, running towards Adenan, who glanced at Caleb before looking at the unfolding battle

"We go down to ground, the five cruisers have prevented all the Traditionalists from escaping, luckily, now, we try to apprehend as many Traditionalists as we can, kill if needed." Was the answer from Adenan, Caleb frowned slightly, knowing that the first option couldn't be done.

The two walked towards a ship that was placed on the hangar. It was the Twilight, which Anakin gave to Adenan for a temporary time, the Padawan pressed a button on a black remote, placed on his hand. That opened the ramp to the ship. Caleb walked towards the ship and into it. Adenan followed soon after.

Once the two were in the ship, Adenan closed the ramp, as Caleb looked around the old ship, that used to belong to many different people before getting into the hands of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano just at the start of the Clone War.

The ship lifted from the hangar, the shields were temporarily lowered as the Twilight escaped from the ship. Adenan thanked the Force, since they had one of Anakin's ships right at that moment.

So it had lots of firepower and speed, Anakin always made well-rounded ships that outperformed others.

Adenan was sitting on the pilots seat, trying to manoeuvre across the battle, Caleb tried to shoot down any ships he sensed was the enemy. The pair could literally sense the fear and anger of the Tongrutans down on the planet.

"Caleb. Be ready for battle. I sense this is going to be a hard one." Adenan warned, as Caleb glanced at him briefly, before going back to shooting down Traditionalist forces.

"Wait. We are just brushing past most of the forces, this is pretty easy." Caleb realised, as Adenan frowned

"Yes. Too easy." Anakin's Padawan knew that when something was too easy, bad stuff was lurking around.

The pair shrugged this off, as they started landing procedures, with Adenan zooming ahead of all the space battle. Caleb looked on as the ship entered atmosphere, and the lush greenery and wile landscape of the planet below was shown.

The grey ship landed, on the land that was now partially charred, and dead bodies of both Traditionalist and Tongruta lay. The ramp opened, as both Balancers sorrowfully walked onto the now-battlefield.

There were fires everywhere, _From the war_ , Adenan sadly thought, as he could literally see glows of blue, green, and most prominently, purple, slashing across, damaging the landscape, even beheading some Tongrutans. That was the type of things Balancers did not condone.

Both Padawans realised something right then, the Traditionalists all at one place, Shili, did not make any strategic sense. Adenan frowned at the realisation, as he looked around, trying to think of, why would the Traditionalists invade this place?

The answer hit Adenan like a bat, as he said, "Wait a minute, this is not a strategic invasion. This is a move of pure revenge!"

"Then why didn't they do this earlier?" Caleb asked, interested to know what the other man obviously did.

"The past acts the Traditionalists committed after being ousted from Coruscant were mainly on planets with more resources. Service Corps planets." Adenan started, as Caleb closed his eyes, remembering seeing the dead bodies of his former friends who didn't get a Master. Adenan continued, "They didn't have enough resources to commit an invasion of this magnitude, now, they do."

"If so, then why Shili?" Caleb asked, as Adenan shrugged

"I dunno." Was the only answer

Caleb and Adenan glanced at each other, as they heard the hissing of lightsabers from behind them. The elder Padawan immediately knew the presence behind him, being familiar with it.

"Solace. I thought I told you to make sure not to see me ever again." Adenan stated

"We would not have, had it not been for my new Master, Kenobi, wanting you." Solace growled, Adenan felt shock, but then, he shouldn't have felt that surprised, Kenobi and Solace had become awfully close since the last time he met the two.

Adenan turned around 180 degrees, to face his former friend, Caleb followed suit, Solace looked at Caleb for a while, and then frowned.

"Who is this? Your Padawan?" Solace sarcastically asked, as Adenan suddenly felt a wave of protectiveness come at him. The need to protect Caleb.

"I'm still a Padawan. Too young to be a Knight." Adenan answered, as Caleb stepped forward

Adenan activated a lightsaber, but not just any lightsaber, it was a very unique cross-guard lightsaber, with two smaller plasma beams vertical right beside the main blade. It used the Dathomirian Citrine crystal that Adenan had, his orange crystal was used in the Padawan's main lightsaber.

He had finished on that lightsaber shortly before he and Talimer entered the Jedi Temple to assist Anakin. Now, Adenan was revealing that the lightsaber was his.

"Interesting design." Caleb complimented, before activating his blue lightsaber

"Thanks. I took the weapon design of Pre-Sith War lightsabers as inspiration, I just made my own spin on it." Adenan explained, as Solace activated her own blue lightsaber, which did not mix with her now-yellow eyes and pale skin.

Solace made the first move on Adenan, by using Force-Speed to charge at him. Adenan successfully defended himself from that attack using the left blade, both blades squealing on impact.

The final battle between Adenan and Solace had started.


	32. Chapter 32: Taking Teens Prisoner

Chapter 32

 **If anyone wants to review, they can, feedback is important for one who writes stories.**

 **Sorry for not updating in ten weeks! Many bad stuff happened to me, for example, I lost my MacBook Charger, and to get my mind off that, I got into the Harry Potter series, which actually made me lose inspiration for many of my stories, including this one. So, very sorry for not updating!**

 **I'm guessing that with all the events that happened in this story, I really haven't marked how much time has passed from the beginning of this story up till now, so I'll say about a year had passed, making it 18 BBY (Revenge of the Sith took place at 19 BBY)**

Metallic yellow and blue clashed against each other, the duel between Adenan Kornen and Solace Jelaino had started, with Caleb Dume helping the former. Trees were falling everywhere, as flames formed off the heat of the lightsabers all around the planet.

 _Slash, Slash, Jab, Slash, Defend_. That was the pattern Adenan was following, as Solace attempted to strike at her opponent. The duel was going slowly, for now. Adenan's gaze was kept on Solace, defiance in his eyes.

Then, Adenan had an idea, he smiled, as he jumped backwards, and used Force Speed to hide behind a tree that was pretty far off the duel. Caleb mimicked Adenan, and went to another tree.

Solace became mad at that, she wasn't going to allow the Balancers to escape! In response, she shouted, "Come out, coward! You want a duel, well, I'll give you a duel!"

Adenan and Caleb both cloaked their presences, making sure that Solace could not find them.

"She's mad." Caleb commented, from the tree he was hiding in, which, was just beside where Adenan was

"I know. She always has been." Adenan nodded sadly, as he picked up his comm. link, and contacted his Master, Anakin Skywalker.

The Jedi General Skywalker was on the bridge of his cruiser, the Resolute. With Commander Appo and Admiral Yularen at his sides, suddenly, his comm, which was connected to the front panel of the cruiser, rang. Anakin immediately knew it was Adenan, so he eagerly ran up and responded. The other Jedi on the ship also sensed who it was, and ran, eager to confirm whether the Traditionalists were on Shili or not.

 _"Master, I can now confirm that there are Traditionalists on-planet, could you come as fast as possible, there are Tongrutas beheaded over here."_ Adenan seemed… annoyed.

But Anakin replied in his most serious voice, "We are coming from the shortest hyperspace route! Those Traditionalists won't dodge us!"

 _"Oh yeah, by the way, The Traditionalists only came to Shili for revenge, not for a strategical takeover. Bye!"_ The call was hung up, by Adenan.

Everyone was shocked at that comment, Everyone's thoughts were among the lines of _'Why revenge?'_ , it seemed that the Traditionalists were more insane than originally thought.

But, the Balancers didn't blame them, the Traditionalists have been using an aspect of the Force which was very unbalanced and detached from the True Force.

"Revenge… if revenge then, why Shili?" Master Chi asked, the Pantoran coming up to Anakin

"Wait a minute… Shili… my home planet…" Shaak Ti sighed in sadness

"Ahsoka…", the Chosen One remembered, his former apprentice was seen outside of Shili before the Chancellor was kidnapped and the Traditionalist-Balancer part of the Clone War had started, but then, for the past year, many things had happened.

"That's why! The Balancers have a big history with that planet, Me and Faro went on a peace-keeping mission there and made friends with some Tongrutas, and that planet was also the location of Adenan and my apprentice's biggest argument!" Master Chi exclaimed in realisation, as Faro came up and groaned at the memory.

Back then, The Rodian and Adenan had gotten onto a huge argument on what it meant to be a Jedi and the worth of the missions, during an mission with Bethrona Da'atarka to negotiate with pirates who were attacking numerous planets in the Mid-Rim, including Chameta and Naboo. The rest was history.

Suddenly, knowing the Traditionalist's motivations, and the idea of it made all the balancers more determined to get to Shili as fast the ship could go. Anakin madly smiled, as he arrived at the front, and reprogrammed the hyperspace route for all ships.

So, they reduced the time by 30 whole minutes, and Anakin wondered why they didn't do that before. Everyone cheered in happiness, while Anakin was not cheering, sensing trepidation in the bond he had ben Adenan.

Adenan, meanwhile, was still hiding away from Solace along with Caleb, who was panting while sweating in half-fear, explosions rang around the two, but the elder Jedi knew that running into the duel would do nothing.

"Boo!" A voice whispered, startling both Adenan and Caleb, as they saw another Jedi Traditionalist about Adenan's age.

The two Balancers activated their lightsabers, but in the process, walked back and exposed themselves to Solace, while duelling the other Traditionalist. That duel was quick, mostly the Balancers trying to defend themselves from the rapid attacks of this other Jedi's blue lightsaber.

"Thank you Drenco", Solace told the Traditionalist in a sweet voice, the dark-skinned boy who was referred to smiled, while duelling the two Balancers

"Your welcome love!" Drenco happily replied, as Caleb blanched at that entire conversation

But Adenan smiled, in both happiness for his former friend and freedom from being the brunt of Solace's obsession, he ran away from the duel between Caleb and their new opponent, "You finally got someone else to chase! Finally!", and then calmed, turing to Solace, "Why did it have to be Voxer though?"

"He was there for me when you were with Bethrona!" Solace roared back, charging at Adenan.

The 16-year old boy wanted to wish Solace and Voxer best, but then decided against it, as he realised that he had friend-zoned the former, and that was always sad for whoever was the one with the attraction, so it wouldn't be the best thing to say. The Padawan would have reacted the exact same way if Bethrona had friend-zoned him and chose another, well, he wouldn't have chased after Bethrona, rather, he would have accepted it and stood out of the way.

Just like he would now, hope they have a nice relationship, because it was clear they were.

"By the way, when did this start?" Adenan asked, as Solace slashed her lightsaber at him, her hits quickly defended.

"Just after you left… jealous?" Solace asked, venomously smiling

"Nope. I had Bethrona weeks before that", was the reply, the duel continued.

The duel continued, but Caleb, who was faced with a skill-level way beyond his, had a hard time facing Voxer alone. Adenan attempted to block one such attack at Caleb, but that was a mistake.

When the boy spun, Adenan felt a hard push on his back, flinging him towards a tree. Caleb moved out of the way as his friend hit the tree, losing consciousness. The 12-year old gasped, the two Traditionalists went forward towards him, both had their lightsabers raised, both blue.

But then, all went black, as Caleb felt something on his neck, something… flat, a circle shape! Then everything went down, and down, and down…

As everything was fading, a 'snap' sound was heard, then another, and the cooling, yet warming feeling of metal force-binders. Then, there were a flurry of voices.

"So, are the two ready to be apprehended?"

"Yes Master Kenobi!"

"Very good, I want them to be bought towards the-"

After that, absolutely nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the scanners on Commanders Kornen and Dume are… not responding!"

"We better tell this to the Generals!"

Two Clones ran across the main hub of The Resolute, both armed with only their blasters and some news. It was all a flash, as Anakin marked their final destination, Shili. They were only two planets away. Only five minutes.

"Generals!" The clones stood, as all the Jedi turned.

Anakin was the first to talk to the Clones, "Kix, Dry, what is it?"

"It's Commanders Kornen and Dume, they're scanners are not responding!" The Clone named Dry responded

Every Jedi responded to that, with replies on the line of, "What? How did that happen?!"

"Not responding… and that only happens when…" Anakin started

"Everyone is known to take scanners off their prisoners." Master Chi finished sadly

"I should have known that there was a flaw in those plans!" Shaak Ti exclaimed, now annoyed beyond measure. Her home planet was being invaded by the same forces that took two of their best and most lovable Padawans!

"I'll save them, no one takes my son and gets away with it!" Anakin growled, Faro frowned, coming up to the Chosen One

"And no one takes my friend, and gets away with it", Faro darkly stated, as Master Chi nodded in agreement.

It seemed that they had a new mission. To rescue the two that were apprehended by Traditionalists. The two originally sent to fight off the invasion, but two against dozens… that had been a bad decision.

That's when the ships arrived at Shili, every Traditionalist cringed at the reinforcements, as Tongrutas around (that weren't Traditionalist), cheered in happiness, they knew that their cries for help had been answered.

What they didn't know was the somber environment their heroes now held, no one ever did except for the heroes themselves, or their friends.

Obi-Wan looked up with his robotic eye, which had many improvements to his real eye. He could see everything more clearly, and could see through stuff if he wanted, though seeing through stuff as far as a Republic cruiser hurt his head due to the excess eye-strength needed, this was still connected to his real nerves.

But, he didn't need his new eye to figure out that Anakin was in the Resolute, a ship he could easily identify.

"Come along now Padawans, we need to quickly get to Traditionalist camp before the Balancers find us with their beloved Padawans!" Obi-Wan sneered at the Resolute, before the three almost ran, carrying the senseless bodies of Adenan and Caleb

It seemed that the battle got a lot more interesting.

 **Yup, Adenan, after years, figured out the true sadness behind a friend-zone, but then, how would he know, he never was friend-zoned (Well, I was, and he's based off me… lucky bloke!). Anyway, the next chapter you guys can already guess. I can clearly say that there are about 2-3 chapters left.**


	33. Chapter 33: Waking Up to Emptiness

Chapter 33

The feeling of electricity and plasma wrapped around his hands was the first feeling Adenan felt when he woke up, and inwardly groaned, he knew what had happened to him…

Not again…

The 16-year old boy opened his eyes, to see that he was in a tent, which was nearly empty, but it was clear that the tent was firmly stuck to the ground, and there was no floor, only plain grass.

Adenan looked to his right, only to see Caleb Dume suspended in air next to him, also bound with plasma beams. As always.

He looked around to see the environment around, there were a few sparse furniture, the tent looked as if to be black- intimidation factor obviously -that was all that was there, Adenan groaned, knowing that there would be nothing fun in the makeshift 'cell'.

There never was.

Also, Adenan looked down to notice that he lacked the lightsabers that were supposed to be on his utility belt

"So, one of you woke up…" A voice called, as Obi-Wan Kenobi entered, along with Solace… who Adenan hissed at loudly at, making the girl jump back, being startled.

"What the force, Adenan?" Solace asked, making the other Padawan smirk

"I just wanted to scare you… imitating a cat is pretty easy."

"Kornen. Now that… that action… is done… I was going to let you know that the Balancers have invaded this planet as we speak, but your Master Skywalker would never know where you are. I will tell you that." Obi-Wan chuckled, wiping his right eye for a 'tear', before remembering the fact that said eye was bionic.

"You know what Kenobi?" Adenan asked angrily, making Obi-Wan jerk his head up, "You were his brother! You were her best friend! Padmé and Anakin Skywalker, and you betrayed them, kriffing traitorous son of a Sith!"

"I was once, until I learned more." Was the reply from the Traditionalist Master

"Learn? Learn? Hah!" Adenan laughed, as if that was the funniest joke ever, "You never learned truly from Master Windu… it is truly that the Traditionalists know… nothing."

Before the Padawan could say more, a fist, belonging to Drenco Voxer connected to Adenan's face. Drenco's dark-skinned face was scrunched in anger, accentuating his very dark blue eyes.

"You always did belittle everyone, Kornen, ever since you became Masterless Padawan… you became arrogant!" Voxer exclaimed

"Arrogant? Since when?"

"Since you started arguing against the Council, remember the Turquoise Robes scenario?"

Adenan gulped, remembering the first time he argued against the Council, for authorisation to wear turquoise Jedi Robes, which Bethrona's parents had given the then 14-year old Masterless Padawan for warding off a Dark Jedi from Chameta.

It had been, ironically, Obi-Wan Kenobi that made the final argument, which allowed Adenan to wear the robes.

"I just wanted to wear robes that my new friend, second friend ever, had given me… what's wrong with that?" Adenan asked, "Also, all the arguments that happened after that were due to the Council just being… wrong… about things, I mean, who'd suggest leaving a young boy whose parents just died in the Temple Creche when it was obvious that the boy's godfather wanted custody of said boy? That was cruel!"

"Yet, the boy improved by leaps and bounds in the Temple, and sympathised with the Traditionalists" Obi-Wan replied that time

"He missed his family probably… and there is such thing as the Stockholm Syndrome." Adenan smirked after saying that comment

"Watch what you say, Kornen! Or worse things will come to your friends!" That threat was given from Voxer, who was now pointing his unactivated lightsaber hilt at the unconscious Caleb Dume.

"Fine. I'll stop talking if that's not an empty threat… otherwise…" Adenan started smiling as he went to say extra words designed to taunt, when Voxer activated the blue blade of his lightsaber, nearly burning the skin on Caleb's chest, making Adenan lose his smile, "Ok, ok! I'll stop!"  
"Good. And make sure you don't start again." Voxer deactivated his lightsaber, as Obi-Wan smiled patronisingly

"Jedi are not supposed to have attachments."

And with those words, the three left, leaving Adenan alone once again, as they were leaving, he wondered where his citrine three-bladed lightsaber was, along with his orange normal lightsaber and Caleb's blue weapon.

The boy looked around, boredly. It was the only thing to do when enemies got to him, it had been a universal question for many Unorthodox Padawans as to why enemies didn't give their prisoners anything fun to do.

Meanwhile, outside of the tent, there was a battle going on, as many Balancers and Traditionalists fought many miles away, the war scattered across the planet, as all the Balancer and Traditionalist forces were on-ground, the air battle was similar, as there were streaks of yellow (from explosions), green (lasers from new Balancer model ships) and blue (lasers from Traditionalist ships) scattered around the air.

The tent that held Adenan and Caleb was located in a very secluded part of the forest, which the battle hadn't reached yet. But Anakin Skywalker, attached as always, was attempting to scour the entire planet, killing any enemy that stood in the way.

The battlefield was a pandemonium for sounds, voices barking out orders, explosions booming out, the thumps of dead bodies hitting the ground, buzzing of lightsabers as they slashed many, the blasting of blaster bolts which sailed across the ground and even the footsteps.

Anakin ran forward until he spotted a fellow Balancer, it was Yoda, twirling his lightsaber around and killing many Traditionalists that dared to fight the elder Master. The younger Balancer reached out to the Force, and pushed back all Traditionalists trying to run towards the elder.

"Master Yoda, what brings you here?" Anakin asked, genuinely interested on why the Master was at the Resolute Command Station.

"Here for you. Sensed your frustration, I did. Calm, you must." Yoda advised, making Anakin glare at the small sentient

"Calm? Calm! My apprentice is arrested, along with our former primary spy! And this planet probably contains my former apprentice! How do you expect me to be calm?!"

"Focus… on the love you feel for Padawan Kornen, not the hatred you feel, for his captors" Yoda advised, making Anakin calm down a bit, after hearing the advice.

Anakin nodded, running up to the battle to find his apprentice again, who was still tied up next to Caleb.

Meanwhile, the latter boy woke up, snapping his eyes open once he had control of them. He looked around, on his surroundings, he saw the tent, and the near-emptiness of it, Caleb started to slump when he heard a familiar voice.

"I do suggest not slumping, you'll probably get nauseous after a while."

Caleb stood straight (Or at least, as straight as he could be while being trapped), and quickly looked sideways to see Adenan, who was slightly angered… mostly bored, the other Padawan's eyes were dulled, so they looked a deep black rather than brown.

"Adenan! What… where are we?" Caleb asked, confusedly

"I dunno. All I know is that we are at a Traditionalist bunker, nothing else really." Adenan answered

"Great… this is going to be a long wait, isn't it?"

"Yep. Long… Boring…"

"Agreed."

"Hey! Couldn't we just play a game?" Adenan asked, as Caleb raised his eyebrow

"Like what?"

"Hmm… maybe… ok, the rules are that I say a word, and then you say a word related to my word and so on, I used to play this with Faro."

Caleb thought of a word, Adenan glanced at the younger boy attentively, before he found a word.

"Lightsaber"

Adenan smiled slightly, before his response to that word was, "Katana"

Caleb smiled back, saying the word, "Metal"

And, the waiting game was played by the two, as Anakin Skywalker angrily searched for his apprentice and his friend, who was probably the new Masterless Padawan. And, the Chosen One was determined to do so.

 **So, that's the end of the chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, my school teachers gave me so many assignments, along with that, two tests, so I was very busy with school work, thus couldn't update. Also, loss of inspiration contributed to that. So, sorry!**

 **Anyway, goodbye until my next update on the next story of mine that you read!**


	34. Goodbye Letter

I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry everyone, for doing this.

Goodbye.

Fellow readers,

I am very sorry to say that I need to stop writing fanfiction. Each day passes and I don't update, either not finding the inspiration or the time to do so. So, as of now, all my fanfictions are on permanent hiatus, and will not be updated ever again. I apologise immensely for any inconveniences.

If any of you guys are good writers, and want to take the ideas of my incomplete fanfiction, and rewrite them into your own accounts, then PM me and ask if you can adopt the story… though I'll probably say yes to the first person that asks. All I can advise is to not adopt too many stories at one time… that's how I fell.

But seriously, I am sorry. Currently, I am focused on other things, which I find to be more enjoyable than writing fanfiction, hopefully all of you understand that. My account or stories won't be updated after this, but I will check occasionally to respond to any reviews and PM's that anyone sends me.

With much apologies,

AEStarWars


End file.
